


Blend In With Your Lies

by QuellinesStories



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: 3OTP, M/M, Multi, OT3, OTP3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 81,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuellinesStories/pseuds/QuellinesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All thanks to Deadpool's insane idea, Peter reluctantly pretends as though he's on the villains side when faced with no other choice. All that's left to do is keep up the act and hope they don't find out or else it's game over for him, and the game he's playing is a dangerous one. </p><p>(3OTP in later chapters consisting of Harry/Peter/Electro)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deadpool's Plan

"So you want me to act like a villain?" Peter questioned in disbelief, brow arching behind his mask. 

"Yep!" Deadpool answered confidently, hands on hips as he gave a pleased-with-himself nod. 

"So I can befriend them and get them to become heroes?" Peter pressed, holding back his scoff. 

"You got it!" Deadpool rang out, giving an encouraging thumbs up. 

"Your ideas would be the end of me if I actually tried them you know; that's ridiculous." Spider-man turned to leave. 

"So you're not going to even consider my brilliance?" Deadpool huffed out, arms crossing. 

"No, I'm really not-" 

"It's a good idea." 

"How in the world is that a good idea?" The brunet asked, looking over his shoulder. 

"Because those bad guys aren't as bad as you reckon they are and you know it. Well, except for Rhino, he's pretty bad. But come on! I bet if you just learned their back stories and connected with them a little bit-" 

The nineteen year old shook his head. "You're insane, I'm not doing it Wade." He looked forward and continued walking. "Every one of them I tried to talk down before fighting, and none of them listened; it wouldn't be any different a second time around." 

"Final answer?" 

"Wh- yeah sure whatever final answer." 

Deadpool sighed, long and low. "Well... I didn't want to have to do this... but..." 

Peter instantly stopped at that, spinning around with an uneasy glance. "Do what?" 

"Oh nothing, nothing..." Deadpool answered innocently, whistling nonchalantly. 

The two stared at one another before Wade broke off into a sprint, Peter groaning and reluctantly running after him. 

"Where are you going?!" Peter huffed out, usually not having to worry about Deadpool but knowing better than to question him when he claimed he was going to do something, and apparently that something was going to be pretty bad from the sounds of it. "Wade what are you going to do?!" 

"Nothing at all! Just taking a stroll around here!" Deadpool answered, blowing a kiss before waving goodbye. 

"Oh gosh." Peter mumbled at that, wondering why it had to be a children's hospital the seemingly demented assassin entered of all places. "Wade!" He hissed out, tiptoeing through the silent halls and waving at the front desk nurse to let her know your-friendly-neighborhood-spider had this all under control... hopefully. "Wade!" He uttered through clenched teeth, making his way up to the second floor. "Wade I swear if this is some kind of sick joke-" He breathed out in a hushed voice, blinking whence seeing a singular door open and walking inside, gut dropping when he saw Wade holding a sleeping girl out the window. "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?! Put her down!" 

"Oops." Deadpool said with a shrug, dropping the sickly girl and causing Peter to let out a noise as he sprinted forward and instantly leapt out the window, not bothering to try and figure out what sort of plan this could even be. 

Sandman blinked, as always waiting outside the hospital at this time of night; even though he couldn't bring himself to actually see his sick daughter he would at least visit her in this peculiar sort of way. 

All things considered, he never figured he'd see her being thrown out a window by he didn't know who only to be caught by his one and only nemesis. 

"Back off Wade! Why are you more insane than usual?!" Peter hissed, sprinting away from the assassin who was swinging swords at the hero still carrying the now awake and absolutely terrified girl. 

Sandman took a moment to fully register what was happening before forming into a wave of sand and slamming Deadpool to the ground, causing Peter to look behind him both stunned, relieved, and even more worried with how one of his enemies was there now, too. 

"Wh-what's-what-" The little girl managed to stutter weakly as Peter set her down on the grass. 

"You alright?" Peter questioned, running a soothing gloved hand through her hair to calm her down as Deadpool and Sandman wrestled behind him. 

The little girl's eyes widened. "Look out!"

Peter blinked behind his mask, turning and instantly spreading out his arms protectively when Deadpool swung a sword down at the both of them, managing to just barely graze Peter's suit across his chest before being knocked away by sand once more, thankfully only creating a tear. 

"What is he up to..?" Peter mumbled under his breath, quite frankly really pissed off with how Wade's deadly ideas were never told to him. He heard a sniffle, causing him to look over his shoulder at the girl before instantly making a small snowflake out of his web, earning blinking impressed eyes and even a small smile. "Oh good you like these." He murmured relieved, making a star as more sounds of sand crashing to the ground occurred behind him along with sarcastic Deadpool comments, deciding while he should probably attempt to help sort things out between the two the girl who was seemingly having trouble breathing most likely needed to be calmed down first. "Alright, what's your favorite animal?" Peter spoke in a gentle tone, her breathing still uneven. 

The young girl blinked and pondered for a moment. "Um... d-dragon!" 

Peter inwardly cussed, not realizing she'd pick such a difficult animal. 

"Uh- right- dragon- um-" He managed to make what looked like the outline of a flame. "How about this? Dragons breathe fire and all-" 

The girl nodded, eyes brightening up, her breathing evening out rather quickly much to Peter's relief and streak of good luck. 

"Alright alright, I give I give!" Deadpool surrendered, causing Peter to blink and look over his shoulder warily. The blue and red hero watched as Wade stepped back with raised defensive hands before sprinting off, Sandman getting ready to chase after him. 

"Daddy?" The young girl questioned, causing Peter to spin around and stare at her surprised... and gradually... pieced it... together. Deadpool's plan was to- oh. Oh crap. 

Sandman turned and hesitated before narrowing his eyes at Spider-man. "Get away from her." 

Peter instantly stood up, hands raised in a non-threatening manner. blinking and looking down at his leg the sickly girl clung to. 

"Uh- look I don't want any trouble, I was just trying to help out-" Peter started to explain. 

"Sweetheart come here." Sandman beckoned, arms outstretched. 

The young girl hesitated a moment before attempting to walk forward only to fall over, knees weak. Before she hit the ground however, Spider-man managed to catch her, afterwards with vague reluctance taking her hand and cautiously walking towards his suspicious but silent nemesis. 

Sandman picked up his daughter, holding her in his arms as he looked the hero up and down unsurely. "Thank you." He eventually spoke up. 

Huh... maybe there was a slim chance Deadpool's plan could work... but he wasn't about to risk anything major- 

The touch of something metallic and hard clutched around Peter's ankle before yanking him into the air, looking at none other than the upside down doctor Octavius as police cars finally showed up. 

"Fire!" A voice rang out, causing Peter to blink. 

"What- no don't f-" Too late. The brunet managed to get out of the scientists clutches, using his web slinger to web a loose manhole before swinging it at the police officers, managing to 'boomerang' a majority of them so the firing temporarily stopped instead of getting out of the way, earning quirked brows from both villains at how he'd seemingly attacked rather than quite simply moved and let the officers do their work.

"Hey hey hey it's okay don't cry-" Peter attempted to comfort, kneeling next to the terrified girl worriedly, Sandman giving him a look but no more. 

"Spider-man give yourself up peacefully and we will hold fire!" A policeman wanted, causing Peter to blink and look over at him in disbelief. 

A confused pause. And then... "What do you mean give myself up?!" Peter shouted, fists clenching; first they opened fire when he was in range and now they were acting like HE was the villain? 

Electro formed beside doctor Ock, however paused when the doctor held out a curious arm, signaling him to wait. 

"We received the tip!" The policeman answered, earning a even more confused head tilt. 

"What tip?" Peter questioned, ready to kill Wade, knowing he'd probably set this whole thing up; alright, actually no probably about it, he definitely had. 

"Stand down or we will continue fire!" The policeman warned, causing the grumbling Peter to pause. "We know you're attempting to assist the villains and cannot allow you permission to continue!"

Peter felt his jaw twitch. "What?..!" 

"Put your hands up now!" 

"No! Listen-" 

"Fire!" 

Peter cussed under his breath, sighing as he reluctantly held up his hands. "Alright! Alright geez." 

"Come forward now!" 

Peter sneered behind his mask at the way he- the person with a hero reputation- was the only one being currently ushered forward, however obliged, getting face to face with the officer who'd been giving the orders and realizing he must be the new chief of police. 

"We received reliable factual information the child's a shapeshifter, fire at will." The older man spoke into his radio, causing Peter to scoff in disbelief. 

"Look the guy who's giving you these tips is setting all of this up, and while I don't know how it is he's getting you all to believe this B.S. just-" 

"Fire at will!" A police woman shouted out, Peter blinking when weapons everywhere began to go off, causing him to go with the first thing that came to mind, which was tackling the chief to the ground. 

"Listen to me-" Peter insisted with a raised voice, standing up and still holding the chief for protection. 

"Accusations confirmed! Spider-man is defending national threats!" The female police officer rang out in her megaphone. "This has developed into a hostage situation! Hold fire!" 

Crap. "No I'm-" Peter objected in a vain attempt to explain he was just trying to protect the innocent kid but not being able to do so soon enough, the villains in the background simply watching intrigued. 

"Fire!" The chief in his chokehold still yet insisted, Peter webbing his mouth shut in response before more or less throwing him to the side and tossing hand after hand out, webbing each police officer's weapon down, glad there was only about twelve of them. 

"Can you just wait a minute?!" Peter yelled frankly pissed off as the chief raised his weapon, each of the villains quirking a brow at how Spider-man kicked said weapon out of his hand. "Stop firing you douches!" Peter finally shouted out furiously, tackling another officer who raised their weapon and making it hit the ground. 

"Any idea on why he's doing this?" Doctor Octavius questioned with an amused expression. 

"Delusional?" Sandman offered. 

"Or a trick." Electro added in a static voice. 

"Who knows? Maybe this is just a big misunderstanding." Harry commented with a shrug. 

"No- you- stay!" Peter groaned, pouncing onto an officer who attempted to sprint towards the villains as though he could really take them all on. "Can you go? Please?!" Peter begged, not realizing he probably really should've made it a tad bit more clear he was talking to the child. 

"Maybe Spidey just got tired of being a hero." Black Cat spoke up. "In any case I vote we find out." 

"And just what do you mean by that my dear?" Mysterio questioned, arms crossed. 

"I mean we give him some help and oh- I don't know- interrogate him." Felecia answered mischievously. 

"It's trap!" Rhino objected, foot slamming onto the ground. "We should not trust spider!" 

"Oh but you all must be curious as to why exactly he's doing this." Felecia insisted, hand on her hip. "Besides, having Spider-man on our side would be worth the risk; he's been able to defeat all of us together along with more, imagine what we could achieve." 

"What is it exactly we would be doing to find out what it is he's up?" Vulture questioned with a furrowed brow. 

Meanwhile, Peter saw none other than Deadpool in a police officer uniform waving at him, a freaking bazooka raised. 

"Do they really not see that?" Peter mumbled to himself, giving a face palm when he realized the police officers were too busy attempting to un-web their weapons to realize a potential psychopath was about to fire- oh, correction, he was firing that bazooka. Absolutely brilliant. After all of this was over, they'd definitely need to have a very long talk about how Peter really didn't appreciate his ideas since they usually consisted of dangerous and frankly insane things he rarely if ever agreed to participate in willingly.

Knowing Deadpool had fired the weapon at the child- after all that was indeed literally the only reason Peter was defending the group behind him- so she wouldn't get injured- he gave a sigh and webbed an open police car door before yanking forward, using it as a shield but still being thrown back, the breath being knocked right out of his lungs when the door hit him directly in his stomach, wincing as shrapnel cut into the side of his leg. 

Peter groaned, looking up at the villains who stared down at him broodingly and blacking out; he was going to kill Deadpool- if he lived through this that is.

When Wade saw the villains decided to not harm Peter he gave an approving nod before walking off, successfully not being spotted- well, other than that one policeman he had to knock out; his rather brilliant plan had gone seemingly smoothly after all or at least he was convinced it was brilliant. 

Peter though? When he work up with chains on his ankles and wrists? Not exactly so convinced he was as pleased with the affects Deadpool's idea caused. 

"Oh you've gotta' be kidding me." Peter sighed; at least his mask was still on. 

Alright, this was okay, he'd just find a way to get free and then sneak out; sure, he was weak and vulnerable with the limp his bleeding leg was bound to have and the bruises on his chest and ribs would probably make things a bit harder to fight, but he wouldn't have to fight if he just managed to quietly crawl out the window after freeing himself- 

"Have a good nap?" Crap. 

Peter looked up at none other than doctor Ock, pondering over his options and deciding the best would be the one thing he really didn't want to do; go along with Deadpool's plan if he wanted a chance at surviving so he could later on escape. 

Peter gave a nervous laugh and nodded, swallowing unsurely. "Yeah- uh- hey there." 

"I never really saw you as the villain type Spider-man, what exactly were those police talking about back there?" The scientist continued, head tilting, eyes behind glasses daring Peter to lie. 

Alright... what would Peter say to that if he was a villain requesting to be on his nemesis's side..? Gosh Deadpool was crazy for actually putting him through this.

"Um... I possibly tried to help some people I shouldn't have." Peter answered, smiling innocently behind his mask. 

The doctor arched a brow. "How so?" 

"I- look you wouldn't believe me." Peter sighed, looking down and hoping his acting wasn't TOO horrible. 

"Try me." 

The masked other looked back up at him hesitantly. "I'm tired." Doc Ock tilted his head. "Saving this city all the time, I'm done with it." Spider-man blinked, uneasy at how there was almost some truth to his words... being a hero was a full time job and- no, he was just saying this to have the chance to escape in one piece later on. "Look, I realized the way this whole justice system works is just screwed up; the police and judges are corrupt and-" 

"What exactly made you realize this?" The villain continued unconvinced. 

"SHIELD." Was the first word that rolled off Peter's tongue. "They were supposed to be heroes, right? But the stuff they've really been doing... as far as I'm concerned you're the good guys here." 

"Why do you say that?" Peter paused, mind racing- he'd been able to keep up the act this long which was surprising considering he never held to a lie for more than a few seconds so he couldn't let it fall apart now... "Well, I mean-" He recalled what Deadpool had said about how each villain wasn't that bad and had a reason behind their actions- other than Rhino, seemingly. "-other than Rhino you all aren't doing what you do to be bad, right? At least you all have or had good intentions unlike..." He trailed off and shrugged. 

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Octavius pressed, at least no longer looking at Peter like his words were COMPLETE b.s. 

Peter stared at him for a moment. "I uh- I don't know actually, I guess you don't? But if there's anything I can do to get you to believe me-" 

"Anything?" Doctor Ock questioned, brow arched. 

Oops. 

"Mhm!" Peter confirmed, nodding furiously. 

The scientist broodingly nodded. "So you're willing to prove this isn't some sort of trick?" 

"Of course!" Peter assured enthusiastically, more or less internally screaming inside. 

The doctor stared at him, causing Peter to worry he was looking right through him, before letting out a relieved sigh when the villain turned and called someone in. 

None other than doctor Connors walked inside. 

"Patch him up." Octavius instructed, leaving the two of them alone. 

"Doc? What-" Peter started confused. 

"What are you doing here?" Connors hissed under his breath, making his way over to the teenager and placing his first aid kit beside him. 

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?! Weren't you getting better with your treatment or whatever in Ravencroft-" 

"I'm fine!" The doctor snarled, pupils flashing into slits and momentarily turning bright green before shifting back to normal, causing him to close his eyes and shake his head. "Now what is it you're doing here? You need to get out!" 

Peter felt a towel dry off his blood. "I'm just-" He paused, unsure as to whether or not he could actually trust the other. "-I'm turning over a new leaf." 

Doctor Connors stared at him in slight shock. "You were being serious? About becoming one of them?!" 

Peter winced, feeling rubbing alcohol pour over his wound. "Well, yeah. You say that like you're not-" 

"I am one of them!" He objected, eyes flashing into a more reptile-like feature before once again returning to normal. "You are turning your leaf the wrong way Peter, becoming a villain is not who you are! It is not who your father would want you to become!" 

Just for the childish sake of hearing the older man mention his father, the man he regardless still held some bitterness for all things considered, Peter scoffed and said, "Maybe I don't want to be the man my father wants me to be." His teeth sank into his bottom lip, a needle piercing his skin. 

"Your father was a good man Peter, he loved you, do not resent him for leaving, you know it's something he had to-" 

"Look-" 

"No, you look Peter Parker!" Connors glanced around nervously. "Promise me when you receive the chance to, you will leave this place, do not go down this path-" 

"No." Peter replied; of course, that was going to be exactly what he did the moment the opportunity arose, but just in case he was keeping that to himself. 

Doctor Connors expression fell at that, Peter feeling something along the lines of guilt at his disappointed expression. 

"Connors." Doctor Octavius spoke up just as the blond haired man finished patching Peter up. 

"Yes?" The doctor replied, patting away the last bit of blood. 

"Did Parker mention anything about this being a trick?" The eight limbed villain questioned, Peter letting out a quiet sigh of relief he'd decided not to. 

"No." Connors answered, putting away his equipment. 

"Connors." Doctor Ock spoke warningly. 

Connors eyes shifted back into inhuman reptile ones, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. "No, actually; poor boy is convinced we're really the heroes or he wants to defy his father or something along the lines of such." 

Basically convinced, Octavius nodded. "In that case-" He tossed the key to Peter. "-come out when you're ready." 

Peter waited until both men had left before hurriedly undoing the locks and glancing around the room to be sure he was alone before he sprinted towards the window, letting out a small noise to find it was apparently locked; this was Harry Osborn's mansion- his expensive glass could survive the Hulk smash because being an Osborn meant you needed and had top security, so for the moment, Spider-man was stuck. 

Peter sighed, making his way out of the room and looking around cautiously, convinced this could possibly be a trick in which he'd be attacked any minute. He simply continued expecting a villain would jump out and attack him brutally at any given time, however was surprised to find the whole gang just lounging in Harry's living room, standing there awkwardly for a moment before none other than the owner of the mansion gazed upwards and blinked. 

"Oh joy the bug's awake." Harry commented plainly, blue eyes gazing back down towards his book. 

"You!" Rhino snarled, Peter blinking when he aimed some sort of metal weapon at him. 

"Do not even try it." Harry warned, not bothering to look up. "I am not going to have Spider-man's blood all over my priceless carpet so if you wish to remain here put that thing down this instant." 

Peter let out a sigh of relief when Rhino did just that, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly with how every villain was staring at him both intrigued and cautious. 

"So uh- um-" Peter started unsurely. 

"You're more than welcome to stop standing in the threshold gaping like that so you may take a seat." Harry teased with a hint of venom in his voice. 

Peter clenched his jaw but nodded, warily making his way forward and feeling relief at the fact his mask covered up his nervous expression at seeing the only available seat was beside Electro. 

Max glowered at him, scooting over when the other awkwardly sat down. 

"Um- Max right?" Peter greeted in a cracking friendly voice, hand held out. 

Electro narrowed his eyes, glancing down at Peter's hand before looking away and going back to fixing some sort of electric mechanism in his lap. 

"So when is it we're actually going to address the issue that Spidey's here?" Felecia finally spoke up after a few tense moments, laying her phone to the side. 

"I throw him out the window! And then there will be no issue!" Rhino replied, causing Harry to snigger. 

"What's there to address?" Electro's static voice spoke up, causing Spider-man to look up at him. Max looked down at him for a moment, brow furrowing before he frowned and looked away, clearly not alright with this whole 'enemy becomes our team mate' idea. 

"What I don't understand is why we don't just kill him." Vulture offered, causing Peter to clear his throat in order to remind people he was still there. 

"Well he is stronger than all of us put together is why, my dear friend." Mysterio explained, arms crossed. "After all, he's managed to defeat all of us at once multiple times; while killing him would prove to be safer having him alive and with us would prove to be more to our advantage." He chuckled broodingly. "So the real question is whether or not we value safety or advantage more so, and considering we are typical criminals, I'd say it would have to be the latter, unless there is someone who perhaps does not agree?" He looked over at the stiff hero. "And for goodness sakes at least give the poor boy a break; while we may of despised him in the past that was then and this is now, if he truly wants to join us we should welcome him with open arms rather than force him to shy away in which we'd lose this opportunity." 

Well, Peter certainly knew who he wanted to become allies with until he could manage to find a way to sneak out. 

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Electro questioned, eying Spider-man uneasily. 

"He did offer to do anything to prove his honestly." Doctor Octavius informed, causing brows to raise surprised. 

Peter gave a nervous laugh. "As long as it's- you know- in reason and all-" 

Harry glanced up from his book and set it to the side, head tilting. "Anything?"

Peter had an extremely bad feeling about this. "Uh what is it you all have in mind-" 

"Maybe we should discuss this later on with more privacy." Felecia spoke up, a smirk playing on her lips. "Until then, I'm off to bed, and you all should be too, we've had a long day and Spidey here is probably exhausted." 

"Alright mom." Harry snickered, standing and stretching. "We'll continue this conversation later on, until then, Park- I mean, Spider-man, sleep where you'd like, we have a few open rooms. But do not get any wise ideas or you'll be dead faster than you can plead you're a villain." 

Peter nodded, wondering if his hate for his once best friend was radiating off of him enough to where others could feel it; the other villains (save for possibly Rhino) Peter could manage to get along with as much as needed, Harry though? Harry was a completely different story; the other criminals had hurt Peter, but Harry had hurt Gwen, and that was of course something unforgivable. For the moment however, he could try to clench his teeth and bite his tongue; try. 

"Hey-" Peter spoke up, tapping Mysterio on his arm as the other villains went on their way to their rooms. "-thank you." 

Mysterio paused, looking over his shoulder and pondering a moment. "I will stand by your side if what you say is true Spider-man." He turned so he could face the other. "But if I find this is any shape or form of a trick you will regret making this mistake."


	2. The Escape

Peter nonchalantly made his way down the Osborn mansion stairs, the door in vision; he'd planned to sneak out last night, however the alarms went off and he managed to save himself by insisting he hadn't realized he had a bathroom in the room he chose because he'd figured that was just another walk-in closet or something; apparently the whole house was covered in alarms that blared at nighttime, courtesy of Osborn security.

Peter was only a few steps away from freedom, he could just reach out and-

"Morning." A voice cooly commented, causing him to freeze up and look over at doctor Octavius who was sitting in the parlor recliner. 

"Oh- uh- morning!" Peter rang out, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Going somewhere?" The scientist continued knowingly. 

"I was gonna' go out for a smoke." Peter blurted out. 

Ock's brow quirked. "You smoke?" 

"Mhm." Peter lied, nodding furiously. "But uh-" He patted his suit down. "It looks like I left my cigarettes at home, so I guess I'll just-"

"It's fine I have some." The older man replied without missing a beat as he calmly stood. "Come on." 

Peter reluctantly followed, forcing a smile through the mask he'd slept with, suit still on; he was of course not about to let them figure out his identity. 

"How was your rest?" Octavius asked as though they had been close friends rather than enemies attempting to rip out one another's throats for a long time, handing Peter a cigarette with a mechanical hand before another metal one lit it. 

Peter hesitantly raised his mask just above his nose. "Good." He answered, looking down at the drug he'd never tried out before. Couldn't be so bad- alright maybe he shouldn't of breathed in that much smoke. "How-" Peter coughed and leaned forward some, tapping his chest with his fist. "How was yours?" He choked out, still gagging on smoke. 

Octavius arched a bemused brow. "It was fine, until someone set the alarms off." 

"Sorry about that." Peter chuckled sheepishly, not bothering to bring the cigarette back up to his lips. 

Alight... Peter could possibly run and get away, he could manage to escape even with his injured leg, chest, and ribs considering his spider DNA had already healed him somewhat pretty quickly, but that would mean very possibly having to encounter who knew how many police, and while that would usually be absolutely fine that new chief had labeled him as a wanted criminal- to conclude unlike Gwen's father his ever so faithful Spidey senses warned him this officer was out for blood rather than just wanting to arrest him, and that could prove to be problematic. 

Spider-man could very well have a possible chance at escaping and getting home without anything really going down, however he knew better than to go against his trusty instincts; he'd wait until nighttime, when he'd be least likely to be spotted, and then find a way to get by the alarms and move out. 

"Something on your mind?" Octavius questioned, dropping the cigarette his mechanical hand had been holding and putting it out with the tip of his shoe. 

"Uh-" Peter attempted to come up with a good question. "So like do you guys actually care about one another or-" 

Octavius chuckled. "You want to know if we're all buddy buddy like your Avenger pals?" Peter nodded. "We're more or less divided into groups of three." Peter tilted his head intrigued. "Harry, Max, and Felecia. Sandman, Vulture, and me. Mysterio meanwhile manages to get along with everyone. And then there's Rhino." 

"You guys really don't trust Rhino, huh?" 

"It's not that he's not trustworthy, it's just that he's reckless and keeps his own ambitions ahead constantly." 

Peter nodded, leaning against the side of the house and shrugging. "That's actually kinda' how the Avengers are." 

Octavius tilted his head. "It is?" 

Peter nodded. "Except it's more in twos; Natasha and Clint, Tony and Banner, Steve and Thor." He blinked behind his mask, chewing on his bottom lip. "Maybe I shouldn't of told you that..." 

"Why not? It's valuable information, besides, we are on the same side now." A metal hand opened the door. "Coming?" 

Peter nodded and inwardly cussed, hoping he hadn't just gone and accidentally managed to ruined the Avengers as a team or something as he followed the other inside. 

"Well well, look who hasn't tried to escape yet." Felecia commented amused, head tilting to the side and arms crossing. 

Peter gave a cracking laugh. "What? No- pft- I'm here to stay remember?" 

"Well aren't you just absolutely convincing." Harry scoffed, practically feeling Peter glare at him through his mask. "Something wrong, spider? Surely you're not still sore about me throwing that little girlfriend of yours off the-" 

Peter knew he really shouldn't of done it, he knew he was a hero attempting to convincingly fit in at a house of villains, he knew this wasn't a good or rational idea, but nonetheless he leapt forward and tackled the CEO to the ground. 

Harry had expected as much, getting the area around his eye punched but managing to knee Spider-man in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him and giving the blond just enough time to switch positions, smirking down at the seething other as he sat on his lap. 

"Wait." Octavius warned when Electro walked forward, causing Max to clench his jaw and reluctantly stop. 

"Oh come on now Spidey, don't be that way, aren't we supposed to be friends now?" Harry taunted, dodging Peter's swing at him, wincing when the brunet rammed his fist into his rib instead, cussing under his breath as Spider-man effectively kicked him back. 

Peter stood, wrenching Harry up by his shirt and ramming his back against the wall, fist raised and ready to strike. However, the nineteen year old caught the way the twenty year old's lips tugged upwards ever so slightly, causing Peter's fist to tremble from the insane amount of restraint it took to not slam it forward. 

"You're the one who wanted to team up, aren't you?" Harry spoke up smugly, head inclined; he was curious as to how much further he could push Peter with just a few simple words, heck, it had only taken one sentence to get the other shoving him to the floor and pouncing on top of him. 

Peter stared at him for a moment, briefly feeling bad for the fact he was the cause of that black eye forming on his best childhood friend's face, the friend that had protected him at all costs, who'd always listened to him no matter what, who had never ever hurt Peter as a child. And then he remembered Gwen. 

Harry was not his childhood friend anymore, they were grown up. 

Peter lowered his fist gradually, willing himself to unclench his fingers from around the other's shirt, earning a slightly taken aback quirked brow. 

Octavius looked towards Max before nodding, causing Electro to zap forward in a hurl of energy, knocking Peter back but not injuring him, only causing the breath in his lungs to be knocked out; it was a silent warning of sorts. 

"Starting fights here is not something we accept, keep that in mind." Octavius warned bluntly. 

Peter got ready to defend himself and insist Harry had started it by edging him on, but Mysterio knowingly shook his head, causing Spider-man to begrudgingly close his mouth and nod.

"Are you alright?" Mysterio questioned, walking over and offering a hand. 

Peter blinked, nodding as he took the hand and stood. "Just not sure I'll ever be on good terms with him." He confessed as Mysterio guided them both over to the other room. 

"You do not need to befriend him, you simply need to tolerate him." Mysterio commented, sympathetically placing a hand on Spider-man's shoulder when they got into the kitchen and the younger of the two visibly relaxed; he knew being in a room full of your previous enemies had to be rather traumatic. "Although for your own sake I would ally yourself up with anyone you can, it will be quite a bit safer and you'll have a better chance at surviving." 

"Aren't we friends?" Peter joked with a chuckle, elbowing the other and grinning through his mask, but there was some hopeful truth to his words. 

"I suppose we aren't enemies per se, but I'd recommend getting on Octavius's good side considering he and Harry are the main leaders here; although I warn you he has quite a few tricks up his sleeve, even if he doesn't show it." Mysterio's head tilted as he hesitantly added, "If I may ask, what exactly is it you have against Osborn however?" 

Peter shrugged, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. "He uh- well he kinda'-" He sighed. "We use to be friends." He uneasily admitted. "And some stuff went down and he killed..." The teen trailed off. 

"Someone close to you?" Mysterio guessed, earning a nod. "I apologize." 

Peter looked up at the sincere words. "You really don't seem like a bad guy ya' know." 

Mysterio chuckled, arms crossing. "You'll find none of us seem that bad, the only reason you saw us as villains before was because we stood on different sides and fought; we're actually quite peaceful, except for-"

"Rhino." Peter finished, earning a nod. For a moment, the brunet contemplated on going back into the other room when Mysterio did so, but instead decided he simply could not stay here any longer, not with Harry; he'd at least have a chance at not getting killed if he escaped now, but waiting around longer would just make him want to attack the guy who'd gone and murdered his hope even more than he did now, which meant he'd probably snap again and he reckoned Electro wouldn't be so merciful or held back with warningly attacking. 

Peter sprinted over to the kitchen window, carefully unlocking it and silently opening it up, hopping up into the sink before crawling out and taking in a breath through his mask of fresh air, finally practically free- oh dear gosh was that really a group of sleeping pit bulls underneath him? There had to be at least twelve. 

Spider-man crawled as quietly as possible along the brick wall, halting when he saw several police cars drive by; brilliant timing. 

And to top it all off multiple security cameras were gradually scanning the area and quite a few were about to land on him. 

"Lovely." Peter sighed under his breath, tensing when a pit bull perked up at hearing a voice. 

Alright, so... he could attempt to jump over the now waking vicious guard dogs, try to evade the cameras sight, and hope none of the cops driving down the road saw him... or he could return back inside just to be safe and go with his original plan which was sneak out at night. 

Peter eventually crawled back inside and sighed, closing the window before locking it and walking into the living room reluctantly, fists clenching when Harry looked over at him from the sofa and smirked. 

This was going to be tough. 

The rest of the day consisted of Peter following Mysterio around like a puppy, successfully managing to ignore Harry's occasional comments he knew the CEO said just to see where his limit was. And when it finally hit nighttime, Peter put his plan- which was formed throughout the day- to escape into action. 

The teenager had gotten a piece of starburst from Felecia and stuck it against the lock on the side of his door so it wouldn't click when closed, that way the alarm wouldn't go off. Now all he had to do was wait until he was certain everyone had gone to bed; he could do that. 

Peter lounged out on his own bed comfortably, staring up at the ceiling with a cheeky grin, when he heard his door open, causing him to blink and sit up. 

"Here." Harry said as he tossed down some sort of black strap with an electronic device on it onto the other's bed, a smug look on his smirking face. 

Peter looked down at the object and then back up to Harry. "What is it?" 

"Well it's been decided just to be safe you'd wear a tracking device." Harry answered bemused at the way Peter's jaw clearly dropped, knowing it did so even with his mask on. "Not that this should be a problem if you're really one of us, right Parker?" 

"You're serious?" Peter questioned in disbelief, earning a nod. "How long do I have to keep this thing on?" 

"Until you've earned all of our trust." Harry tilted his head when Peter scoffed. "You did say you'd do anything." 

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Peter sighed, begrudgingly putting it around his ankle. 

"I should warn you attempting to leave the walls of this house will cause an extremely painful shock to occur until you're returned, or until whoever has the remote shuts it off; that being said, whoever has the remote can also shock you at will." 

"You have the remote don't you?" Peter grumbled. 

Harry smirked. "Maybe." He turned on his heel. "Have a good sleep Parker." 

"Whatever." Peter mumbled as Harry got to the threshold, heart seeming to stop when the blond paused, hoping he didn't see the starburst on his lock. 

Harry looked over his shoulder, eyes nonetheless averted downwards. "Are you really serious about wanting to join us?" 

"Yeah." Peter answered plainly, because he wasn't about to give Harry the truth anymore than he had the others; it was odd, Peter was commonly an absolutely horrid liar, but he found it was much easier to lie to the twenty year old. 

Harry nodded broodingly, actually cracking a small smile that looked a bit too sincere for Peter's taste. "If that's true then it's good to have you here, Pete." 

Peter glanced up at the nickname he hadn't heard Harry use ever since they became mortal enemies, head tilting suspiciously at how genuine he seemed; it was probably a mind game. 

"Thanks..." Peter replied unsurely, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I'm not trying to call a truce here-" Harry began, turning to face Peter. "-but I am sorry for what I said earlier about your girlfrie- about Gwen; it wasn't the time or place-" 

"It's fine." Peter interrupted bitterly, not bothering to convince the CEO. 

Harry hesitated before nodding, face again unreadable and whatever he was really feeling hidden behind a smug expression once more. "See you in the morning, Parker." 

Peter waited for the door to shut before tugging at the device around his ankle, letting out a frustrated huff when he didn't avail and falling back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a furrowed brow; how long was he going to have to keep this act up now?


	3. Sympathy For a Enemy

"Maybe if I turn myself in-" Sandman began, hunched over with head in hands. 

"You will most certainly do no such thing." Mysterio spoke up. "You know as well as I that would not work." 

Spider-man tilted his head confused whence walking into the room. "What won't work?" 

"The hospital won't accept Sandman's money for his daughter's surgery since it's stolen." Vulture answered, actually looking sincerely sympathetic. 

Peter frowned at that. "Why don't you just threaten them or whatever..? That could-" He usually wouldn't suggest such a thing, however guessed that was something that was bound to of been done so saw no harm in bringing it up. 

"Because SHIELD runs more than you suppose." Doctor Octavius answered, arms crossing. "They warned the hospital that accepting his money for his daughter would result in each worker losing their jobs, lives, and even threatened their families." 

Peter tilted his head confused. "But SHIELD was brought down by Capt. and Tash a few months-" 

"You really believe that frankly utter bullshit?" Vulture scoffed. "There's sections of SHIELD boy, they only shut down the main one; now that Hydra group in it or whatever is keeping it alive on their side." 

"I could ask my buddy Banner to do something for her." Peter offered, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's pretty clever. I mean, he managed to find more cures to diseases with little to no resources in somewhere like a remote place at India to things high class doctors with various resources here couldn't." 

Alright... it wasn't like he was exactly doing Deadpool's crazy plan; he was just trying to assist one individual in hopes that could perhaps turn him possibly good, not all of them- the rest defintley couldn't be reasoned with... or at least that's what Peter continually insisted to himself at the moment, unsure if he really should've just offered something like this. 

"Do you suppose your relationship with Hulk would still stand with how your one of us?" Felecia questioned, head tilting. 

Peter shrugged. "Hulk's not your average hero at all, if it was for the good of a kid I'm sure he'd be more than glad to assist you." 

"She's already too deep in the sickness anyways to be cured." Sandman spoke, standing and clenching his fists, avoiding everyone's gaze. "Besides, I've heard about the Hulk, I know he's not one to get involved with SHIELD in any possible way." 

"But-" Peter started, not realizing Sandman was just trying to not get his hopes up as he'd done a few too many times before. 

"That's enough." Sandman warned, pushing by Spider-man and not sticking around to listen to what he predicted would be simple wishful ideas that'd never work. 

Peter went against his better judgement and followed the man, ignoring the way Mysterio cleared his throat uncertainly. 

"Hey-" Peter spoke up quietly, causing Sandman to come to a stop in the hallway after they'd turned the corner. 

"I don't need you telling me my daughter can be cured." Sandman interrupted, fists clenching. 

"Is she your reason?" Peter blurted out, making Sandman arch a questioning brow and look over his shoulder. "You know, for turning into a villain?" Sandman blinked and looked away at that, eyes gazing down towards the ground. "That's why you robbed that bank the first time we met, right?" 

"And what if she is?" Sandman replied, that being answer enough. 

"So if she was cured and you had a chance to have a normal life and be with her, would you?" 

"Of course I-" Sandman turned, clearing his throat at the confession. "What are you getting at?" 

Spider-man shrugged, nonchalantly walking the other way. "Just wondering." He abruptly waved off, not sticking around to be questioned. 

When he returned to the parlor he saw only Felecia was there, causing him to pause in the threshold and chew on his bottom lip broodingly before wondering if maybe... 

"You mind if I ask you something?" Peter questioned, sitting beside the other. 

Felecia looked up from her phone, head tilting. "You can ask me anything you want Spidey." She purred, running a claw down his jawline. 

Peter cleared his throat and nodded. "Why did you become a villain?" 

Felecia smiled at that, setting her phone aside. "A few reasons actually, why do you ask?" 

"Curious." Peter answered. "So uh like- I mean- what's the main reason?" 

She pondered a moment, claw tapping against her bottom lip. "Honestly? Harry. He's a good boss, and an even better friend." She sighed, running a hand through her straight white hair which had once been black. "I felt like I owed him I guess; he was good to me at Oscorp; these asshole bosses of mine had a higher position and I was their little assistant even though we all had completely equal training, and he put me in charge of all of them." She snickered in a way that was so adorable most wouldn't quite realize it was a snicker. "The looks on their faces were absolutely golden. Anyways, he did a lot of other things for me, too; made sure I was never being harassed by other workers and such. Really he's one of the first guys to treat me with respect, so Goblin managed to convince me to stick with him until we found a cure, repaying the favor or whatever. But it was agreed I didn't have to kill anyone so... I guess I just decided to stay by his side since his side is the first place I've felt human." She pointed to her black cat ears, tail flicking around. "Ironically." 

Peter let out a cross between a groan and a chuckle. "Great now Harry sounds like he's not a complete douche." Peter sighed, almost feeling bad, but then- you know- remembering Gwen. "So do you two have a romance going on or something?" 

Felecia scoffed. "No. He's a good friend, and while I'm sure he'd be able to woo me I don't want that friendship to end up ruined because of an unnecessary relationship." She shrugged. "Hopefully we stay friends after he finds a cure since that's when I'll be leaving to start fresh so to say."

Spider-man nodded in understanding. "One more question; you said Goblin convinced you to stay with Harry, what did you mean by that? I mean, Goblin is Harry." 

Felecia's expression fell. "You don't know..?"

Peter blinked behind his mask. "Wait what? I don't know what?"

Felecia stared at him for a moment, something seeming to sink in. "Nothing." She answered, simply standing and leaving the confused Peter attempting to figure out what she meant. 

"Do not try to figure out that woman's mind." A voice scoffed, Peter looking over at Vulture. "She is a tricky piece of work and the only reason I trust her is because she's as loyal as a dog to Osborn." 

Spider-man forced a laugh, wanting to somewhat vaguely warm up to the villain before attempting to figure out why exactly he was a villain. 

"So uh- what's your story?" Peter questioned in an overly friendly tone, earning a scoff. 

"I am not as soft nor easy as Black Cat or Sandman, I have no intentions of telling you why I turned to a life of crime." 

"Why so secretive?" Peter joked, although Vulture didn't laugh. 

"I'm not as eager to spill all my secrets to someone who was very recently my enemy." 

"Aw come on! You can trust me!" Peter teased, giving a thumbs up. 

"Hardly." The villain stepped forward. "Why is it you're so set on learning why we're criminals?" 

"Bored." Peter blurted out, not knowing what else to say. 

"In that case find something else more useful to do, you're wasting our valuable time." 

"Touchy." Peter huffed, arms crossing. "I bet you're not even that bad; you don't have to act so tough and irritated by everyone all the time you know." 

Vulture rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should've voted against you staying." He sighed begrudgingly. 

Peter perked up. "Wait a sec, so that means you voted for me to stay?" 

Vulture blinked, realizing his confession and sneering. "This conversation is over, go find someone else to bother." 

"Hey wait-" 

"I am not telling you my backstory, Spider-man." 

"But-" 

"No." 

Peter sighed, slinking back onto to couch and looking over at Rhino when he entered the room a few minutes later. 

"Hey Rhino?" Peter spoke up, going against his instincts.

"What bug?!" Rhino spat in response. 

"Why'd you become a villain?" 

"Entertainment! Power! Women! Money!" 

Peter mentally face palmed himself. "Alright, okay sure, good to know. Thanks." 

Peter got up, reluctantly making his way to Harry's room, unsure of exactly which room that was so just guessing and opening a rather large door, blinking at finding Electro in it. 

Max looked up from his outlet he was absorbing energy from, eyes narrowing. "What do you need?" His static voice questioned, standing to face the other and inclining his head. 

"Um- sorry- uh- do you by any chance know where Harry's room is?" 

"End of the hall on your left." Electro answered, still glowering. 

"Right, thanks." Peter chuckled nervously, closing the door and letting out a breath before making his way down the hall. 

"If you're not Felecia or Max why did you enter my room without knocking?" Harry sighed, not looking up from his book. 

"I need paper." 

Harry blinked, glancing at Peter and quirking a brow. "Paper?" He questioned, setting his book to the side. "Why?" 

"I'm bored." Peter answered with a shrug. "And I can't leave the house since you kidnapped me so-" 

Harry scoffed. "I did not kidnap you, you joined us completely willingly and agreed to do anything, that includes wearing a tracking device." The CEO stood up. "How big?" 

"I don't care." Peter replied, earning an eye roll. 

"You know most people take on a much sweeter tone when asking for something." Harry chastised, gathering up some printer paper along with things such as markers, pencils, highlighters, and pens. 

"Yeah well most people don't throw their best friend's girlfriend off a clock tower." 

Harry inwardly winced at that, looking down and pausing his motions for a moment before turning back around. "Most people don't let their best friend die." He walked forward, holding out the supplies. 

Peter glared at Harry from behind his mask, stopping his fist from swinging at the blond. "I was trying to keep you safe." 

Harry shoved the paper and utensils into Peter's arms. "Whatever." He turned, pausing when a hand caught his wrist, waiting for the blow he was sure to come, black eye tingling at that. 

"I know you were dying, but I didn't want my blood to kill you faster because that meant I'd have to lose my best buddy faster." Harry furrowed his brow at the other's words; that had actually hurt a little for whatever reason. "So do not act like us becoming enemies is my fault." Peter let go of Harry's wrist and left without uttering or allowing another word.

Peter closed the door when he got to his room, writing down the villains names and color coding them with highlighters before putting down Sandman's and Felecia's story, marking a small check next to their names. He shoved the paper under his mattress, afterwards standing and deciding to try out doctor Ock, reckoning he'd get Mysterio when the criminal returned home from whatever he was doing. 

"I don't plan on ever telling you my story Spider-man so I suggest you stop wasting your breath." Octavius commented bluntly, mechanical hands taking notes on some sort of subject he was looking into. 

"But-"

"You already know the majority of it anyways." 

"There's not more though?" Peter hoped he didn't sound too desperate. 

"What more would there be?" The scientist sighed, mechanical hand taking off his glasses as he looked up at the masked hero. "I lost my wife Rosie because of an experiment I put together, the chip that kept me in control of these arms broke, and when I gained enough sense to replace it I found I was as much a criminal even with control." He turned his back towards Peter once more. "While there are other things-" 

"What other things?" Peter persisted. 

"-they are things I do not plan to tell you about." The doctor finished, voice raised. "Are we done here?" 

Peter sighed and nodded at his stern and dangerous tone, reluctantly leaving the room. 

"Spider-man!" A voice called out, causing Peter to look over at Vulture. "Come! I need your assistance!" 

Peter arched a brow, curiously making his way over and seeing the criminal's electronic wings were all torn up. "Why should I help?" He questioned, smirking behind his mask. 

"Are you or are you not one of us?" Vulture snapped out annoyed. 

"Are you or are you not going to tell me why you're a criminal?" Peter countered.

"Why do you care about such a silly matter?! Just web my wings back together!" 

"I'll do it if you explain what turned you bad." 

"And if I don't?" 

Peter shrugged. "Then good luck getting that fixed."

Vulture glowered at him for a moment. "Fine, I will tell you after." 

Peter shook his head. "Uh-uh, you have to tell me either before or while I'm patching you up. Okay?" 

Vulture clenched his jaw. "Fine." He hissed through his teeth. 

Spider-man pondered a moment before nodding and stepping forward. "Alright, I'm all ears." 

Vulture waited until Peter started messing with his wings to reluctantly begin. "I was simply an inventor with a partner who was like a brother to me. One day, I came up with this amazing invention of wings, ones that were less advanced than these ones Oscorp gave me- although at the time, they were in their prime." He winced a bit, the nerves of his mechanical wings being pulled at connected to the nerves in his back; not that he bothered to tell Spider-man that. "My partner betrayed me, he'd been taking the money we both received and spending it on himself, stealing it from my account and putting it into his own. In a fit of rage, I attacked him. I did not kill him however, but I was deemed as a criminal nonetheless." He lightly elbowed Peter who tugged a bit too hard on his wires, mumbling at him to watch it. "I decided to steal my money back from his bank safe, and that was all I stole, only the amount I was owed, however that was still of course undeniably a crime." Vulture let out a bitter chuckle. "For a while I was on the run, always attacking the police who attacked me as defense but never harming them. And then one day I decided to attempt to turn over a new leaf, however when I tried to explain myself to the police my business partner must've had leeway on them, after all those who are big in business can intimidate even the law. So, to spite the justice system who wronged me since I had no other place to go or thing to do, I joined Octavius and agreed to help him take the system down considering there is little else I can do to survive." Peter finished patching up his wings. "Are you satisfied, spider?" 

Peter webbed one more torn place on Vulture's wing, silently nodding before eventually clearing his throat and saying, "This'll hold it up for a while but you should probably get it fixed by an engineer or something soon." 

Vulture nodded, standing up and looking over his shoulder pleased. "Not half bad." He approved with a smirk. "For this, I will give you a tip." 

Spider-man tilted his head. "A tip?" 

Vulture nodded. "If you want to learn Octavius's story you must first tell him your own." He shrugged. "It isn't much, but you seem desperate." 

"Thanks?" Peter replied, pondering on what had just been said before playing out how he'd tell his story without giving away his identity in his mind, and then, walking forth. 

"Boy I already told you I'm not telling my-" Octavius started, not looking up from whatever his mechanical arms were taking notes on. 

"I'll tell you mine." Peter blurted out, causing the other to look over his shoulder questioningly. "Uh- I mean- I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." 

"You already know my story." 

"But part of it wasn't true." Peter persisted. "You said when you regained control over your mind and pushed those things-" He pointed at the metal arms. "-out that you decided to stay a villain, but that's not true; you ended up almost sacrificing yourself to save New York and when you survived you let the police take you in. Even when you somehow managed to get out of prison you were a good guy, and then suddenly one day you were up and robbing banks again-" 

"The only way you're going to stop pestering me is if I tell you?" The doctor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose when the other nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you; but, first you tell me why you want to know, and it better be the truth." 

Considering he couldn't confess it was because he was contemplating on actually doing Deadpool's insane idea against his better judgment which would involve attempting to turn the villains good, Peter simply answered, "I'm just wanting to know what turns a good person into a villain." 

Octavius furrowed his brow broodingly. "Is this to help you understand why you became a villain?" 

"Yes." Peter lied, managing to keep his voice from cracking. 

"I doubt this will help, and I'm only going to tell you this once so listen up." Peter nodded at the scientist's words. "Anna." 

Peter blinked behind his mask. "Um... who?" 

"Do you recall that girl you didn't recognize after we'd switched bodies a few months ago?" 

"Oh- uh- the cook you'd befriended in my body, right?" 

Octavius nodded. "She is someone I've grown to develop certain emotions for which do not concern you. As a result, she will get caught by other enemies I've made, nemesis's who aren't as merciful as you, if I do not uphold my appearance as someone to be feared." 

"Who exactly are these enemies you're worried will kidnap her or whatever?" 

"Not just kidnap her, I suspect they'll research her as well considering that is the inhumane business of sorts they run." Peter stared at him for a moment, causing Octavius to sigh. "Mainly Ravencroft; I went against them and now they would gladly jump at the chance to somehow go against me if I seem soft." 

Peter frowned. "Ravencroft is a bad place then?" 

"It's a horrid place; you've probably been told differently since that's where you gladly unknowingly sent each supernatural criminal to before, but they do things much worst than allowing you to rot in a cell or face the death penalty." 

Peter looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. "I uh- look I-" 

"Most heroes don't know the fate they're sending their enemies off to, I do not expect you to of been any different. Now if you'll excuse me I need to continue my research." Octavius used a mechanical hand to put his glasses back on before turning and looking down at his desk, picking up his pencil. "Close the door on your way out." He spoke up. 

Peter nodded. "Right." He sighed whence exiting the room, deciding to wait around for Mysterio so he could find out his story for about half an hour before figuring going up to his room to take a nap would help the time go by quicker, however he didn't not nearly prepare himself for who he saw sitting on his bed. 

Deadpool perked up. "Good, this is your room then-" 

"You." Peter hissed out, stomping forward. "I am going to kill you-" 

"Whoa whoa whoa come on now, don't kill the guy who's about to help you escape!" Deadpool laughed nervously, putting his hands up defensively. 

Peter paused, hand gripping the chest part of Deadpool's suit and fist raised. "What?" 

Harry blinked when he heard voices coming from Peter's room, curiously peeking through the crack of the door and narrowing his eyes at the sight of Deadpool. 

"Look- Pete I know this wasn't a good idea- I mean I know now because I actually began to consider the fact this is pretty dangerous and you're not immortal like me- so I've come to help you get out of this place." The assassin smiled behind his mask proudly.

Harry felt his fists clench, eyes looking downwards, reaching for the handle- 

"I'm staying." Peter replied, causing the CEO to raise a brow and pause his motions. 

"Come again?" Deadpool questioned, unsure if he'd heard him right. 

"I'm not leaving." Peter crossed his arms. "I've decided to give your idea a try." 

Deadpool let out a fit of laughter, abruptly stopping when Peter stayed silent. "Oh dear gosh Spidey you're really serious?" The brunet nodded. "Alrighty come on, we're going." Deadpool decided, standing up and throwing the protesting Peter over his shoulder, ignoring the fists that pounded at his back and knees that rammed into his stomach. 

"Put him down." Harry finally warned, walking inside. 

Deadpool blinked, head tilting. "Sorry buddy but me and Spidey-kins-" 

"Do not call me that!" Peter huffed, kneeing Deadpool square in the stomach, managing to get both of them to fall over before he attempted to scramble away, glowering when Deadpool picked him up by the scruff of his suit. 

"Just trying to help you out here my little Spidey-Widey." Deadpool teased, throwing the objecting other back over his shoulder. 

"What's going on here?" Mysterio questioned, pushing by Harry and blinking behind the bowl hiding his face when he saw Deadpool about to jump out the window with Spider-man. 

"Deadpool-" Peter warned, not trusting this one bit considering they were four stories high. 

"Keep those adorable little hands and feet of yours indoors at all times!" Deadpool joked before leaping out the window, Harry cussing and rushing forward towards the window as Peter screamed bloody murder at Wade in fear he'd drop him. 

Peter blinked, feeling a shock strike throughout his ankle and up his leg, letting out a choked pained noise as he doubled forward and out of Deadpool's arms whence they reached the ground. 

"You jackass!" Peter groaned, clenching onto his ankle with the tracking device shocking him. 

"Oh- I get it! Just hold still and I'll-" Wade started, raising his swords to slice off the electronic. 

"No! No no no! Don't come near me with those! Back off!" Peter warned, scrambling back before forcing himself up, attempting to ignore his aching ankle still being shocked as he raced towards the back door, letting out a noise when several pit bulls rushed towards him. 

"Down." A voice warned, Peter letting out a relieved sigh as the dogs came to a pause and the pain in his ankle stopped, guessing whoever had the remote must've turned the device's shock off. "Get inside." Octavius instructed, Peter nodding and doing just that. 

"So the bug trying to escape, eh?" Rhino accused, eyes narrowed. 

Peter scoffed. "No actually I wasn't-"

"Then just what were you trying to do?" Sandman questioned, arms crossing. 

"I was being kidnapped!" Peter huffed, realizing that didn't exactly sound all too believable. 

"Kidnapped?" Vulture scoffed. "You and Deadpool are allies, we all know that." 

"He's telling the truth." Harry spoke up, causing Peter to blink and look over at the CEO coming down the stairs. "I overheard him and Deadpool speaking." He crossed his arms, head tilting. "Although I am wondering just what plan it was you two were talking about." 

Spider-man swallowed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh-" He searched for an at least somewhat believable lie. "-well it was sort of his idea I become a villain and um- I didn't want to at first but-" Alright, it was actually basically more or less the truth, although if he left out the details then he knew they'd be suspicious; but how could he give the details without them becoming furious at the fact he was attempting to turn them into good guys? 

Before anyone else could question him further however Harry seemed to form an idea of sorts with how a mischievous glint took place in his eyes. "Alright." He spoke up, giving a shrug. "That sounds about right to what you were saying to Deadpool back there." 

"And what exactly had he been saying?" Felecia questioned intrigued. 

"Various things." Harry answered, turning on his heel. 

Peter nervously waited only a few seconds but it seemed like minutes for the villains to decide that was that and go back to doing whatever they'd been doing before, other than Rhino who glared at Peter warningly. 

Peter decided, after Ock had returned inside once he'd somehow managed to get Deadpool to back off and leave, that now would be as good a time as ever to ask Mysterio about why he'd become a criminal, however before he could even get out a simple word Mysterio answered him. 

"I am guessing you wish to learn my story as you have the others?" Peter closed his mouth from behind his mask and nodded. "I will do so when you've learned everyone else's, that includes Osborn's, Max's, and Connors." Peter parted his lips to protest. "And no, you do not know all you suppose you do." He looked over at the other. "Learn what you do not know from them and then I will tell you what you wish."


	4. Splitting DNA

Peter heard a knock at his door, causing him to shove his paper containing the villains stories under his pillow before pulling out an earbud. "Come in!" 

Harry walked inside, giving a seemingly genuine smile that instantly put Peter on his guard. "Hey." 

"Can I help you?" The brunet questioned, arms crossing. 

"I was wondering if we could talk?" 

Peter blinked, not exactly expecting that. "About?" 

"I ah-" Harry paused, running a hand through his hair slightly nervously. "I wanted to apologize." 

"For?" Peter mumbled confused, brown eyes narrowed. 

Harry saw no reason to beat around the bush. "What happened at the clock tower." 

Peter blinked, grinning widely behind his mask and giving two thumbs up. "Wow Har amazing speech! I definitely forgive you for murdering my girlfriend! How about we go celebrate?" 

Harry nearly winced at the venomous sarcasm. "Peter-" 

"Just screw off." Peter grumbled, laying back onto the bed and putting his earbuds back in, scanning his iPod. "I'm not in the mood, Oz." 

Harry pursed his lips and nodded. "Fine." He stood, straightening up his jacket. "By the way, Rhino is convinced you stole his leftovers." He shrugged. "I'd look out for that." 

"Thanks for the tip." Peter scoffed, sighing when Harry purposefully didn't close the door and stomping over to shut it, blinking when Connors seemingly came out of nowhere and put his foot in said door. 

"We need to talk." The researcher spoke under his breath frantically, eyes darting around. 

Peter quirked a brow, hesitantly nodding. "Uh- yeah, okay, sure." He opened his door the rest of the way. "Come on in." Connors nodded, hurriedly doing just that. "Haven't seen you around here at all lately do you usually stay in your room or something?" Peter questioned, swallowing when the scientist locked his door. "Um, is there a reason you're-" 

"Parker you need to listen to me." Connors warned, rushing forward which in response made Peter shuffle back. "You are in danger here, if you don't find a way out you will be killed." 

"Whoa whoa whoa, come on doc these guys other than Rhino actually don't seem like they'd-" Peter started with a slightly nervous smile, not exactly knowing where this was coming from. 

"There is a man who is after Peter Parker, not Spider-man." 

Peter stared at him for a moment, clearly confused. "I'm sorry what? We're the same-"

"His name is Fiers, he's the one who helped put together the Sinister Six and while they may of forgiven Spider-man this man is someone who will never forgive Peter Parker; he will not rest until you're gone, even if that means-" 

"Alright, wait a second, I need you to back up here-" Peter sighed, trying to make sense of the frantic jumbled words. 

"There is no time to wait!" Connors hissed, eyes widening when he heard someone call Spider-man's name from outside. "You must listen to me, you need to get away from this place and if Fiers does catch you here you have to run and hope you do not get caught-" 

The door slammed opened, Connors and Peter looking over at Rhino. 

"Thief!" Rhino confused, causing the teen to sigh and face palm himself. 

"What is this about? The leftovers? Look I didn't steal them-" Peter dodged the handle Rhino had torn off his door thrown at him. "Wow amazing job genius now you-" 

"Rhino could you please give us a moment alone?" Connors sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose when Rhino objected and yelled something in Russian before charging Peter. 

"Talk to you later alright?" Spider-man spoke up before sprinting out of the room as Rhino chased him, not allowing Connors to say anymore.

"Leave the poor boy alone, Rhino." Mysterio chastised when he witnessed Peter crawling up the wall to stay safely on the ceiling. 

Ignoring him, Rhino simply continued cussing at Spider-man in Russian, grabbing a vase and flinging it at him. 

"Good try." Peter teased, catching the vase in his hand before tossing it onto the couch cushions. "You know anger therapy could actually really be good for-" 

"Get down here bug and we will settle this like men!" Rhino challenged, chest puffed out. 

"Yeah well you see the thing is while you know I'd love to do that and whatnot I'd rather not get punished again for getting into a fight so I'm good actually." 

"Coward!" 

"Hey who knows maybe I am but if anything I'm a coward who didn't eat your leftovers; do you always get this worked up about your food I mean sure I hated it when people ate my stuff without asking but geez I never tried to kill them, I feel like this is something a little more personal, maybe a bit demented?" 

"You fight like woman!" Rhino insulted, hands clenching into fists. 

"Have you ever met Black Widow or gone up against Black Cat? 'Cuz I gotta' say I take that as a tremendous compliment-" 

"You are puny weakling who cannot fight for themselves!" 

"Oh wow, yeah, ouch. That hurt, sure, that really really hurt. My heart is sincerely injured by your words. In fact-" Peter put out his hand, webbing Rhino's mouth. "-I'm just gonna' do that so you don't get down my ego anymore than you oh so successfully have." He hopped down from the ceiling, webbing Rhino's feet to the floor when the criminal sprinted at him, causing the villain to fall forward. "Oops." 

"What's going on here?" Octavius sighed, making Peter stiffen and turn, nervously about to attempt explaining himself. 

"Rhino started it, Spider-man was simply defending himself." Mysterio spoke up, not bothering to look away from the tear in his glove he was sewing. 

Octavius eyed Peter before eventually nodding and gesturing for him to leave the room, not wanting to get Rhino worked up anymore than needed. 

Peter made his way down the hall, shoving by Harry who glowered at him and sighed. 

"What's wrong Osborn?" Octavius questioned after getting Rhino to somewhat calm down and more or less accept he couldn't keep starting fights here. 

"Spider-man's an asshole." Harry grumbled bluntly, plopping onto a leather recliner and crossing his arms. 

"And just what makes you say that?" Mysterio piped up curiously, head tilting. 

"He won't listen to me." Harry answered simply, earning a scoff from Octavius. 

"People aren't required to-" The doctor started. 

"I mean he won't listen to something I'm attempting to explain is not my fault." Harry snapped, not in the mood for- well- any of anything really. 

"And just what is it precisely he won't listen to?" Mysterio questioned as the scientist decided to leave this little talk up to them and go back to finish the project he was working on. 

"Just stuff." Harry murmured, looking to the side and glaring at the bookshelf. "He's so freaking stubborn!" 

"He doesn't know you're not Goblin, does he?" 

Harry stared at him for a moment. "How is it exactly you are able to-" 

"I have my ways." Mysterio chuckled with a shrug. "Tell me, is it he won't listen or is it you cannot stay around him long enough to confess the truth?" 

"Stop." Harry instructed simply, standing and walking away. "Seriously I am not letting you do your little mind games where you figure out everything about me." 

"I'm simply asking." Mysterio defended innocently. 

"Asking about things you shouldn't know!" 

"Then please do enlighten me."

"Why do you care?!" Harry groaned frustrated, rolling his eyes which flashed emerald momentarily as Mysterio followed him down the hall. 

"You and Spider-man were once friends, yes? I simply want you to take this opportunity to mend that friendship and all things considered wouldn't mind helpi-" 

"Screw off and just leave me alone." Harry finally warned, spinning to glare at him, tints of emerald showing in his eyes. "I do not want you getting into my mind and figuring out every single little-" 

"Something wrong here?" Peter questioned, stepping out of his room and clearly looking rather protective towards Mysterio. 

Harry scoffed in disbelief, a sneer taking place. "Everything's just peachy." He spat, rushing off to his own room; this was unbelievable and to top it off Peter was all nice and buddy buddy with the man trying to snoop around in Harry's life problems- at least that's how Harry saw it anyways. He didn't have enough patience to deal with either one of them with how his vision was continuously flashing a dark shade of emerald. 

Mysterio sighed, arms crossing broodingly. "Spider-man, would you be willing to allow me the chance to change our little original agreement?" He eventually questioned hesitantly. 

Peter took a moment to realize he was talking about the agreement they'd had on learning his backstory. "Oh uh- sure go for it." He replied with a shrug. 

"Instead of you having to find out all of the other villains back stories allow me to tell you a secret about Osborn after I tell you what it is you'd like to know." 

Peter blinked, not expecting something so... simple, and rather intriguing; a secret about Harry? Oh this would be good. 

"What's the catch?" Peter questioned, not believing it could really be this easy. 

"I assure you there is no catch. Now do we or do we not have an agreement?" Mysterio straightened up, arms behind his back and head inclined. 

"Uh- yeah- sure- 'course we do." Peter agreed, not wanting to hesitate and have this opportunity taken away. 

"In that case-" Mysterio began, gesturing for Peter to follow. "-what exactly is it you'd like to know?" 

Peter hurriedly walked after the other down the hall. "What made you become a villain?" 

"I suppose the moment I made the decision to kill my brother would be the answer." Mysterio replied, earning a surprised glance. 

"You killed..?" Peter frowned- something seemed off. "What made you kill him?" 

Mysterio opened the door to his room. "He was not a good man." He stated simply, closing said door behind him after Peter walked inside. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I am going to tell this to you as simply as I can and I will not sugarcoat the details, is that much clear?" Peter quickly nodded, causing Mysterio to stare at him for a moment, pondering on whether or not he should really tell the other this. "My brother was a sexual abuser, to whom I will not disclose such information. One day, when he was about to force someone into doing something, I simply killed him so he would not be able to continue such acts." He looked to the side. "The police obviously did not for whatever reason believe me, however I managed to run away before I could be thrown in jail. I was rather young at the time- still a minor- but managed to at least get enough money to survive and such by doing street magic." Mysterio's arms crossed. "I became a rather famous magician, later on got into a bit of a disagreement with a police officer and since I simply had no respect for a force that found me wrongly guilty I..." A pause. "I suppose I simply decided I'd had enough of an unjust law system and more or less... well I admit I more or less snapped I suppose." He sighed, sitting on his bed and shrugging. "I didn't want to be taken to jail so I decided to quite simply instead defend myself by becoming a criminal."

Peter stared at him for a moment, frowning behind his mask. "You should've never been looked at as guilty in the first place." 

Mysterio chuckled, head tilting. "I must admit I never once guessed I'd be standing here telling you of all people about my story, Spider-man." He crossed his legs over one another, head inclining. "Now if it is perfectly fine and dandy with you I'd rather not linger on this subject any longer and instead would very much rather tell you the little secret about Osborn you agreed to hear." 

Peter nodded understandingly. "Uh- alright yeah- sure." 

"You should know it was not Mr. Harry who killed that woman on the clock tower." 

Peter blinked at his words, not sure what he'd been expecting but it certainly wasn't... that. "What?"

Mysterio hesitated a moment, allowing his words to sink in. "Do you know what it is Osborn and Connors have in common?" Peter took a moment to ponder before shaking his head. "They both developed the same effects whence attempting to mix their DNA with the DNA from another species." 

"Harry didn't turn into a lizard-" Peter countered confused. 

"True, however his DNA did not mix with the venom just as Connors did not mix with the formula." Mysterio waited, sighing when Peter clearly wasn't able to piece together what he was saying. "Connors developed a personality his body subconsciously created in order to cope with the new intake of DNA, AKA the Lizard was created and from time to time did and still does take him over."

Peter brooded a moment before he gradually felt his jaw drop. "Wait what? Are you saying the venom gave Harry another personality he couldn't control either or something-" 

"Goblin." Mysterio interjected, earning a fallen expression. "Spider-man, while Osborn and I may not always see eye to eye, it has come to my understanding you did not know of this piece of information and all things considered even if we have had our quarrels I must admit if I may that Harry does deserve a chance to perhaps properly apologize to you because he is from what I've seen over the course of knowing him genuinely sorry." When the masked other looked down unsurely, Mysterio hesitantly added, "He had held a grudge against you, but never wished you or Ms. Gwen death. True, there's been times he's wanted to somehow get you locked up in jail, however I assure you he has never despised you to the length Goblin has." Mysterio stood, walking over to his door and opening it. "Do what you will with this information. Until then, I must be going." Peter nodded, still looking down as he exited the room, pausing when Mysterio placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should know he refused to tell us your identity and somehow got even Goblin to keep quiet about it, and he deeply regrets what happened at that clock tower." 

Peter silently nodded, waiting a moment as Mysterio walked away before clenching his hands into fists and storming over to Harry's room. 

"For the love of all that is good it is not that hard to knock!" Harry snapped, spinning around and tossing down the medical kit in his hands before blinking and seeing it was Peter, pursing his lips. "What do you want, Parker?" He questioned, wrapping up the last bit of his wrist. 

"I'm sorry." Peter blurted out, earning a taken aback stare. "For not listening earlier when you tried to talk to me." 

Harry eyed him questioningly. "What-" 

"I know about Goblin." Peter interrupted, causing Harry to frown and look away. "Can you really not control him?" 

"Oh no I can control him just fine." Harry spat sarcastically, instantly regretting his words when Peter made his way forward, preparing himself for a punch and wincing when Peter's hands swooped out. The CEO blinked, feeling hands firmly but carefully grip his shoulders, hesitantly meeting warm brown eyes that looked more worried than anything and for once didn't hold buckets of hate towards him. 

"Har, why didn't you just-" 

"Well I did attempt to tell you earlier." Harry grumbled, trying to not flinch away from the expression that for the first time since he'd become Goblin didn't absolutely show Peter despised him. 

Peter nodded, biting his bottom lip at that. "Yeah... yeah, that's true... Uh- look Har, I'm just- I'm sorry I didn't know and if I had-" 

"Why're you apologizing you don't need to be sorry." Harry mumbled, forcing his gaze away. 

"Yeah, I do. Just... look seriously, I should've listened earlier and when I punched you the other day-" 

"Shut up it's fine." Harry huffed, arms crossing, blinking when he heard Peter sigh before realizing he was being pulled against the other. "What are you..?"

Peter pulled back, hands still on Harry's shoulders. "I know I won't be able to forgive Goblin, but can we at least- well I duno'... try to be buddies or something again or whatever? I mean-"

"If you get close to me you know Goblin will probably end up killing you." Harry warned, half joking but also half serious. 

"I don't care, I'm not going to shrug you off because of something you can't control." Peter instantly stubbornly insisted, causing Harry's stone cold expression to actually falter. 

Harry stared at Peter for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Sure, we can be friends or whatever you'd like to call it again." He of course wasn't about to show this was something he'd been wanting to happen... REALLY wanting to happen at that. 

Peter grinned at that, ruffling a hand through Harry's hair and earning a slight glare. "Knew you just couldn't resist me." He teased in attempt to lighten the mood up a bit, batting his ridiculously long eyelashes jokingly, earning a scoff. 

"Watch it Parker or I may change my mind." Harry warned jokingly, smirking nonetheless... however on the inside he was rather worried about what exactly Goblin would have to say about this...


	5. The Set Up

"I can manage on my own." Electro insisted with crossed arms. 

"Spider-man's been stuck in here all month, he needs to get some fresh air." Octavius countered, handing Max a shopping list and the remote which controlled to the device around Peter's ankle. "Just take him with you." 

"Why can't Mysterio take him?"

"Because it's your turn to run the errands so tough luck; anymore questions?"

Electro glowered at Peter whom shrunk into himself and gave a nervous chuckle, waving uneasily. Max reluctantly shook his head, leaving the house with the masked other following. 

"So uh, where exactly are we going?" Peter asked in a cheery tone, attempting to ease the tension. 

"To get groceries." Electro answered simply in a static voice. 

"Neato! Should be fun, huh?" Peter chuckled, elbowing Max lightly and rubbing the back of his neck when Electro clenched his jaw and stepped more so to the side. "Where do you usually get groceries at then anyways?" 

"You'll see." Max answered, annoyance in his distorted voice. 

"Ooh, a mystery-" 

"Sure." Electro interrupted sharply, getting Peter to nod awkwardly and quiet down until they got into the store. "If you see police, run. Until then, don't be spotted." 

"Easy enough, being nighttime and all-" 

"And stay quiet." Max warned, earning a nod. 

The two weaved their way through the aisles, Peter every once and a while doing an unnecessary trick such as juggling items into the cart, settling down when Electro gave him a series of unamused glares. 

"Looks like eggs are the last item!" Peter chimed, reaching over for a carton. 

"Please don't throw them." Max sighed, looking around to gaze anywhere but where his previous enemy was standing and freezing when he saw a policeman a few aisles away. 

Peter blinked behind his mask, feeling the other elbow him. "Wha-" He looked towards where Electro gestured, tensing up uneasily. "Run?" Max nodded. 

The two managed to sprint away right as the officer spotted them, Peter scoffing in bemused disbelief when Electro threw a bundle of money towards the counter; so they stole from banks but paid for groceries... lovely. 

Max swung the cart in front of Spider-man, causing Peter to thump against it before falling forward, making him glare at the other confused and about to question him before seeing what he was looking at.

"Great." Electro sighed as Ravencroft vans surrounded them. "Put your hands up." He warned under his breath as he did just that. 

"Huh?" Peter questioned taken aback. 

"Just do it and don't move." Electro replied through clenched teeth. 

Peter nodded, raising his hands and darting his eyes around warily. "Alright, you're the boss I guess." He sighed quietly. 

"Instructions to use water based weapon on target Max Dillon! Preferred weapon for threat Spider-man unknown! Fire at will!" A Ravencroft guard instructed. 

Electro grabbed Peter by his wrist and yanked the smaller one next to him before letting a wave of electricity crackle around the two, wincing as a jolt of water managed to hit his chest. 

"You alright?" Peter questioned in a shout, the sound of electricity crackling filling the air. 

Max clenched onto his unharmed shoulder in attempt to ease the pain. "I'm fine, just go and I'll catch up with you." His electric voice ordered as he allowed the energy to momentarily go down, stumbling forward slightly and blinking when Peter wrapped Electro's arm over his shoulders. "I said-" 

"Yeah yeah no time for that now come on!" Peter interrupted, grabbing a bag from the cart before using his web slinger to web a manhole which he yanked off, afterwards jumping inside, biting down on his bottom lip when he felt fire from a flamethrower wash over his leg. 

Peter and Electro both stumbled onto the concrete walkway underneath the drains before limping down the pathway Spider-man assured he knew like the back of his hand considering he'd chased enemies down here plenty of times. 

The walk was silent, Peter every once and a while stumbling, causing Max to tighten his grip on him ever so slightly until he was walking somewhat normally again, figuring the masked hero was just having trouble keeping up someone else's weight and not realizing his leg had gotten injured. 

"Can you get up the ladder?" Peter questioned, gradually stepping away from Electro. 

Max nodded, biting back any pain he'd had and forcing his way up, knowing better than to turn into electricity which would zap him up faster considering he'd previously found doing so with a water wound could cause it to enlarge with how his atoms got mixed and pulled and whatnot before going back into a solid being. 

Peter crawled up afterwards, burnt leg nearly giving out on the second to last step, blinking when he felt a hand grab his upper arm before hoisting him the rest of the way up, nodding in thanks. 

Ignoring the thanks, Electro limped inside, Peter following. 

"Is there a reason you're following me?" Electro questioned, about to shut his door in the other's face without a care in the world. 

"Don't you want help?" Peter asked. 

"No." Max attempted to close the door, eyes narrowing when Peter pushed his way inside. "What-" 

"Hush, I'm helping." Peter insisted, walking over to the bedroom's restroom and grabbing a dry towel, afterwards sitting down next to Electro on the bed and setting the bag he'd grabbed down. "Do you mind taking this off?" The brunet requested, pointing at the hoodie. 

Max hesitated before sighing and throwing his upper article of clothing to the side, looking away when Peter examined the dim dark blue place on his chest. 

Electro felt Spider-man dab at his wound, noting how close the other was in the back of his mind, feeling his breath gently brushing against his chest. 

"You got hurt?" Max questioned, blinking whence seeing the burn on Peter's leg. 

"I'm fine." Peter waved off with a shrug. "By the way thanks for not shocking me." He chuckled, previously expecting electricity to zap his hands when he went to work. 

"I've learned to control my electricity better is all." Electro mumbled, still eying the place on Peter's leg. 

Peter nodded, pulling back the towel and lifting up his mask over his nose, gently blowing on the wound and pausing when Max tensed up. "Sorry, just trying to see what works." He chuckled, pulling the mask back down and shrugging before dabbing at his chest a few more times. "Not really sure on how to dry your skin." 

"It's alright." Electro murmured, looking back to the side. "You should've just left you know." 

Peter shook his head. "Sure, I'd be uninjured and whatever but then you'd be captured." He shrugged. "Not exactly something ideal."

"You should treat your wound instead, it looks more severe." 

"I've had worst." Peter chuckled as though he wasn't in pain from having an extremely serious burn on his leg. "Well it doesn't look one hundred percent better exactly but its beginning to lighten up and glow again so..." Peter nodded approvingly. "All done!" He started to get up, blinking when Max sat him back down. 

Electro walked over to the restroom, wetting a towel but also keeping a section of it dry so water wouldn't come in contact with his skin before grabbing some bandages and scissors from under his sink and walking back over to the other. "Hold still." He instructed simply, snipping away the material around the masked one's leg. 

"You uh- you know you don't have to do this right? I mean what I did was a favor so you don't need to feel like you have to return-" 

"Just be quiet and hold still." Max spoke up, carefully pressing the damp towel gently against Peter's leg, causing the other to wince and apologize for moving. "You have a bathtub in your room?" He questioned, earning a nod. "Stay here and keep that against your leg." 

Peter did just that, looking around Electro's room and humming slightly bored but more so in pain than anything until Max returned and helped him over to his room, causing the brunet to blink whence seeing his tub full of water with even a bit of ice. 

"Oh uh- hey thanks-" Peter started with a pleasantly surprised grin. 

"Don't mention it." Electro murmured, his words quite literal. "Do you need anything else?" He questioned after helping Peter sit down on the edge of the tub. 

"Good company?" Peter joked with a laugh. 

"I'll get Harry when he comes back then." Max started to leave, pausing when told to wait. 

"I mean- I was joking but you'd be pretty good company buddy!" 

"Buddy?" Electro questioned with narrowed eyes, looking over his shoulder. 

Peter's smile faltered behind his mask. "Um, well I'm guessing we're still not on all that good of terms then?" 

"Why would you want to be on good terms?" 

"I dunno', I guess because you seem pretty cool when we're not trying to kill each other." Max looked away at that, eyes gazing towards the floor broodingly. "I mean- you can stay here for a while, if you want; it's not like I wouldn't enjoy the company and all." 

Electro paused, pondering on the offer before shaking his head. "If you need anything just call me." 

"Hey Max?"

"Yes?" 

"Thanks." Peter gave a genuine smile behind the red and blue material. "This means a lot." 

Electro didn't respond, silently returning to his room, absorbing some energy from the outlet to recharge and then trying to find ways to make the time go by faster before it was finally morning and he went to go check on Peter, looking around the room confused to find no one there and going down to the kitchen. 

"Have you seen Spider-man?" Max asked Octavius; the only morning person in this place. 

"Here." Octavius offered plainly, handing the remote to Peter's tracking device over to Electro. 

Max arched a brow. "Why-" 

"Come on sparkles let's get out of here!" Peter offered, Electro blinking as the hero swung from the ceiling down next to him, apologizing when Octavius warned against doing that inside. 

"Just go, Osborn's orders for you to watch over him while he gets some fresh air." Octavius spoke up, catching the reluctant look Max gave him. 

"Mysterio could watch him." Electro suggested, keeping from shocking the daylights out of the smaller one when he swung an arm around him. 

"Aw come on! It'll be fun!" Peter insisted, grinning behind his mask. 

"Osborn wanted you to take him, now go." Octavius demanded sternly, arms crossing. 

Max nodded, deciding he'd have to question Harry about this later as he walked outside with Peter, turning off the tracking device's shock. "Your leg already healed?" He questioned with an arched brow. 

"Yep! How's your chest holding up?" 

"Fine." Electro answered, pulling up his hood and wondering why they had to do this in broad daylight. 

Peter nodded, looking around for police cars as the two walked down the busy street. "So uh- Har told me about what happened at Oscorp; like how you became Electro and all." He looked over at him. "And um- look I'm sorry about what happened in TownSquare, I didn't mean to make it look like-" 

"Why are you bringing this up?" Max questioned, giving the masked hero a cold glance. 

"No reason just..." Peter trailed off. "Look, if it means anything you were a somebody then just like you're a somebody now." He chuckled, gently elbowing the electric being. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Electro questioned, stepping away slightly after the friendly touch. 

"Becoming Electro made you impressive but when you were just Max you still seemed like you were pretty cool." Peter chuckled, earning a taken aback stare. "And who knows? If you still wanna' be friends maybe we can be friends." He shrugged. "Just a suggestion." Electro grabbed Peter's arm, earning a surprised noise as he shoved him towards an alleyway and blocked his path. "Hey now, what-"

"Is there a reason you're trying to ally yourself up with everyone?" Max questioned, electricity crackling in the hand he raised. 

"What? Pft- no- I'm not-" The energy intensified. "Look there's no ulterior motive for me trying to patch things up between us, alright? You seemed like a good guy when you helped with my leg yesterday so I figured it would be worth a try to put the past behind us." Peter raised his hands defensively. "That's all, okay? That's all." He swallowed nervously, backing up against the wall. "I promise." 

Electro stared at him for a moment before allowing his hand to lower. "Where are you leading us?" 

"Wait what-" 

"You're taking us somewhere." Max accused. 

"No I'm-" Peter saw his glare flash warningly. "Okay I am but it's not like a trap or anything it's just- look it's a surprise okay? Trust me." 

"Trust you?" 

"Well alright I know you probably wouldn't-" 

"If this is a trick you know you're going to be fried?" 

"Yes I know, believe me I understand you can put me through a world of pain considering you have that." Peter gestured to the tracking device remote. "You have the upper hand so you don't have to worry about me pulling anything." 

Electro stared at him for a moment before stepping aside, causing Peter to let out a relieved breath. 

"If you try anything I won't hesitate." Max warned, the electricity around him gradually calming as he followed Spider-man out of the alleyway and down the street again. 

"Roger that." Peter spoke up in a friendly tone, patting Electro on the back and hurriedly apologizing when the other gave a warning look to him. 

"Why did Harry want me to go with you?" Max eventually questioned, wondering what his friend was up to by enforcing this. 

"I asked him to give the order." Peter confessed with a shrug. 

"Since when did you two get along?" 

Peter laughed nervously. "Funny story- we actually sorta' knew each other before I became Spidey and he became Goblin." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But some stuff went down and..." He trailed off. "We're all good now though!"

Electro frowned at that last part, wondering in the back of his mind if Spider-man would be someone he'd have to be around more than usual now. He blinked as Peter came to a stop, tensing when he saw a group of journalists wave and greet him curiously. 

"Did you set this up?" Max questioned with a glower, about to fry the other whence guessing he was going to be arrested or something since the media were like magnets when it came to policemen. 

"Just talk to them." Peter huffed, hands raised defensively. 

"What-" 

"Max Dillon?" A young woman asked, grinning excitedly. "Ah, Spider-man here said we could interview you on what exactly happened at Oscorp with Alistair Smythe?" She tilted her head intrigued. "He informed us that you have some dirt on him and we're a bit of a rebellion group that's been trying to get that guy taken down for a while now." The young lady pulled out her notebook. "From what he told me you were treated poorly at the workplace and had something stolen? We'd like to get this known and out to the public as soon as possible if that fits in with your schedule." 

Electro took a moment to let what had just been said to sink in, looking over at Spider-man and staring at him taken aback for a moment. "You set this up?" He questioned again, not nearly as upset as before. 

Peter gave a shrug, sitting on the outside concrete stairs next to the reporter and electric being. "Maybe." He lounged back, knowing this would take a while. 

After about an hour passed the rebellion reporter's walkie talkie went off, a voice saying something about how they couldn't distract the police any longer and a police car was coming their way. 

"Time to go." Spider-man instructed as he hopped up. 

"One more question if I may?" The reporter spoke up quickly. "For you though." 

Peter blinked, rubbing the back of his neck. "Alright, sure." 

"Is it true you're a criminal now?" 

Peter hesitated for a moment, trying to choose his next words carefully before eventually saying, "It's true I'm on the side Electro's on, let's just keep it at that!" He gestured forward, the two quickly making their way back towards the mansion. 

"Why did you set that up?" Max questioned as Spider-man swung from building to building, zapping beside him. 

"Truce?" Peter offered, looking towards Electro hopefully. "We got off on the wrong hand and the way I see it-" A loud bang went off, Peter wincing and letting out a surprised noise as he stumbled onto a rooftop, kneeling over and clenching his hip. "Well crap." He laughed out in pain, realizing his bleeding hip had been grazed. 

"Are you alright?" Max questioned, instantly coming to a stop beside him and eying his wound worriedly. 

"Define okay?" Peter replied, limping over to the side of the building and looking down at the police cars. "Lovely." He sighed, stepping back and looking around as though an idea would fall out of the sky. 

Electro stared at him broodingly for a moment before hesitantly saying, "I could block them if you can still manage to swing back to the mansion." 

Peter stared at him unsurely, wondering if he should trust the other to that extent since he still really didn't know where they stood before deciding he simply had no other choice. "Alright." 

Max nodded, waiting for the masked hero to jump off the building before throwing electricity down at the cops, not quite hitting them however managing to make them take cover rather than fire. He eyed Peter, making sure he got from building to building until the two were safely back at the mansion. 

"Careful." Electro murmured in a static voice, letting the other wrap an arm over his shoulder as he helped him over to the door. 

"Thanks." Peter breathed out relieved Max hadn't ended up letting him basically die and kept to his word, limping inside the mansion and being greeted with a worried Felecia who ushered him over to a couch. 

"We saw you two on the news, why in the world did you go out in broad daylight?" She huffed, peeling away a part of Spider-man's suit so she could examine the wound. 

"Well the police were supposed to be held off for half an hour longer." Peter huffed, earning a confused glance. "Nothing." 

Felecia shook her head, giving a sigh. "You're lucky Electro fended off those cops you know." 

Peter gave a chuckle at that, wincing slightly when she began to patch him up. "True." He agreed, giving Max who was watching slightly worriedly a thumbs up, catching his expression and quickly adding, "I've had worst." 

Electro blinked, letting his expression fall to an unreadable one as he cleared his throat and nodded, arms crossing and looking to the side. He began to walk towards his room whence seeing Peter was seemingly going to be alright however paused in the threshold, looking over his shoulder. "Thank you." 

Peter grinned behind his mask at that. "No problemo buddy, that's what friends are for, right?" He winced again, glaring at Felecia through his mask. "Come on take it easy-" 

Felecia stuck him with the needle again, harder than needed. "Well maybe this will help you learn to be more careful." 

Peter scoffed, looking back to say one more thing to Max but blinking when he saw the other must of walked off back to his room; at least they seemed to be on good terms now.


	6. Jealousy?

"I don't know why you came to me for help, Felecia at least knows how to sew." Harry murmured, patching up the leg and hip place on Peter's suit. 

"Well you're almost done so-" Peter winced when Harry accidentally stuck him. "Ouch." He huffed accusingly. 

"Well it's not my fault you asked a drunk person to sew up your suit for you." Harry scoffed, pulling back and biting the string before pulling, causing it to snap. "There." 

"Thanks." Peter said, examining the unnoticeably sloppy handiwork. "And you shouldn't be drinking Har, you're only twenty." He sighed, arms crossing. "How do you even get-" 

"Oh please Peter I'm an Osborn I have my ways." Harry interrupted, shrugging as he put up the supplies in the sewing kit he'd found. "Besides my father sent me scotch when I was sixteen so-" 

"He what?" 

"You know my father wasn't exactly dad material." Harry mumbled, setting the sewing box to the side. "Need anything else?" 

"Good company?" Peter answered with a shrug, smiling through his mask. 

"I'll go get Felecia." Harry joked with a smirk, laying down on the bed and putting his arms behind his head. 

Peter laughed, laying next to Harry and staring up at the ceiling. "Remember when we'd have sleepovers every night as kids?" 

Harry cracked a grin at that. "I practically lived with you." 

"Aunt May would even get our names mixed up sometimes." Peter added with a chuckle. 

"I stayed with you even when I was sick." Harry snickered, looking over at the brunet. "I remember you always got horrified I was going to die or something." 

"Shut up." Peter laughed, grabbing a pillow and hitting Harry with it, earning a snigger. "You always looked so fragile when you were sick so-" 

Harry batted his eyes and stared at Peter with a dreamy smile. "Aw, you worried about me a lot didn't you?" 

"Hush." Peter chuckled, elbowing Harry and earning a snicker. 

"You remember MJ?" 

"Of course I do, she was my biggest crush as a kid." 

Harry turned to look at the other. "You still hang out with her?" 

"We kinda' went separate ways when high school came around." Peter answered with a shrug. "Her and Gwen were actually pretty close though." 

Harry nodded at the mention of Gwen, the air suddenly seeming a whole lot tenser. "I see." He murmured, unsure of what else to say now; he hated whenever things were too silent. "So how'd things go with Max yesterday?" He eventually added to break the quietness lingering in the room. 

"Pretty well actually." Peter answered, grinning slightly. "He's a pretty cool guy when he's not trying to fry you." 

Harry smirked at that. "He's actually quite interesting when you get to know him." He hummed in agreement. Again, silence came back into place, however this time Harry got a rather insane idea to break it... so of course he was going to try it. "Hey Pete?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you straight or bi?" 

Peter nearly choked on air at the question. "Uh- why?" 

Harry kept back his snicker; this was too good, Peter had avoided answering it which could practically only mean... "Just-" He attempted to come up with a good reason to his question. "-there's been rumors about you and Deadpool is all." 

Peter scoffed. "We're not dating." 

"So you're straight?" Harry pressed, one way or another going to get a yes or no. 

Peter gave a nervous laugh before shrugging. "Yeah I guess so." 

Harry couldn't hold back the bemused chuckle that left his lips at that. "You guess so?" 

"Well- I mean- you know- more or less-" 

"More or less?" Harry continued with a raised brow, eying Peter and noting the way his ears were bright red. 

"I support gays-" 

"But are you bi?" 

"Huh?" 

Harry rolled his eyes at how Peter was stalling. "Are you bi or are you straight?" 

"Well I'm not gay-" Peter started, now avoiding Harry's gaze. 

"Yes I know that but are you bi?" 

"Bi?"

"Yes bi." Harry confirmed with a wide smirk. 

"I'm not- well I mean- you know- I'm basically- alright look I'm-" Peter blinked when Harry sat up only to make his way over onto his lap. "Uh-" 

"Let me guess, you're bi curious maybe?" Harry nearly quite bluntly purred, staring down knowingly at the other who looked like a deer in headlights. 

Peter swallowed and shrugged. "I guess that's possible? I dunno' I mean- not really- well actually- um-" 

"You only stutter like this when you're trying to hide something." Harry commented knowingly, smoothing out Peter's suit by dragging his hands across the material. "Come on Pete, we're best friends; you know you can tell me anything." He urged cooly, casually peeling Peter's mask above his nose when there was no objection. 

"Uh- y-yeah- 'course I know that I um- I just-" Peter tensed slightly, wondering if Harry had really just barely brushed his hips back and forth ever so slightly. "Uh-" 

"If you want me to stop you know that all you have to do is give the word and I'll be off." Harry interjected, leaning forward and placing his hands on either side of Peter but doing no more. 

"You're drunk aren't you? This is why you're doing this? Or-" 

"Maybe." Harry answered with a smug snigger, shoulders shrugging. He stared down at the other for a moment before dipping forward and pressing his lips against Peter's, making sure it was quick and chaste before murmuring against his lips, "I don't hear you telling me to stop." 

Peter opened his mouth to reply sarcastically however found for once no sarcastic words came to mind, said mind seeming to shut off when Harry continued. 

The kiss was a little one ended at first, Harry taking the lead and being sure to not take things too fast, simply moving his lips against Peter's and waiting for the masked other to respond. After a few moments Peter began to gradually kiss back, at first just barely moving his lips however going forth with more assurance when Harry gently nipped at his bottom lip approvingly. 

When Peter was finally kissing back with just as much force it urged Harry to daringly dart his tongue against the other's lips, the brunet hesitantly parting said lips and letting out a slight noise when Harry dove down into his mouth and practically shivered at the other's taste, feeling Peter fight against his tongue for dominance before deciding to allow the hero the win just this one time, not wanting Peter to shy away. 

After Peter had more or less gotten lost in the overpowering scent Harry had which reminded him of one of the rare rich-boy colognes that didn't want to make him choke and instead was oddly pleasant he felt the CEO dip his hips down, causing Peter to slightly arch surprised before bringing his hands up to grip Harry's hips approvingly. 

Harry brought down the neck part to Peter's suit, pulling back some so he could kiss along Peter's neck and jawline, giving an occasional nip, his hips still rocking against Peter's when suddenly the door opened, causing Peter to let out a noise of surprise as Harry glared over towards the door, blinking when he saw it was Electro. 

"Uh- hey." Peter greeted in a cracking voice, quickly sitting up and pulling his mask back over his chin, straightening up the neck part of his suit. "Everything alright?" 

Harry reluctantly crawled off of Peter, looking over at Max and realizing he was probably here to fix the outlet that had been giving him trouble. 

"Sorry-" Electro apologized, not exactly sure of what else he should do. "I'll come back later." The engineer quickly decided, shutting the door and frowning at how he felt slightly... wait what? No- he couldn't really actually be jealous, right? Like that'd ever happen... right? He shook his head, hurriedly walking off and clearing his throat. 

"Great." Peter huffed, laying back down and putting a pillow over his masked face. "Look- we shouldn't of- I- just- you're drunk and this- can we please not- this wouldn't of happened if you were sober so let's not hold this against each other or whatever okay buddy? I don't want things in between us getting weird." Peter laughed, slightly nervously. 

Harry frowned at that, actually quite sure he'd enjoy kissing Peter even if he wasn't drunk, after all he'd had an on and off 'crush' thing on the other for a while- not that he'd ever dare to admit it. 

But... Harry smirked, nonchalantly shrugging and nodding. "You're right." He agreed cooly, standing and straightening himself up. "Apologies, Pete." He turned on his heel and held back his snicker. "Assuming you want to be left alone for a while to gather yourself up?" 

"Yes please." Peter answered from under his pillow. 

"Alright, see you at dinner." Harry hummed, walking towards the door and deciding he'd seen enough from Peter tonight to know if he wanted a chance at this then he'd have to not take it too fast... although he clearly had a chance, and that made his smirk grow even more so. Harry made his way over to Max's room and tapped on the door. "Max?" 

Electro sighed, rubbing his upper arm unsurely. "Come in." 

Harry entered the room, head tilting at how Max looked away. "Sorry about that back there-" 

"Not your fault." Electro spoke up in a static voice with a shrug. 

"Still." Harry murmured, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm letting him stay in my room for a while, would you mind just fixing the outlet later? He's a bit-" Harry clicked his tongue. "-shy." 

"Sure." Max said simply, tone stern and expression bitter, causing Harry to quirk a taken aback brow.

"You alright?" Harry questioned, not exactly sure as to why Electro would look so sour. 

"Yes." Max answered, still avoiding Harry's questioning gaze. "I'll come around to your room later to do the outlet." He added, stern tone making it more than clear he wanted to be left alone. 

Harry almost shrugged and left, too, but then he heard Goblin speak for the first time since he'd made up with Peter and suggest that perhaps Electro was a bit jealous, allowing that to sink in. 

Harry looked over at Max and kept his jaw from dropping. "Are you sure everything's alright?" He questioned, daring to make the choice of staying. 

"Positive." Electro answered coldly, Goblin's accusations being practically confirmed. 

And Harry Osborn did something even the Goblin found rather surprising. "Hey Max..." He practically purred, hand resting on the other's arm. "When you come by there's something I want to discuss, is that okay?" 

Electro eyed him questioningly, almost wondering if Harry was flirting however figured that couldn't be the case with how Spider-man had been putty in his hands just moments ago and Max just wasn't one who exactly got flirted with. "Why can't you just discuss it now?" 

"Secret." Harry chimed, getting up and giving a wink, causing Electro to stare at him unsure if he'd really just winked at him, guessing Harry had to of just had something in his eye. 

"Alright..." Max murmured uneasily, having to break his gaze from the way Harry's hips suddenly swayed when he walked, figuring his mind simply had to just be playing tricks on him. 

"See you tonight." Harry hummed, Electro wondering if he'd really just looked him up and down before leaving. 

Max shook his head, trying to clear his mind- wait tonight? See Harry tonight? Since when had it been decided he'd come at night-?


	7. Two Sided Plans

Electro eyed the other warily, head inclining slightly as he straightened up. "Goblin." He greeted. 

Goblin smirked, arms crossing. "Max." He responded with a nod. 

It was unnerving really, how Goblin had progressed to where he looked so identical to Harry it was difficult to tell the two apart except for a few key features. Goblin had sharp fangs and claws along with a tongue and ears which were pointed not to mention his emerald eyes with darker circles under them and paler skin, but other than that he and Harry were identical. 

"I'll come back later." Electro decided, turning and about to leave, figuring the outlet could be put off a little bit longer. 

"Oh what's wrong don't want to play?" Goblin purred, causing Max to cautiously stop and look over his shoulder. "I actually have to insist you stay, there's something Harry wanted to tell you but now that I have the chance to be the one to inform you instead I've got to take it."

Electro frowned, turning to look at him. "Inform me of what?" 

"A little secret Harry was going to let you in on." Goblin approached the other with a glint in his eyes. "One about you, Spider-man, and him." 

"Alright, I'm listening." Max eventually impatiently murmured in a static voice. 

Goblin clicked his tongue at that. "You know, you looked rather jealous earlier after seeing Harry pawing at Spider-man." Electro blinked, eyes narrowing at that. "Or would it be that you're more jealous of Spider-man pawing at Harry?" 

"What are you-" 

"Maybe both of them pawing at each other?" Goblin offered, not flinching when electricity abruptly crackled off the other's skin in warning. "Temper temper." 

"What are you getting at?" Max questioned, stepping forward menacingly however Goblin kept his ground. 

"Just trying to figure out which of the two it is you'd rather pin down against the bed is all-" Goblin felt a hand grab onto his upper arm before shoving him against the wall, keeping him there dangerously. "Oh come now Max, we both know you wouldn't hurt me, not when you know you'd be hurting Harry too." 

"You're lucky you're in Harry's body." Electro spoke up, electricity still crackling around him. "Now stop beating around the bush." His distorted voice rumbled. 

"Hmph... Alright, gladly. To put it absolutely simply as far as Harry and I have both decided you seem to fancy him and the bug and he just so happens to fancy you and the bug." Goblin puffed out his chest slightly. "Make the connection?" 

Max stared at him for a moment, putting the words together. "Harry-?" 

"Yes, he does indeed as I just said fancy you." Goblin cracked a smirk. "So considering he also likes Spidey just as you more than obviously like both him and Spidey there's a chance perhaps all of you could..." He trailed off, allowing Electro to use his imagination. 

Max released Goblin and stepped back, eying him up and down unsurely. "I never said I..." He trailed off, more or less denying the quite frankly undeniable fact he did indeed have a liking towards Peter and Harry. 

Goblin scoffed at that. "It's practically a known fact you have an interest in the two of them." 

"Why should I trust you?" Electro finally questioned, confused calculating expression covered up with a hard stone cold one, still not admitting anything. 

The corner of Goblin's lips tugged upwards. "Trust me?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "We both know that isn't a good idea, there's no denying that." He stepped forward, causing Max to almost step back. "However you don't need to trust me to know who you have the hots for." He added bluntly, palm laying itself on the electric one's chest. "And judging from the way you can't stop looking me up and down I'd say you definitely like Harry considering this is his body." He leaned forward slightly. "Am I right?" When Electro looked away instead of answering Goblin knew he'd won. "So now the only question is whether or not you like the bug." 

"Spider-man." Max corrected in an attempt to defend the masked hero, realizing his mistake too late when he caught the toothy grin Goblin flashed, white fangs showing. 

"So you do like him." Goblin hummed, stepping away broodingly. "Well I still want Spider-man dead but I suppose at this time me killing him wouldn't exactly be wise." He sighed, arms crossing. "Although while I'd rather not participate in assisting you with the little plan Harry has to get you all together he's bound to tell you later on so I wouldn't be preventing anything by keeping my mouth shut... I may as well fill you in now since I really have nothing else to do." 

"Harry has a plan to what?" Electro questioned, unsure if he'd heard him correctly. 

"You heard me." Goblin chimed with a snicker. "Now do you want me to fill you in or not?" 

Meanwhile none other than Deadpool was attempting a truce with Peter. 

"I mean if you really want to do this even though you'll probably get yourself killed I guess that's your choice then or whatever." Wade sighed with a shrug. 

"It is." Peter agreed, arms crossed and foot tapping. "What are you doing here anyways? If you try to kidnap me again I swear I'll-"

"Relax I'm not here to save you." Deadpool corrected, putting extra emphasis on the word, 'save.' 

"Then what-" 

"Come on Spidey you know deep down we're buddies even if you won't admit it, don't you at least want some outside company around here? Like at least one friend who isn't a villain?" 

"Isn't a villain? Wade you're a mercenary for hire-"

"A lovable one though!" Deadpool countered enthusiastically. 

Peter rolled his eyes behind his mask nonetheless paused before eventually giving a hesitant nod and sighing. "Alright, fine; you can stay but don't try anything funny, alright?"

Deadpool nodded enthusiastically. "Right!" He sat cross legged on the bed proudly. "So how's the whole plan-to-save-them thing or whatever going anyways?" 

Peter shrugged, also taking a seat on his bed and bringing out the sheet of paper with everyone's names and stories on them. "This is what I figured out and at the bottom is just a few ways I could maybe try to make things that went wrong right and just hope they..." He trailed off. 

Deadpool nodded, scanning over the paper before looking back up at Peter. "Gotcha', but how is it exactly you're gonna' do any of this stuff when you've got that tracking device on yourself?"

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll figure something out." He took the paper back, stuffing it back into his pillow. 

"Anyway I can help? Please?" Deadpool rang out, hands clasping together childishly. "Things are boring around the apartment and I want to do something fun!" 

Peter paused a moment, surprisingly enough actually contemplating things over before crossing his arms and tilting his head. "You know... there actually is a way you could help."

"Really?"

Peter nodded, grabbing a sheet of paper and pencil from his bedside table. "Are you any good at getting high up people to get together?" Wade opened his mouth to answer. "Without threatening them." He added, jotting something down. 

Deadpool let out a sigh at that yet nonetheless nodded. "Yeah, sure. Why?" 

Peter paused, writing down one more thing before looking back up at the other and saying, "Here's what I need you to do, alright?"

Wade nodded, taking the paper and perking up. "I'm all ears boss!" He joked. 

After Peter explained to Deadpool just who he wanted him to get in touch with Wade rather enthusiastically went to sneak out the window as a knock was heard on his door, causing the anti-hero to instead hide behind the curtains as it opened, Peter quickly throwing off the shirt part of his suit as it did so and wrapping sheets around his hips. 

"Getting dressed!" Peter lied, giving a look towards the curtains when he heard a quiet snort of amusement. 

Max blinked, cheeks turning a darker shade of blue as he looked towards the side quickly and murmured an apology, instantly shutting the door and waiting for the other to give the okay to come inside. 

"Wow Spidey have you been working out more than usual?" Deadpool teased, earning a glower. 

"Out, now." Peter hissed through clenched teeth. 

"Alright alright, I'm going geez; lighten up a little will ya'?" Deadpool huffed, climbing out the window and giving a wave before jumping. 

Peter sighed, walking over to close the window before settling down back on his bed and straightening himself up after putting the shirt part of his suit back on. 

"Come in." Peter mumbled slightly embarrassed, putting on a grin behind his mask when an equally if not more so embarrassed Max made his way warily inside. 

"Sorry-" 

"Nah it's fine! Know you didn't mean to." Peter assured with a chuckle, head tilting. "What's up?" 

Electro sighed, rubbing his upper arm unsurely. "How are you?" He was already regretting going through with this; getting on a 'good level' as Goblin had put it certainly wasn't about to be easy it seemed; charisma just wasn't Max's forte.

Peter blinked slightly taken aback at the question, not exactly sure what he was expecting but knowing small talk wasn't something he'd ever presume to willingly receiver from Electro; maybe the electric being had warmed up to him after all. 

"I'm good, you?" Peter answered with a friendly laugh, trying to ease down the thick tension. 

"Fine." Max murmured, about to decide backing out of this would be the better idea until Peter patted the place beside him, blinking and hesitantly giving a nod as he went to sit by the other. 

"So what's up?" Peter asked, gently nudging the taller of the two in order to let him know there were no harsh feelings. 

"Just wanted to check up on you." Electro answered, averting the brown eyed boy's gaze out of nervousness. 

Peter beamed at that, chuckling and relaxing a little. "Really?" He paused. "Well, thanks! That means a lot! You wanna' hang out or something then?" 

Max almost cracked a taken aback smile at that, not exactly use to the rather welcoming words. "Sure." He agreed in a distorted voice after a moment. 

"Maybe Har could join us too?" Peter offered. 

"Harry's feeling under the weather." Electro lied, knowing better than to let the hero meet Goblin. 

Peter's expression behind his mask fell at that. "The disease?"

Max paused, not wanting to worry the other but at the same time not particularly wanting to lie. "Sort of, but nothing fatal or to worry about." Again, he rubbed his upper arm feeling uneasy. 

Peter nodded, pondering for a moment. "Maybe we should make him something? Like soup or whatever." 

Electro shrugged and nodded. "Sure." Another pause before he kept from pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing in a static tone, "Sorry-" 

Peter guessed this apology was for not exactly being a man of many words and quickly shook his head, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "No no, it's fine seriously; being quiet makes you all the more mysterious and cool." He chuckled, elbowing him gently. "Besides it's not like I expect you to be up and comfortable with me right away-" The masked vigilante stood and stretched, looking over his shoulder at the other. "-takes time to become proper friends or whatever, right?" 

Max barely smiled and nodded at that, following the other into the kitchen before helping him whip something up. 

But then... Rhino came in. 

Peter sighed at the spilt soup, arms crossing. "Yeah alright good job douche bag you totally didn't do that on purpose." He mumbled sarcastically, getting a rag to clean the mess up. "Jerk." 

"Problem bug?!" Rhino spat, Electro clenching his jaw and narrowing his eyes at that. 

"Just screw off." Peter grumbled, kneeling down to clean. 

"So the spider is cocky now, eh?" Rhino sneered, walking forward threateningly and blinking when Max caught his shoulder. 

"That's enough." Electro warned, electricity crackling menacingly, not releasing until Rhino eventually reluctantly nodded and backed off, grumbling as he stormed off. "You alright?"

Peter nodded, taking off his red glove to examine his burnt hand and saying, "Thanks." 

Max gave a nod, nonetheless eying Peter's hand as the other stood before grabbing a rag and filling it with ice, holding it out and earning a thankful nod. 

"We're out of soup, I'll go get some more." Electro murmured. 

"Can I go with you?" Peter asked, earning a blink. "Pleeeease?" He childishly chimed with a laugh, folding his hands together and holding them up to his chest. 

Max felt a pleasantly taken aback smile attempt to tug at his lips and nodded. "Sure." He held out his hand, absorbing the stream of energy from the tracking device so it wouldn't go off. 

Peter looked up at him slightly- okay, very- surprised. "Why did you-?"

Electro shrugged. "Easier." 

"But I mean... you trust me to not... you know, run?" 

Max hesitantly nodded. "Should I not?"

Peter noted the edge in his voice, knowing this would get Electro in extreme trouble if he tried anything. "Of course you can!" He laughed, giving the villain's back a pat. "I mean, we're buddies now so..." The smaller one trailed off. 

Max nodded, making sure Peter wasn't shocked when they left the house before setting out to the store and wondering if maybe, just maybe, there was a chance Harry's plan would work... only problem being he wasn't sure he trusted Goblin somehow being okay with this and also wondering if there was some sort of possible ulterior motive; after all, Goblin was- well- Goblin.


	8. Intoxicated Acts

"You measured it wrong." Peter commented as he mixed a bowel of ingredients. 

Harry sighed frustrated. "I did it close enough." 

"Unless you want rubbery underdone pancakes you did it wrong." Peter countered with a shrug. 

"Fine, why don't you do it then?" Harry huffed, dropping the bowel on the counter, causing Electro to shake his head and almost smirk slightly. 

"Don't be a kid." Peter snickered, taking a handful of flour and flicking it onto Harry's face without looking, too busy with reading the recipe instructions. 

Harry's jaw dropped, Peter eventually looking over at him with a smirk and letting out a fit of laughter, shielding himself when Harry resorted to squirting syrup on him. 

"Asshole!" Harry grumbled, dodging the jelly Peter chucked at him, the brunet's face falling when it hit Electro instead. 

Max blinked, looking over at the nervously laughing Peter who gave an apologetic shrug. Electro glanced behind Peter, willing a force field of electricity to make a bowel of egg whites hover over the teenager, Harry covering up his snigger as they fell, causing Peter to blink and grin, shaking his head and making Harry let out a noise of protest as he hid behind Max. 

Peter scooped up a spoonful of fruit, about to toss it at the two before turning on reaction when he heard, "What is going on here?", and accidentally smacking doctor Octavius in the face with the fruit, expression dropping. 

"Um- food fight?" Peter offered nervously, giving an innocent smile.

"Get out, I'm cooking." Octavius instructed, mechanical claw flicking the lingering fruit off of his glasses. 

"Right." Peter said seriously, clearing his throat with a nod before following the other two out and over to the restroom. 

"Well that was fun." Harry chuckled, washing the powder off of his face before smirking mischievously and dabbing off some jelly from Electro and nonchalantly holding his finger up to Peter's lips. "Try, it tastes good." 

Peter blinked, ears heating up. "Uh..." Max acted like he had no idea what was going on, hoping he hadn't turned a darker shade of blue. 

"Come on, try it." Harry urged amused. 

"But- um-" Peter Parker was actually both unsure of how to properly respond and unable to come up with a sarcastic comment. 

"Something wrong?" Harry teased, head tilting innocently, Electro glancing over out of the corner of his eye. 

"Uh- no I mean- it's just- well- um-" Peter shrugged and gave a nervous chuckle, swallowing uneasily. 

"Well then go on." Harry pressed, gently placing his fingertip against Peter's lips, grinning smugly when on reaction Peter licked over his lips before realizing what he'd really just done. 

"Well- uh- I'm just gonna'- you know- go check on- um- something." Peter laughed nervously, turning and tripping over his own feet but catching himself before speed walking away. 

"I really doubt he's going to want to-" Max started in a murmur. 

"Just give him time." Harry chuckled, standing on the tips of his toes and darting the tip of his tongue out against the edge of Electro's jaw, guessing the sting that came after was worst than usual because his tongue wasn't dry like his skin and whatnot. He noted the way Max turned an even deeper shade of blue and looked at him questioningly, giving a shrug as response. "Missed a spot is all." 

Electro nodded, clearing his throat and blinking when hearing something crash from outside. 

"What is your problem?!" Spider-man huffed, leaping towards the wall and crawling onto the ceiling. 

"You are problem bug!" Rhino snarled, throwing a book at the other. 

"Hey come on man!" Peter sighed, catching the book and tossing it down onto a cushion. "Even the books in here are basically antiques-" 

"You come in here and turn everyone soft! You are fraud!" Rhino shouted, Peter cussing when the criminal leapt up onto the couch before jumping at him and managing to pull him down. 

"What do you mean turn everyone-" Peter started, earning a knee in the stomach and groaning. 

"Get up spider! We fight to death!" 

Peter scoffed. "Death? No thanks man I-" He winced, being kicked in the rib. "Look, you know if I fight you I'm gonna' be the one who gets in-" Rhino stomped down on his back, causing the brunet to hit the floor. "-trouble."

Rhino kicked Spider-man to the side, walking towards the masked hero who was contemplating on just how much he'd get scolded for fighting back and blinking when electricity swept in between the two, Rhino looking over at the glowering Electro with surprise before his expression melted to rage. "You are on his side?!" 

"If I were you Rhino-" Harry began, walking inside the room and making his way forward calmly. "-I really would back off." He warned, stepping in front of Peter, his eyes flashing green. "Because frankly you're really pissing me off." They flashed back to his regular blue shade. "Am I clear?" 

"But-" Rhino protested. 

"I'm sorry do you have a problem? Believe me, if you do I'd be more than ecstatic to hear it." Whence seeing Rhino close his mouth and clench his jaw Harry turned, making his way over to Peter. "You alright?" 

"More or less." Peter laughed slightly pained, waving off Harry's frown. "I'm fine." 

Harry nodded, standing and straightening himself up. "In that case, come on; we're going out for drinks." 

"Um- I'm nineteen-" Peter started in protest. 

"So you join villains but you can't have a simple glass of alcohol?" Harry countered, smirk tugging on his lips as he looked over his shoulder, knowing Peter was giving an unsure look even under his mask. "Come on, we're leaving."

Peter knew he'd probably somewhat regret a part of actually going along with this, but nonetheless sighed and decided any chance at getting out of the mansion for a while would be better than nothing. 

So, naturally, he followed the CEO to his limo. 

"Uh- what if they recognize us-" Peter questioned uneasily, following the unsure Max and secretive Harry into the rather expensive club. 

"This is a bar practically made for villains." Harry assured, leading the way over to a sleek round black table and booth. 

"Hey Harry." A blonde haired tan girl with a bright red exotic bikini greeted, giving the CEO a wink. "What can I get for you?" 

"Your strongest vodka, finest scotch, and driest margarita." Harry answered, holding out a hundred dollar bill and rolling his eyes with a smirk when the entertainer leaned forward, slipping it into her sliver of a top before pulling his hand back. 

"You come here a lot?" Peter questioned over the loud music. 

Harry shrugged. "Once a week." He looked over at Electro and smirked whence seeing how tense the other looked. "Relax." He chuckled, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Max's ear. "I know you don't like crowds but you'll be fine." The blond assured, hand resting on Electro's leg under the table before turning his attention back to Peter. "So you've never had any alcohol whatsoever?" He asked amused, thumb gently rubbing back and forth on Max's knee. 

"No." Peter answered truthfully with a shrug. "I was kinda' the geeky dork in school who'd rather get my homework done than party, remember?" 

Harry smirked and nodded. "Of course I do, you're the reason I passed elementary grade science." 

Peter laughed, nodding and looking down as he remembered how good things had actually been before Harry was shipped off. "Yeah, do you remember what our agreement was?" 

Harry tilted his head and cracked a slightly confused grin. "No?" He answered with a chuckle, nudging Electro gently and leaning back some when Max hesitantly laid his electric hand unsurely over the pale one underneath the table. 

"You paid bullies to not kill me basically." Peter replied, Harry taking a moment to recall that had indeed been what happened before sniggering, Electro arching a brow, surprised someone like Spider-man had ever been bullied. "You gave Flash five bucks every week to get him to leave me alone." Peter chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief that had really happened. 

"Oh gosh I remember that." Harry groaned with a wide smile, wrinkling his nose slightly. "You know I was always worried I wouldn't be able to pay them because my dad would suddenly go broke or something; I had constant nightmares about this."

"Yeah I remember you freaked out and had to make sure I wasn't dumped in the river or something one night." Peter chuckled. "I mean come on though Har, they were pretty bad but they weren't brutal." 

Harry shrugged, still smirking. "I didn't realize that; I was convinced they were going to kill you or something." 

"We were in elementary!" Peter laughed, grinning like a dork. 

"Yes so I didn't know better." Harry countered with a wide smile, turning his attention to Max. "What about you? What were your days as a kid like?" 

Electro shrugged. "Boring." 

"But what kind of kid were you?" Peter pressed genuinely intrigued. 

"Quiet?" Max offered in a static murmur. 

"I'm sure you were the brilliant kind that got straight A's?" Harry offered with a chuckle, hand brushing a tad bit higher on Electro's leg before soothingly rubbing against it, hoping Max wouldn't be this tense the whole time because of the crowd and such. 

"Of course he was brilliant, he created the grid!" Peter agreed, winking at Electro behind his mask and causing the older one to knowingly turn a darker shade of blue before realizing that was probably just one of those friendly encouraging winks. 

Before Max could respond to the positive attitudes the waitress came back. 

"Scotch for me, vodka for Spider-man, and margarita for my buddy Max here." Harry spoke up. 

Peter smiled nervously, feeling out of place. "Wow that was fast- wait what? I get the vodka?" 

Harry smirked and nodded. "The staff does their job here." He held up his glass. "Bottoms up." 

The majority of their time there consisted of Harry only having about two or four small glasses of scotch, Electro just having one margarita since it was hard enough to lower the electricity in his mouth and lips to drink anything to where it didn't singe his lips. 

Peter, on the other hand, was given at least nine tall glasses of vodka he at first nervously downed and then just simply downed after a while as Harry and Max took their time on their drinks. 

And the plan was in motion. 

"Oh man-" Peter laughed groggily, Harry guessing the only reason he wasn't passed out from drinking so heavily his first time was because his spider abilities somehow made alcohol affect him somewhat differently than a normal human being. "-I use to have the biggest crush on you and MJ as a kid." 

Harry smirked at that, making sure even with the way Peter stared at him out of focus and drunk the brunet saw the way he looked him up and down, getting the masked hero to falter, that much being obvious even if he still was wearing that pesky mask. 

"Yeah?" Harry purred, hand resting on Peter's knee. 

Peter stared at him a moment before nodding. "Yeah..." He chuckled quietly, nudging the CEO's hand a bit to let him know this was... surprisingly enough okay; it was really okay.

Harry smirked, knowing he'd won. "I have to admit that's rather charming." He gave a silent thanks to the fact Peter had already pulled his mask over his nose so he could drink. "I may of possibly had a bit of a crush on you as well." The blond dared to add, leaning forward and looking right where Peter's eyes behind the mask would be. 

"You uh- you did?" Peter chuckled slightly nervously, noting how their lips were only inches apart and Harry was invading his personal space; not that he particularly minded... at all. 

"Mhm." Harry hummed, waiting a moment to make sure Peter wasn't pulling away before smirking and pressing their lips together, not giving the brunet the chance to ponder anymore on whether or not he should do this. 

Peter softly laughed and pulled back some, lips still vaguely brushing against Harry's as he tilted his head. "What're you doing?" 

"Want me to stop?" Harry challenged, piercing blue eyes meeting Peter's warm brown ones. 

Peter hesitated a moment before giving a laugh and shaking his head slightly. "Uh-uh." 

Harry cracked a grin at that. "Good." He pressed their lips back together, keeping one hand on Electro's knee and squeezing to let him know he had a plan that would certainly involve him rather soon, causing Max to clear his throat unsurely and look to the side. 

Harry nipped at Peter's bottom lip, not caring the kiss was going to be pretty sloppy considering the teenager was extremely drunk; then again, while the sloppy kisses he'd received from horny drunk jocks in boarding school had been gross the ones with Peter were actually quite frankly pretty... hot. 

Harry let the hand on Peter's knee travel higher, causing the hero to feel his mind more or less shut down as on impulse he invitingly part his legs and even scooted closer to the blond; Harry took note Peter was seemingly the type of drunk that pawed at others for attention, not that he was complaining after all that made this all the much easier. 

Peter almost whimpered into Harry's mouth when the Oscorp boss gripped through the material around the area in between his thighs, hips arching forward; Harry never figured he'd hear such a delicious noise leave Peter's throat, heck, even Goblin seemed to like that- no- this was Harry and Peter right now, he knew letting Goblin in could ruin what he'd carefully gotten with the teenager and Electro so far. 

Harry mingled on Peter's rather intoxicating mouth for a few moments after exploring around some, the taste absolutely entrancing, before he willed himself to pull back, brow arching pleased when Peter nipped at his lower lip in objecting response. 

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Harry commented against Peter's skin, lips pressing along his jawline, hand gently squeezing through the material to remind Peter it was still there. 

Peter let out a soft unkept drunken whine and arched his hips, eyes that had been fogged over from being drunk even more fogged over from something else now. "Tease." He huffed as Harry nipped down his jaw. 

"You obviously like this though." Harry hummed, hand squeezing again as he kissed and sucked along Peter's throat, earning what sounded delightfully like a mewl. "I've got to admit those sounds you make are a little too much." He chuckled amused. 

"Sorry." Peter mumbled meekly, ears heating up. 

"No no-" Harry quickly assured, nipping down the side of Peter's neck. "-you should keep making them." He pulled back slightly, glancing at Electro before smirking and leaning forward again, lips against the brown eyed boy's ear and voice lowered. "Hey, Pete..." 

Max blinked, feeling Harry's hand gently squeeze his leg and hesitantly looking over at the two, almost feeling his own jeans tighten. 

Harry was turned away from him, whispering something in the brunet's ear, but Spider-man... well, Spider-man wasn't really looking at him either until Harry whispered SOMETHING in his ear and suddenly the dorky grin Peter wore turned where his mouth was slightly opened in a quiet, 'o', and even through his mask Electro could tell Peter was looking at him- Peter was giving HIM- Max- that look. 

Electro's eyes trailed downwards, landing on the hand going to work on Peter's lower region through his material and realizing too late Spider-man caught where his gaze was. 

Peter swallowed, rolling his hips forward and arching his back, bringing up his fist to his lips to bite down on his knuckle, for the first time that night giving a full out moan and clearly looking right at Max through his mask. 

Electro knew Spider-man was trying to get him riled up now which caused him to clear his throat and turn away unsure of what else to do, Harry smirking whence hearing the noise Peter offered and knowing his words were a success continuing to let his hand work against the other's material while whispering what all Max could do to him and make him feel with each kiss he placed against the other's skin before finally mumbling a suggestion in a mischievous voice. 

Peter hesitated a moment, but only to let what had been suggested sink in, before nodding and letting Harry help him stumble his way to the middle of the two. 

When drunk, one does not usually hesitate to do what sounds like a welcoming idea, even if it may not exactly be the sanest idea; after all there never was such a thing as a sane drunk.

Electro turned to look at Peter, watching more or less speechlessly when the masked hero sat down easily in his lap before feeling him gradually begin to rock his hips back and forth to the beat of the music, red gloved palms rubbing soft patterns against his chest. 

The fact Spider-man had a hard on and was giving him a lap dance hit right to Max's core, a shiver erupting throughout his system as he closed his eyes and leaned back, gripping the edge of the seat with a restrained clenched jaw and simply feeling the other do his work against him. 

Peter chuckled out of breath, nuzzling Electro's neck. "This is good then?" He questioned just to be sure. Max silently nodded, causing the other to take his electric hands and place them over his hips. "Good." He laughed relieved, hips rolling forward, hard. Electro groaned, arching off his seat and sinking his nails into Spider-man's suit, earning a strained whimper that spiked his arousal. 

Peter could still make out the beat which he continued rocking his hips back and forth to but not the lyrics simply because he was too drunk to register that much, however Max could make the lyrics out just fine- and that really didn't help; he couldn't exactly tell what the precise lyrics were with how his mind was swimming from the tiny pleasantly distracting noises coming from Peter's throat, however he did catch how they were about teeth nipping on necks and nails scratching down backs, breath against skin and pleas falling from lips- 

"Max..." Peter mewled softly, back curving as he nuzzled against the crook of Electro's neck even more, Max's arms wrapping around the other. Peter let out a soft moan, rocking his hips down harder and pressing their bodies more so against one another, hips getting more desperate as the smaller one arched forward and ended up tilting his head back while shivering. "Ah..." He panted quietly, biting down on his lower lip and rolling his hips around experimentally. "M-Max-" Peter again moaned softly, leaning forward again and digging his fingers into Electro's hoodie. 

"Uh..." Max murmured in a static voice unsurely, hips arching when Peter ground down harder, letting out a strained electric groan as lips kissed up his sparking neck. 

Peter's back curved when Electro arched into him, causing him to shiver and breathe out Max's name, reaching down for Electro's belt. 

Max went against how incredibly good this felt, how he just wanted to continue letting Spider-man touch him the way he was, and stilled Peter's hips, static breathing uneven. 

"You're drunk." Electro explained, earning an even more confused head tilt from the teenager wondering what he'd done wrong. "You may regret going further than you'd usually be comfortable with." 

Harry quirked an impressed and even proud brow at that, ignoring Goblin's crude remarks about how they needed to screw over the whole sober-consent-thing and just have fun. He watched as Max turned away to avoid Peter's gaze, expecting Spider-man to probably persist and say this was fine in which the other would have to insist he wouldn't do anything that could upset Peter later. 

Instead, Peter nodded with something like a pout and nuzzled against Electro's chest, causing Max to blink and look down at him. 

"Can we at least go home then?" Peter yawned, rubbing his eyes and clinging to Electro's hoodie, pulling his mask back over his mouth and chin; he may of been undeniably incredibly drunk and he may of wanted to continue their little session rather badly but that didn't mean he didn't know when someone had their mind firmly set on doing something, or in this case not doing something. 

Harry smirked and nodded as they all stood, Peter still in Max's arms since he had little to no ability on knowing how to properly walk with alcohol running throughout his system. 

When they got home Peter insisted it was fine they at least all slept together, Harry backing him up by agreeing that as long as they didn't actually do anything it should be okay. So naturally, the stubborn CEO and Peter who refused to let go of Electro when laid down won the argument. 

Peter nestled comfortably in between the two, grinning like a dork when Harry buried his face in the crook of his neck and Max wrapped an arm around him before falling asleep. 

"How are you not hungover?" Harry huffed a bit enviously when morning came. 

Peter shrugged, pouring himself some water and avoiding the CEO's gaze. "I'm a little dizzy and my stomach hurts some." 

"Must be the spider healing powers." Harry murmured, slightly worried at how Peter refused to look at him, not that he'd ever show it. "Everything okay?" 

Peter sighed, setting down his glass and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, what happened yesterday? I don't remember all of it but- I'm sorry alright? I was drunk." He pulled the mask over his nose. "And I know you and Max were too so it's not like it's your fault or whatever." The teen chugged down his water, trying to rehydrate himself. "Let's just agree to put it behind us, right? No awkward feelings." He laughed, patting the disappointed Harry on the back before Electro walked inside. "Uh- well I'm just gonna' go- you know." Peter's expression had fallen before he quickly walked off, leaving Harry to explain this may be a tad bit harder than he'd originally figured.


	9. Traitors Lies

"You got drunk?" Deadpool questioned surprised, Peter grinning sheepishly and nodding. "And then you gave Sparkles a lap dance and made out with Osborn?" 

"Um- yes?" Peter admitted nervously. 

"This p'wace is doing things to my poor ado'wable innocent 'wittle baby!" Deadpool cried out, pulling Peter's face against his chest and petting where his hair would be underneath the mask. "They really are going to turn you into a scandal-" 

"Can't. breathe." Peter stated in a muffled tone, getting Wade to let go, shrugging when the brunet glared daggers at him through his mask. 

Once again, hearing voices come from Peter's room, Harry blinked, eyes narrowing as he realized Deadpool was probably back. And, once again, confirming that by peeking into the room and seeing he was indeed correct. However, intrigued, Harry decided it couldn't hurt to listen for a bit. 

"So which one of them do you like?" Deadpool questioned curiously, head tilting. 

Peter stared at him for a moment confused. "Huh?"

"Do you like Osborn or Sparkles?"

"Wait what? No! I don't like either of them!" Peter inwardly cussed, hearing his voice crack. 

"Pete, I know when you're lying." Deadpool teased in a voice full of glee. "You don't just give lap dances or make out sessions to people you don't like."

"I was drunk-" Peter started to object. 

"Oh my gosh, I've figured it out." 

"No, no you really haven't-" 

Deadpool grinned widely behind his mask. "Yes, yes I have." He crossed his arms smugly. "You like-" 

"No. No, shut up. Hush. I don't- don't say it Wade this isn't funny-" Peter wondered if the heat radiating off of his face was something the anti-hero could sense. 

Harry arched a brow, waiting to hear what exactly Deadpool would say. 

"-both of them, don't you?" Wade finished, a smirk crossing on Harry's lips when Peter let out a noise suspiciously close to a whine. "You do! Oh my- Peter Parker you have the hots for two people and they're both guys! I knew it! I knew you were gay!" 

"I'm not gay it's bi!" Peter defended on reaction, not realizing what he'd actually just more or less confessed until the words had already rushed out of his mouth. "I mean-" He started in a desperate attempt to save himself. 

"You just admitted it Spidey." Deadpool chimed approvingly. 

"Did not now shut up and just- go away!" Peter huffed, hitting Wade with his pillow; he didn't want to risk letting the other know anything else he'd probably let slip with being this flustered. 

"You have an electricity kink, don't you? And then I guess with Osborn the kink would be-" 

"Just- just stop-" Peter nearly pleaded in embarrassment, Harry grinning from ear to ear. "You can't tell them, alright? Please don't tell them-" 

"You really just gave an actual confession ya' know-"

"Wade I'm serious do not tell them-" 

"But now it's practically my duty to get you all together." 

"What? No-" 

"Shh my darling spider just trust me." 

"Like heck I'm going to trust you!" Peter kicked Deadpool off the bed in a poor attempt to show him he was serious. "Go away Wade I'm not in the mood for your b.s. right now- wait what are you doing?"

Deadpool made his way over to the door. "Oh just going to tell your true loves the good news is all." Seeing as the trouble making ally of Spider-man was about to seemingly open the door, Harry made his way down the hall with a smug smirk. 

Peter jumped up, letting out a string of noises and words when his feet got caught in the covers. "Don't you dare-" 

"Too late!" Deadpool sprinted at the threshold and kicked the door open. 

"Wade!" Peter hissed through clenched teeth, untangling himself from the sheets before rushing after the other. 

Electro blinked, looking over with narrowed eyes at the familiar intruder running towards him. "What-" 

"I have something to tell you concerning Spidey!" Deadpool spoke up, giving a big wave. "It's rather adorable you see the little dude has a teensy crush-" 

"Shut up!" Peter warned, tackling Wade to the ground. 

"Oh come on you know you secretly want me to say it." Deadpool chided, looking over at the electric man whom gave the two an arched unsure brow. "As I was saying, Spidey here- well let's just say he didn't mind giving that little lap dance one bit-" 

"Hush!" Peter hissed, palms pressing over where he predicted Wade's mouth was behind the red cloth. 

Harry leaned against the wall with a snicker. "Oh come now what exactly is he trying to say?" 

"Nothing!" Peter assured with a nervous chuckle. "Ouch!" He huffed, hand wrenching back after Wade bit it through the material. 

"Spidey has a crush on both of you!" Deadpool blurted out with a thumbs up. 

Peter felt his stomach sink as his whole face heated up. "Jackass!" He snapped, swinging his fist down towards Wade's jaw. 

"Aw come on Spidey don't be like that-" Deadpool huffed, catching the younger one's fist. "-I'm just 'wooking out for my 'wittle spidey-widey." 

"Go jump off a cliff!" Peter barked as Wade managed to kick him off and make a run for it. He blinked behind his mask, reluctantly looking over his shoulder at Max who averted his gaze and the intrigued Harry. "I'm- uh- just gonna' go-" He pointed after Deadpool before rushing off. 

Harry sniggered. "You look nervous." 

Electro blinked, rubbing his upper arm and shrugging. "Not sure I believe him." 

"He's telling the truth." Harry offered with a chuckle. "I heard Peter telling him to not tell either of us in his room." 

"Really?" Max questioned taken aback, face turning a deeper shade of blue when Harry nodded. He blinked, hearing a whine of pain and exchanging glances with Harry who arched his brow, the two making their way outside. 

Peter laid on the ground while clenching his ankle, causing Harry to pull out his remote and turn off the shocking feature on the device. 

"I forgot you kidnapped me." Peter accused in a mumble, referring to how he had to have a tracking device on his ankle. 

Harry scoffed. "We didn't kidnap you." He defended, helping the other up. "So what was it Deadpool said about-" 

"He's full of crap; he made that up." Peter quickly murmured, attempting to get inside but being stopped when Harry blocked the threshold. 

"Why would he make something like that up?" Harry countered knowingly. 

"Because he's a jerk." Peter insisted stubbornly, not about to let himself be found out. "I have things to do." He added, pushing by Harry and earning a scoff. 

"What things?" Harry questioned with crossed arms. 

"You'll see." Peter truthfully answered, making his way to his room, looking down so no one caught his heated up expression even though he was wearing a mask. 

Harry smirked. "I'd say this is working quite nicely wouldn't you agree Max?" 

"It is?" Electro questioned with a raised brow. 

"Of course." Harry chuckled, walking inside and closing his door. "The fact he admitted to Deadpool he's interested in us is rather promising; although I'm not sure I appreciate the fact that merc has somehow been finding ways into my mansion." 

"So what's next?" Max questioned, now that phase one of the plan which had been get Peter to successfully have a liking towards both of them was done. 

Harry felt his the corner of his lips tug upwards at that as he stood on the tips of his toes and pressed his lips against Electro's ear, lowering his voice. 

Meanwhile, Peter was glaring through his mask at Deadpool who sat sheepishly on his bed. 

"How do you keep sneaking into my room? You were just running away outside a minute ago-" Peter started with crossed arms. 

"Secret." Deadpool answered with a shrug. 

Peter rolled his eyes, making his way over to his bed and sitting down. "Then while you're here you may as well finish helping me." He pulled out the paper containing the villains back stories from his pillow. "I need you to get this tracking device off of me or steal the remote from Harry." 

"Why don't you just ask your one true love for the remote? Pretty sure he'd give it to you considering he's definitely got some serious hots for you. Then again it wouldn't be ONE true love, would it? Considering you're in love with Sparkles too-" 

"First of all there's no guarantee Harry would give me the remote even though we've made up if he didn't know what it was for. Secondly, the hots for me is something Osborn doesn't have so stop joking around. Also, it is not love, it is a crush, there's a difference. And it's Max, not Sparkles, Max." 

Deadpool scoffed. "Why do you need the device off anyways? What are you up to?" 

"That's personal." 

"Then why should I-" 

"Look Wade are you going to help me or not? You already got the people I needed together so please don't go and turn back now." Peter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Deadpool stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "Okay Spidey, just make sure you hold still, I don't want to cut a chunk of you off."

"What-" Peter started, eyes widening behind his mask when Wade whipped his swords out. "Oh dear gosh- Wade no wait-" Wade swiped his sword down, cutting the device off only for a loud alarm to sound throughout the household. "Oh perfect." Peter hissed, laying a note he'd written in advance on his pillow before grabbing his paper on the villains stories and sprinting towards the locked window with Deadpool who cut it open, the two managing to get out. 

Harry and Electro along with the other villains looked around in Peter's room, the CEO's rather worried blue eyes landing on the note laying on Spider-man's bed and reading over it, frowning at the words. 

'Promise to be back by tonight, sorry for having to do this, trust me and I'll explain when I return. ~ Spidey' 

"I knew we should've crushed bug when we had chance!" Rhino snarled, grabbing at the note which Harry kept out of reach. 

"Oh now hush you don't know why he left." Felecia defended, placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder as the blond stared down at the paper with a glower. 

"If he tells the police this is where we're hiding we're going to be in trouble." Octavius spoke up, arms crossing. "Someone needs to find him regardless of why he left and bring him back." 

"Max and I will go." Harry sourly offered, folding the note and putting it in his pocket. 

"No! I will go!" Rhino objected, a furious glare in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry to say this dear friend but I must vote Harry and Max." Mysterio added with crossed arms. "Any objections?" 

When none was heard Octavius nodded. "Go find him you two." Rhino gave a grumble but no more.

Harry and Max nodded, making their way outside. 

"If he's been playing us this whole time-" Harry uttered through clenched teeth. 

"Then that means we messed up." Electro murmured in a bitter static tone, eyes averted downwards. 

Meanwhile, Peter had managed to successfully somehow dodge all police and made his way over to TownSquare where he met up with a group of people consisting of Clint, a female Oscorp boss, a bank teller, Tony, the rebel female reporter, Banner, Natasha, and a news channel director. 

"Thanks for getting these guys together." Peter reluctantly sighed, earning a pat on the back from Deadpool whom he was still upset at. 

"No problemo Spidey! I got you into this mess so it's the least I could do." Wade chimed proudly. 

Peter sat down, looking at the group for a moment, earning smiles from those who knew why they were here and unsure questioning glares from those who did not. 

"I need your help." Spider-man eventually explained. 

It took about an hour to fully explain himself and then get the others to agree to what he asked them to do, however right as they were closing it up and Peter was making sure the news director would do this that a squad of policemen showed up. 

Spider-man cussed, raising his hands and stepping away from the others when told to do so, shaking his head when Natasha looked at him almost worriedly, gesturing for them to get out. 

"On your knees!" A policeman instructed, Spider-man reluctantly doing as he was told, grunting as he was shoved to the ground and the bottom of a shoe rested firmly on his back, hearing someone instruct something through the static of the walkie talkie. "Where are the others?!" Peter realized he was asking about the Sinister Six and shook his head, letting out a pained noise when he felt the shoe dig down into his back. "Where are the others?!" 

"I don't know." Peter lied through clenched teeth, shrinking into himself when the shoe rammed into his side warningly; if he fought back and someone saw him having it out with a copper there was a chance he'd be looked at as even more of a criminal and then this plan would never work.

"Where are the others?!" The officer simply continued, Peter catching the sight of the rebel reporter filming this from behind the building where she was hidden. 

"I told you I don't know." Peter insisted, grabbing his mask when the other tried to pull it off. "Stop-" He bit down on his tongue accidentally when he felt a knee ram into his stomach, mask above his nose as he fell forward and wiped the red liquid off of his lips. "Kick me all you want, I still don't know." He vaguely wondered if cops were allowed to do this even in these sorts of situations when he felt a fist hit his jaw, knowing a dark bruise was going to be there. 

"Where are the other criminals?!" 

"I don't know!" Peter finally shouted hoarsely, shrinking into himself again when he saw the cop's fist raise before he felt a wave of heat crackle in front of him, causing him to open his unfocused eyes and see Max and Harry making their way towards him as he stumbled while trying to get up, tripping forward and feeling Electro grab him by his shoulders to still him. "Thanks." He breathed out, still recovering from the previous blows as he rested his forehead against Max's chest for a moment before pulling back and looking at their questioning glowers. "Can we go home?" He simply sighed, wondering if his jaw was possibly cracked and shoulder blade fractured- that cop was unbelievably strong sadly. "Please? I'll explain everything there." 

Harry glared at him for a moment longer. "Keep up and don't fall behind." He turned. "Try to run and you're dead." 

Peter nodded, following the two home in silence, feeling himself get tackled the moment he got through the door by Rhino, no one other than Harry and Electro eventually moving to pull the criminal swinging punch after punch off; really, all things considered, Peter wasn't exactly sure why they didn't just let him lash it out longer. 

Peter groaned when a metal arm heaved him against the wall, Octavius glaring at him through his glasses. "What did you do?" 

"Watch the news tonight at six and you'll see." Peter nearly whimpered, metal digging into his flesh. "Please I promise it's nothing bad I was trying to help-" 

"Help?" Octavius questioned, eyes narrowing suspiciously. 

"That's enough." Mysterio spoke up, grabbing the metal arm and pushing it away, reaching out an arm to catch Peter as he fell forward. 

"Enough? He probably just gave our location away!" Vulture spat. 

"No I wouldn't-" Peter tried to insist, falling over onto his knees when Octavius rammed a metal arm into his stomach. 

"You don't even know why he went out there!" Felecia defended, kneeling beside Peter and resting a comforting hand on his back, rubbing up and down soothingly. 

A pause, and then... "Tie him up." Octavius instructed, looking at Harry and Max. "We'll decide what to do with him after watching the news." 

Harry and Electro nodded, heaving Peter up by his arms and tugging him down the hallway, Peter staying silent as he felt rope cut into his wrists and ankles, looking down when the two refused to meet his eyes behind his mask and left him to rest in attempt to sleep off the pain. 

"Har-" Peter spoke up as the CEO reached the threshold. 

"Screw off." Harry grumbled, storming away with eyes that momentarily flashed green. 

"Max, look-" Peter started, letting out a somewhat shaky shy when Electro paused and looked over his shoulder at the tied up boy before clenching his jaw and leaving.

"Turn on the news." Octavius instructed when it hit six, Sandman nodding and doing so as the criminals all looked towards the television unsurely. 

"Tonight we'll be covering several stories pertaining to the Sinister Six-" The speakers began. 

"Oh brilliant." Vulture scoffed. 

"However tonight's newscast will be done a bit differently as we will have guest speakers going over each story. The hero Hawkeye will be discussing a warning which pertains to Sandman's daughter about how if Hydra does not back down and allow her proper care those who are the cause denying her needed medicine will be taken down by any means possible. A lead woman working at Oscorp plans to go over how Black Cat was treated extremely poorly by men whom the man you know as Goblin fired and how these men have spread false rumors about some of the horrid lies you've been informed he and she has done. A bank teller on the other hand has joined us to inform us of how they managed to- on recent request of Spider-man- find that several years ago Vulture had money stolen from him which bad cops insisted wasn't his, resulting in him getting in trouble for stealing only the amount which belonged to him back without causing harm or fear to anyone. Iron Man talks about how he's already created and even given a safety device for the woman in doctor Ock's life who he decided to stay a criminal for in order to keep her safe. An anonymous reporter from the rebellion who gives the truth on things such as this and dirty cops will be joining us today to go over the injustices of cops who wrongly accused Mysterio of a criminal act which forced him to become a villain in order to survive. Who you know as the Hulk has agreed to come on and talk about what sort of scientists who could assist him with the cure he's already started on for Goblin's sickness; he's also agreed to go over why doctor Connors should not be classified as a danger in proper circumstances. And last but not least the Black Widow has hacked into Oscorp security in order to show us footage pertaining to an incident the current boss at Oscorp tried to cover up with Goblin's name which involves how Electro became Electro and how this criminal, along with all the others, may not be just as bad as you figured."

Harry felt his jaw drop slightly. "Well shit..." 

"The point of these reports-" The news woman continued. "-which were suggested by Spider-man is to show New York these criminals back stories in hopes to come to an agreement to let them have regular lives once more where they will not be looked at as villains since the majority of the Sinister Six were looked at as criminals because of false information thus causing them to turn to a life of crime to defend themselves against the system's injustices. It is in Spider-man's hopes and our hopes this can become possible." 

Harry clenched his jaw, making his way back to Peter's room rather hurriedly and blinking when he saw the other curled up on his side. 

"Hey..." Harry cooed softly, quickly untying Peter's wrists. "Um..." Shit was his voice actually shaking? "You okay..?" Well he felt like an ass. 

"That cop had flipping spikes on his shoes." Peter chuckled in pain, wincing when Harry untied his ankles. "They're getting kinda' brutal with the new chief in charge."

"I'll kill the cop then." Harry offered half serious, helping Peter sit up by letting him put an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, you should watch this too since you're the one who put this together, I'll patch you up outside."

Peter nodded, limping quietly with the help of Harry's assistance out of his room and into the parlor, waving off the looks which could only be described as apologetic instantly directed at him, no one knowing quite what to say. Peter sat beside Max, Harry going to get the first aid kit. 

"So the bug trying to turn us, eh?!" Rhino finally accused, storming over to the hero. "Make us good?!" 

Electro narrowed his eyes and stood up, standing in front of Peter protectively while grabbing the front of Rhino's shirt, electricity crackling around him. "Don't." He warned in a static rumbling voice. 

Rhino scoffed. "You turning soft! He-" 

"Back off." Max warned dangerously, suddenly seeming a lot taller to the other criminal. 

Rhino hesitated, bravely eying Electro while weighing his options before sneering and shoving away. 

Peter watched the two taken aback, nodding at Max in thanks when the other sat back down beside him, hesitantly leaning his head on Electro's shoulder and giving a nervous laugh. "I'm just sorta' tired, is this okay?" Max blinked but nodded, causing Peter's muscles to relax. 

After Harry returned with a first aid kit to patch Peter up and they all watched the news show which had defended the criminals like there was no tomorrow Electro looked down at the masked hero who'd fallen asleep and ended up in his lap, Harry suggesting to just carry him over to his room, which Max did. 

"I feel like an ass." Harry sighed, sitting on the edge of Peter's bed and gently rubbing the injured hero's shoulder. "Suppose Pete will still like us after today?" 

Electro shrugged. "We did sort of mess up..." He rubbed his upper arm, frowning at the cuts and bruises layering Peter's visible skin. "I guess we'll just have to see..?"


	10. Justice Strikes

"This is unbelievable." Felecia scoffed in distaste, arms crossed as she watched the television. 

"What's unbelievable?" Peter questioned, mask pulled over his nose so he could munch on some toast as he entered the room. 

Felecia quickly reached for the remote, smiling sweetly. "Nothing-" 

Peter webbed the remote into his hand, head tilting as he listened to what none other than the new chief of police was saying.

"I do not care if you have decided the Sinister Six are redeemable because I've decided they're not." The man closed his eyes irritated at the crowd's boos. "These are criminals who don't deserve any better treatment than the ones you want locked up in jail. However-" He paused, a smug look of sorts on his features. "-something I've also decided today is that Spider-man is a bigger threat than the rest." Peter gulped down his toast taken aback and nervously, Sandman looking over at him worriedly. "The fact alone that he actually managed to start this silly protest proves that." More louder boos were heard. "So I am putting him at my top list of priorities right now. I want him caught and I want him caught dead or alive. There will be a reward for him consisting of eighty thousand dollars." 

Peter let out a small noise. "Crap." His voice cracked. 

"That man is a coward." Vulture hissed, arms crossing. "Spider-man is the most harmless one in our group, this cop is simply trying to bring down the one who poses as a threat to his career rather than city; he's just trying to settle a personal vendetta." 

"I'm dead." Peter laughed nervously, sitting on the couch and leaning forward, head in hands. "This is it, I'm done for." He let out a worried chuckle. "Lovely. This is lovely. Hooray." 

"They will not be getting a reward for you because they will not be getting ahold of you." Mysterio assured, sitting beside the other and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Besides, it's not just us who has a rebellion on our side now, you do as well; you are looked at as truly one of us so I would not fret too much over this considering it seems the people of this city see you as their hero once again."

"And if anyone lays a hand on you Max and I will just kill them." Harry offered, shrugging as he sipped on his scotch. "Simple as that." 

Spider-man stared at the ground for a moment before standing. "I have to go talk to them." He walked towards the door. 

Harry blinked. "Wait what?" He blocked Peter's pathway. "Whoa now you are not going to go speak with those cops, with that reward they'll be out for your throat." 

"I have to, I can't be in hiding forever with them out for my life like this." He attempted to step by Harry, causing the CEO to shake his head and press his palm against Peter's chest. 

"No." Harry insisted, standing directly in front of the doorway. 

"Har-" 

"I said no now go sit down so we can rationally figure something out." Peter sighed and nodded, turning and walking towards the couch with Harry before spinning around and breaking into a run towards the door. "Dang it Park- Spider-man! Get aback here!" 

Peter ran outside, falling face first into the ground when Felecia managed to tackle him, shooing her off annoyed and stumbling forward into a wall that suddenly appeared as Mysterio snapped his fingers to make the illusion. 

"I have to go!" Peter huffed, feeling a mechanical claw grab his ankle and pull him back before he kicked out of its grasp and once again attempted to sprint forward, this time a wave of sand crashing onto him. "Dang it..."

Peter grumbled to himself as Octavius used a metal hand to pick him up by the scruff of his neck and brought him inside, the hero's arms crossed. 

"Watch him." Octavius instructed, setting Peter next to Electro. 

Max nodded, ready to stop Peter if needed. 

Peter once again crossed his arms, looking around before calmly walking down the hall, catching the wary look Electro gave him. "Relax I'm just going to the restroom." Peter lied, making his way to said bathroom before locking the door and peeking out the window, unlocking it then pushing it open and crawling out onto the outer wall, successfully making his way to the ground and quickly sprinting off before anyone could see him. 

Spider-man made his way down to the police station, hands raised as he cautiously walked forward. Eventually, none other than the chief of police came outside along with several other officers behind him, handcuffs in one hand and weapon in the other. 

Peter backed up, hands still raised. "Listen to me, alright? Please? I'm not a bad guy I-" 

"On the ground now!" The chief warned, raising his weapon. 

Peter reluctantly knelt on the ground, not wanting to be injured if he could avoid it. "I'm just trying to create peace here, okay? Now that the Sinister Six have a chance to redeem themselves this city is a whole lot safer and you know it so just-" 

"Secure him!" The chief directed, causing Peter to sigh and jump back, dodging the weapons that fired and back flipping his way behind a car. 

"Look I'm not a criminal uh- sir! I'm trying to help you guys! Why-" Spider-man peeked over the truck, blinking behind his mask whence seeing something like a bazooka being handed to the chief. "You've gotta' be kidding me..." He waited until the weapon was fired, afterwards hurriedly jumping onto a lamppost. "Are those things even legal?!" He huffed, leaping to the side of a building when the weapon fired again. "Whoa whoa whoa wait-" Peter sprinted up the building as the other officers fired their own weapons at him, managing to dodge each one and letting out a series of heavy breaths whence reaching the rooftop. 

"Freeze!" A voice called out, causing Peter to blink and look over at the cop on the other side of the building. 

"For the love of-" Peter sighed, sprinting off the roof and jumping towards another building, feeling something graze by his shoulder and biting down on his bottom lip as he stumbled onto the next said roof, groaning in pain. 

Meanwhile, Harry who was watching the news with the others pursed his lips and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Come on Max, let's go get him." 

Electro nodded, walking over to the outlet. "If I go through the cables I can get to him faster." He suggested, earning a nod before he pressed his palm to the panel and dissolved into electricity, zooming over to another outlet near where he figured Spider-man was judging from what had been seen on the television. 

Max formed into a solid being after getting outside, looking around and spotting commotion a few yards away, zapping to the top of a building which a squad of cops were firing at before making electricity sweep in front of Spider-man. 

"Hi there." Peter laughed sheepishly in pain, clenching his shoulder and ankle. 

"Are you alright?" Electro questioned, keeping a wall of electricity up to be sure nothing fired at them would make a hit. 

"More or less." Peter answered, standing up and limping forward. "Uh- look thanks- I mean this is like the second or forth time you've-" 

"Don't mention it." Max spoke up, eying the deep gashes on Spider-man's shoulder and ankle. "Can you get home alright?" 

"Can you keep the energy up?" Electro nodded. "Then yeah I should be able to get home okayish." 

"Okayish?" 

"I'll get home fine." Peter assured with an uneasy chuckle, swinging to the next building as Max made sure to stay beside him and not let the shield of electricity fall. 

Electro blinked as Spider-man stumbled to the ground when he landed on the rooftop, watching him double of and wince. "Hey-" He started almost worriedly, leaning beside the other and frowning. 

"There may of possibly been something in whatever those guys fired." Peter groaned, his whole arm and leg feeling like they were on fire. 

Max looked around unsure of what do do before sighing and offering in a distorted voice, "You don't need someone to carry you, do you..?" 

Peter waved that off, standing up and straightening himself out. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He assured, stepping forward before stumbling down again. "Well- uh- actually maybe-" 

Electro sighed, helping Spider-man on his feet before unsurely picking him up and clearing his throat as he zapped off to the mansion. 

"He needs a doctor." Max spoke up, setting Peter down on the sofa. "The cops had poison or something on their weapons..." 

"Move aside." Octavius instructed, metal arms shooing the others away from Spider-man who was shrinking into himself and shivering out of control. "Connors, get over here and help me move him to the room where our supplies is." Connors nodded, doing just that. 

About an hour went by before the two scientists exited the room, Octavius looking pissed and Connors disgusted. 

"Those cops are inhumane." Connors grumbled, earning rather worried glances from the others. "The poison was highly lethal and extremely painful, if he didn't have an advanced healing factor I doubt the poor boy would still be alive." He looked to the side with a glower. "This city is being overrun by the unjust." 

"Is he awake?" Harry questioned, brow furrowed. Octavius nodded, gesturing towards the room to let the CEO know it was alright to go see him, which he instantly did. "Asshole." Harry huffed the moment we walked in, worriedly making his way over towards the bed. 

Peter chuckled, looking over at him amused. "Good to see you too, Oz." 

"Shut up, it's not funny; you could've been killed." Harry snapped, sitting beside Peter and glaring at him with something that closely almost suspiciously resembled a pout of sorts. 

"Aw come on, have a little faith; I'm not that easy to kill off." Peter laughed, earning a glower which made him sigh. "Alright, yeah I admit going out there was my bad so-" 

"I swear if you go out there and attempt something like this again-" 

"Yes dear I understand." Peter assured while batting his eyelashes behind his mask jokingly, earning an eye roll. 

"Are you feeling better?" Harry murmured, fingertips gently touching the bandage on Peter's arm. 

"Yeah, just a little tired and well you know, kinda' bummed out I'm basically a wanted criminal with a bounty on my-" 

"Well they'll not be getting ahold of you." Harry instantly resorted, smoothing out Peter's bandage carefully. "Because they'll have to go through me first." 

Peter cracked a grin behind his mask at that. "My knight in shining armor." He teased, making kiss noises that Harry scoffed at. 

"You bet I am." Harry replied with an approving nod, finding he was half serious but not about to admit that. "Besides, you know we'll find a way to clear your name somehow; I owe you." 

"So Harry Osborn owes me huh? Well I'll have to keep that in mind-" 

"Watch it." Harry warned with a smirk, blinking and looking over at Electro who walked inside, gesturing him over. "You know if anyone's your knight and shining armor it's him." Harry teased with a snicker, earning a quirked brow from the electric being. 

"What?" Max questioned, vaguely wondering exactly what the two had been talking about. 

"Haha shut up." Peter resorted sarcastically, earning a snigger from the twenty year old. "Seriously though, thank you Max for helping me back there- again." He gave a sheepish chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat up some. "Means a lot." 

Electro cleared his throat and rubbed his upper arm, nodding and looking to the side, causing Harry to scoff. "There's too much sexual tension in this room." The blond said bluntly, earning taken aback glances from both men. "Just calling it like it is-" 

"Hush." Peter mumbled slightly embarrassed, arms crossing. 

Harry raised his hands defensively, giving a chuckle. "Just saying." He cracked a grin. "You should get some rest, you've had a tough day." He stood, hands in pockets. "Dream of me and Max." He teased with a wink, earning a chuckle. 

" 'Course I will." Peter replied without missing a beat, smile behind his mask faltering when he realized it was very possible he indeed would... not that he'd ever admit it.


	11. The Act Is Up

"What do you mean I need to stay in here?" Peter questioned with an arched brow as Harry ushered him into his room. "What's happening? Why are you-" 

"Just stay here, alright?" Harry hissed, nervously looking around before going to leave. 

"Uh-uh, something's wrong and you're not telling me-" 

"Peter-" Harry began in a tone that made it sound like the Oscorp king was actually begging, brow furrowed. "-please just listen to me and stay." He gave one last pleading glance at the brunet before sighing seemingly worriedly and shutting the door. 

Peter probably should've listened, he probably should've done as he was asked and just done something as simple as staying put in his room, but that doesn't mean he did. 

"Where is he?" A man questioned, leaning on his cane and looking up at the others from underneath his hat. "Well? Where is the boy? Where's Spider-man?"

"He left." Sandman spoke up, head inclining and chest puffing out threateningly. 

"I was not born yesterday young man now where is he?" The elderly person continued, hand gripping his cane tighter. 

"Even if he was here you should just leave him alone!" Connors warned, stepping forward menacingly. 

"Have you forgotten this hero is the one you all despised only a few weeks ago?!" The man questioned furiously, slamming his cane onto the ground. "Do not protect this boy! Now where is he?!" 

"Even if we knew we wouldn't tell you." Vulture spoke up, eyes glinting dangerously. 

"Do I need to remind you of who I am? I'm the one who made each of you what you are today!" The strange person snapped, walking forward with a limp and being stopped when Mysterio stepped in front of him. 

"It's time for you to leave." Octavius warned sternly. 

"Now." Felecia added, catlike claws extending. 

He let out a bitter scoff. "You all know I could bring you to the ground, are you really willing to let that happen just so you can defend some boy that's grown on you?!" 

"What's going on?" A voice spoke up, causing Electro to blink and look over at Spider-man. 

The elder inclined his head, a dark chuckle leaving his lips. "Well well if it isn't the city's hero." 

Peter unsurely eyed the other. "Who are you?" 

"No one you'd know." The man tilted his head. "Tell me, how is it a child like you managed to turn some of the deadliest villains into a bunch of-" 

"You're Fiers, aren't you?" Peter questioned warily, readying himself for an attack. 

The man paused. "Heard of me have you?" 

"Connors warned me about you-" 

"In that case let's skip the introduction and get to the part you either die the easy way or hard way." Fiers decided without missing a beat, pulling out a height tech weapon of sorts. 

"Well I've been told I'm complicated so I guess it'll have to be the hard way." Spider-man said with a shrug, dodging the blast sent at him. 

"If you hold still I may even let you keep your identity." Fiers offered, aiming the weapon at Max when he stepped forward to help. "Go ahead and try me Dillon, I'll-" 

Peter leapt off the wall and tackled Fiers to the ground, wrestling the weapon out of his hand as he heard a bang go off, feeling the blast barely graze the side of his neck as he managed to toss the side before being kicked off of the man who stood back up perfectly fine. 

"Oh great the whole limp thing was just a coverup?" Peter huffed, feeling Fiers kick him over. "And you're a strong old man, brilliant." He groaned, sitting up and webbing the weapon, swinging it towards the side and giving a sigh when Fiers grabbed his cane and twisted the handle, a spike on its end. 

Spider-man jumped back as Fiers stabbed at him, feeling it graze his chest before grabbing it and twisting it away, tossing it to the side and letting out a noise when Fiers leapt for his other weapon he'd webbed which Octavius picked up with his metal hand, keeping it out of the man's reach as Electro stepped in front of Peter, the other villains following. 

"All of you are fools." Fiers laughed sourly, panting slightly, grabbing his cane and leaning on it. "Tell me, where's Rhino? I know he'd never go along with something as half-witted as this." 

"He may of possibly had some sleeping pills slipped into his breakfast." Felecia explained with a shrug. "He won't be coming out to help you anytime soon." 

Fiers smiled bitterly at that. "In any case I suppose my only choice is you, eh Goblin?" He looked over at Harry. "I know you're out boy, are you trying to be a neutral right now? I caught the way you refused to intervene." 

Peter blinked behind his mask, looking over at Harry- no- Goblin. 

Goblin smirked, head tilting. "So what? I help you kill the bug and then almost certainly get injured in the process with how eager these guys are to protect him?" He snickered and shook his head, looking downwards. "No thanks." His clawed hand gripped his own chin broodingly. "It is an intriguing offer though, I'll give you that much."

"But you want him dead just as much as I do!" Fiers hissed out. 

"True, but that doesn't mean I'm going to kill him when all odds are against me." Goblin shrugged. "If you want him dead kill him yourself." 

Fiers hesitated for a moment, gazing around at the others before looking down in what seemed to be defeat and nodded. "You're right." He spoke in a sigh, all eyes watching him warily as he walked over to grab his hat which had fallen off. "Killing the spider would mean death I suppose." He leaned over, Peter noting how they were only a few feet apart and preparing himself for the attack he was sure would come. "In any case-" Fiers stood back up, putting on his hat and shrugging. "-I welcome death if it means revealing the likes of you." 

Peter blinked, easily grabbing the cane that was swung at him and realizing too late that was only a distraction when his mask got yanked off, feeling his gut drop as Fiers smirked triumphantly and allowed Vulture to yank him back so he was away from Peter. 

"Crap..." Peter breathed as Fiers threw his mask beside him. 

"We're not finished yet, Peter Parker." Fiers warned with a chuckle, letting himself be shoved over to the door. "Your father started this war and now you're going to have to finish it." 

Peter blinked at the mention of his father, standing up and sprinting forward, feeling Goblin grab his arm and glaring at him in return. 

"Let me go." Peter warned, silently reminding himself hurting Goblin would mean hurting Harry. 

"He's edging you on." Goblin warned, keeping his hold. "If you go you know he's got some sort of plan that will end with you wound up dead." 

Peter glared at him, hearing the door shut and knowing if he didn't hurry Fiers would be gone soon. "I said let go." 

Goblin narrowed his eyes, instead tightening his grip on Peter's arm. "Come on Spider, go over this and be a big boy now; if you follow him you know you're going to get in trouble and then we're going to have to come and save your ass which means one of us might get hurt-" He sunk his claws into Peter's suit. "-do you want that?" Peter met his glower for what seemed like minutes before finally clenching his jaw and shaking his head, stepping down and looking to the side. "Good." Goblin spoke up, releasing Peter's arm and lowering his hand. 

"Screw off." Peter warned, taking more willpower than he realized he'd needed to not punch the other square in the jaw. "Now." It seemed he hated the Goblin even more now that he knew he'd not only been the one to kill Gwen in cold blood but was also the one that got Harry looked at as a criminal by doing so. 

Goblin smirked at that, head tilting bemused. "Whatever you say." He chuckled, raising his clawed hands defensively before calmly leaving the room, Electro grabbing his wrist at the threshold, earning a raised brow. "Yes Max?" 

"Thank you." Electro murmured in a static voice, lowering it so he couldn't be heard by the others. "For stopping him, he could've been killed if-"

Goblin sniggered, giving a shrug. "I just don't want Harry to go and get us dead by trying to save him is all." He explained simply, emerald eyes glinting as he pressed a hand to Max's chest and purred, "But I'm glad you're pleased nonetheless." He smirked and pulled away, giving a wink and drinking up Electro's unsure expression before walking back to his room where he looked around in boredom for a few minutes, knowing he may as well find a way to make the time go by faster considering Harry couldn't wake up until his stress levels were lowered since Peter getting attacked by Fiers had made them go up quite a bit. 

Goblin blinked when the door slammed open, straightening up and eying the boy who came storming up to him. "Parker-" He greeted with an inclined head. 

"Shut up." Peter warned, grabbing Goblin by the collar on his long sleeved shirt and shoving him against the wall, once warm brown eyes glaring at him menacingly. 

"Go ahead." Goblin urged, a smirk spreading on his lips. "You know as well as I you can't hurt me without hurting your precious little Harry so by all means take your best swing." 

"Why did you kill Gwen?" Peter questioned, jaw clenching. 

"You already know why." Goblin scoffed, shoving the other away. "You took away Harry's hope so I simply returned the favor." 

"I was trying to keep him safe-" 

"Dear me, were you now? Well you didn't exactly do such a good job of that." Goblin chimed, tracing a claw down Peter's jawline but not breaking skin. "Considering your actions turned him desperate enough to seek out the venom which created me I'd have to say you really did the complete opposite." He chuckled when Peter slapped his hand away. "After all you must agree me being formed is clearly not something that would keep him safe." 

"If you ever do anything to harm him-" Peter warned, hands clenching into fists. 

"You'll do what? Kill me? You'd be killing him Parker and we both know that's something you wouldn't be able to bring yourself to do." Goblin shrugged, clawed hand resting on his hip. "Not that I'd ever hurt him, I must say if anything I'm rather protective over him." He stepped up on the tips of his toes, leaning forward and placing a hand on Peter's arm. "So if you do a single thing to hurt him Parker I'll rip your throat out." He purred before being shoved away, snickering smugly. "Now you best be on your way, while for the sake of Harry I will do my absolute best to not kill you I must admit my temper is shortening with just having to breathe the same air as you." 

"Look-" Peter started, moving forward and blinking when on instinct Goblin kneed him, causing him to stumble back, falling onto a sitting position on the bed and freezing up as Goblin hesitated only a moment before pinning him down. 

Goblin looked down at the unsure other, knowing Peter's instinct to fight and reluctance to hurt Harry were battling against one another, keeping the brunet's wrists pinned against the mattress firmly. "Do not test me." Goblin warned, claws sinking into the nineteen year old's skin. "Understood?" Peter swallowed and pursed his lips, reluctantly nodding so he wouldn't be forced to fight the other and injure Harry. "Good boy. Now leave before I tear your eyes out." Goblin stepped back, brushing himself off. 

"You won't hurt Harry then?" Peter mumbled, rubbing his wrists. 

"Let it be rest assured that if there's anyone I care about it's Harry." 

Peter paused, biting down on his lower lip before adding, "What about Max?" 

Goblin clicked his tongue at that. "Max is not someone I hold any grudges against, I won't hurt either of your little crushes so don't fret; however I can't say the same for you." He put his arms behind his back, head tilting. "Anything else?" 

Peter shook his head, looking down and leaving before he'd not be able to stop the impulse to tackle the other to the ground, making his way to his own room and blinking when he saw Electro there. 

"You left your mask out there." Max explained in a static murmur, rubbing his upper arm unsurely and holding out said mask. "The others agreed to keep your identity a secret, no one other than Octavius and Felecia really recognized you so..." He trailed off. 

Peter smiled, taking the mask and nodding in thanks. "I'm not exactly all that famous teen-wise." He laughed, giving a shrug and hesitating when Electro nodded and started to leave. "You can stay you know." Max paused. "If you want or whatever." 

Electro looked over his shoulder before avoiding Peter's gaze. "I wouldn't want to intrude-" 

"Oh hush." Peter huffed, earning a taken aback glance. "We're friends now, right? You wouldn't be intruding." He gestured the other over. "Besides, you seem like good company." 

Max looked down and nodded, turning and taking a seat next to the smaller one who laid down on his bed. "Thank you." He murmured unsurely. 

Peter blinked confused. "For what?" 

"You're just kind is all." Electro mumbled with a shrug. 

Peter grinned cheekily. "So does that mean you forgive me?" 

Max nodded, looking down and almost cracking a smile at seeing Peter's. "Although I'm not sure there's much to forgive you on..." He sighed, rubbing his upper arm unsurely again. "I suppose back at TimesSquare you were just trying to help considering you didn't control the cameras-" He blinked, feeling Peter's hand rest on his own to stop him from rubbing his arm again. 

"Don't feel bad for what happened, alright? The past is in the past and if you forgive me I forgive you." Peter smiled, feeling the buzz of electricity under his red glove before pulling back his hand and sitting up. "Hey uh- look I sorta' already talked to Har about his but um- about that night at the bar or club or whatever- and then you know- what Deadpool said the other day-" 

"It's fine." Electro assured, knowing where this was going and feeling slightly disappointed Peter seemingly wasn't interested in him or Harry. 

Peter gave a nervous chuckle. "Thanks." He stood and stretched. "Well... now that there's not much of a point to having this suit on anymore I'm gonna' take a shower and see if Harry's back so I can maybe borrow some clothes from him or something." The electric being nodded, also standing. "Hey Max?" Electro tilted his head. "Who knows, maybe when all of this is over we can be partners." He blinked, expression falling and ears heating up. "You know like crime fighting partners of course- like heroes- I didn't mean to-" 

Max nodded, sparing him the embarrassment. "As far as most people are concerned you're still a hero you know." He commented in a distorted electric voice, earning a small smile. 

"Spectacular Electro and Amazing Spider-man." Peter offered with a chuckle, nodding approvingly as he crossed his arms. "And of course Wonderful Harry or whatever." He chuckled, closing his door when the two exited his room. "Yeah... I like the sound of that."


	12. Every Fear

"My birthday isn't for another few months..." Electro murmured in an electric voice confused. 

"We know that but this is making up for the one you didn't get to celebrate." Harry explained in a hum. 

Max blinked, looking down taken aback at that and rubbing his upper arm. "I see." 

Peter grinned, lounging back comfortably in the car seat as he added, "Not to mention cops won't be trying to catch me considering they don't know my secret identity." He nuzzled the jacket Electro had let him borrow, wrapping his arms against the clothing and looking down at the sleek black pants and golden belt Harry had let him use. "Feels good to finally be out of the suit." He sighed contently, Max trying to not crack a smile at the way Peter had just gathered up and practically cuddled his article of clothing, Harry cracking an amused smirk. 

"That looks like it's your boyfriend's hoodie or something you're snuggling up with." Harry snickered approvingly, earning a glower. 

"Shut up." Peter huffed, turning to look out the window as his ears heated up. 

Harry chuckled, also glancing out the limo's window and unbuckling his seat belt. "We're here." 

Electro blinked, looking out the window as well and quirking a brow. "A fair?" 

"Well this was Pete's idea." Harry informed with a shrug as he got out. 

Peter scoffed. "Oh great now if something goes wrong it's my fault huh?" 

Harry gave a smug look over his shoulder. "Naturally." He looked forward, arms crossing. "This seems... different." 

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You've never been to a fair have you?" 

"No actually, they just always looked..." Harry trailed off. 

"Oh no peasant activities I mustn't get too close or I'll lose my pretty rich boy aroma." Peter mimicked sarcastically, earning an amused glance from Max as the CEO elbowed him. 

"Don't be an ass." Harry sniggered. "So where to first?" 

Peter looked over at Electro and grinned. "Your choice big guy." Max blinked and shrugged, looking around unsurely before his eyes landed on a fortune teller wagon and arching his brow intrigued. "There?" Peter questioned, catching his gaze. 

"Sure." Electro decided with a nod, leading the way over. 

It costed ten dollars a person- which Harry assured the other two wasn't much at all. 

The woman read Max's palm without touching it, speaking of how he would receive something he wanted greatly soon as long as he took the high road however if he did not he would become impossibly powerful and respected by many. 

When she read Harry's she predicted he would come to terms with himself by accidentally risking something dear to him as long as he did not lose sight of what that something was, telling him that if he did so he would lose an internal battle with himself and become corrupt. 

Peter's fortune, on the other hand, made Harry cover his mouth in attempt to not crack up and Electro actually give a bemused smile that could nonetheless barely be seen. 

The woman took Peter's hand and examined it, the brunet calling b.s. on this already before she started by saying, "You have two possible lovers in your life..." 

Peter's dorky grin fell as Harry let out a fit of laughter, Max raising his brow intrigued. 

"What?" Peter questioned, ears heating up. 

"Oh my- please, go on go on." Harry snickered, grinning from ear to ear at how he'd really not expected that. 

"Although it seems you do not have to choose between either one... perhaps you could have them both?" Her head tilted. "Ah I see... they are both men." 

"Men? But I'm not-" Peter started, Harry pressing his knuckles against his lips to hold back his laugh and Electro pondering on whether or not he should pat the embarrassed brunet's back. 

"So that is what the clear curiosity means... you will soon find your curiosity satisfied by realizing these men are ones you will gladly accept. If you do not accept them however, this will be something which will bring down many things in your life for you will regret missing this opportunity." 

"Hint hint." Harry teased. 

"Shut up." Peter resorted under his breath, glaring at the CEO while Max examined his palm intrigued over his shoulder. 

"Ah... that is... new..." She murmured, eyes squinted. 

"What?" Peter hesitantly questioned unsurely. 

"One of them resembles something like a thunderstorm while the other represents something like an emerald... Perhaps lightning and money? Possibly electricity-" 

"Alright we're leaving." Peter spoke up, voice cracking as he pulled away. "Thank you for your time but we must be going." He stumbled outside, an amused Harry and Electro following. "Well that sure was- uh- rigged or whatever-" 

"She seemed pretty spot on." Harry decided truthfully. "I mean, I have to admit I was expecting her to be fake but all things considered-" 

"Wanna' go see what that is over there? We should go see that that is." Peter interjected in attempt to change the subject, hurriedly making his way over to a large newly set up building, a bemused Harry and Max following. "Oh- uh- yeah never mind." Peter mumbled, seeing as it was a haunted house. 

"So you risk your life fighting dangerous criminals daily but get nervous about a little haunted house?" Harry questioned with a chuckle. 

"I had a bad experience as a kid, surprised you don't remember." Peter grumbled, arms crossing. 

"Ah yes, I assume you're referring to the time MJ and I ran ahead so we could jump out and-" 

"Shut up." Peter mumbled in a huff.

"Sorry about that." Harry snickered smugly. 

"Yeah right." Peter scoffed knowingly. 

"Well I personally say we go, what about you Max?" Harry chided, earning a glower from Peter. 

Electro looked between the two unsurely. "I wouldn't mind either way." He decided, not wanting to take sides. 

"Come on Pete, please?" Harry resorted, staring up at the other with wide blue eyes, earning a groan. 

"Fine but I swear if either of you try anything-" Peter warned, rolling his eyes when Harry waved him off and assured him everything would be fine. 

"I'm going to get us a private tour." Harry decided with a hum, causing Peter to frown uneasily but not say anything, about to tell Harry doing that would be too expensive since it'd be over a hundred dollars before realizing that only seemed like ten to the CEO. 

"If you pull something I'll punch you." Peter warned, glaring at the smirking Harry and shuffling closer to Max defensively, letting out a vague noise when the doors closed behind them. They walked forward a few yards, Peter somewhat relaxing. "Huh. This actually isn't so ba-" A bloody hand reached up from the ground and grabbed at them, causing Peter to go against his impulse to stomp on it. "Screw off!" The brunet barked, Harry arching a brow when he grabbed and clung onto Electro's arm, brown eyes looking around warily. 

"Don't go and faint now." Harry teased, earning a glower. 

Peter opened his mouth to give back a sarcastic comment before realizing he was hugging Max's arm and quickly started to let go, beginning to say an apology however instead ending up with his arms around Electro's again and his face nuzzled into the sleeve, shying away from the sudden loud noises and flashing lights. 

"I hate you Osborn." Peter said in a voice that almost sounded suspiciously close to a whine. 

"Love you too." Harry teased, eyes rolling bored when someone screamed at him to get out, hands in his pockets. 

Peter peeked up to glance around, instantly regretting it as he felt his stomach sink, expression falling. "Not cool." He mumbled, hiding behind Max and nuzzling back against his sleeve at seeing a bloody clown coming at them. 

When they finally exited Peter quickly let go of Electro and stepped back, clearing his throat and straightening himself out. 

"You alright?" Max questioned, hand resting on Peter's shoulder as Harry gave a half assed apology, seeing how riled the other was and feeling ever so slightly bad. 

"Yeah." Peter answered, nodding and swallowing. "Yeah, of course, I'm-" A butcher jumped out and crackled madly, causing Peter to stumble behind Electro to hide before realizing this was still part of the tour. "Lovely." He mumbled sarcastically, ignoring Harry's teasing the best he could as they continued forward. 

Harry looked over at Max, seeing something had caught his eye and realizing it was the Ferris wheel, reluctantly speaking up with an unsure frown, "I'm guessing you want to go on that..?" 

Peter blinked, looking over at Electro and also seeing what he was looking at, cracking a grin. "Wow, pretty impressive fair." He looked up at Max. "So you wanna' go?" 

Electro cracked a vague barely visible smile at how the two kept realizing what all he wanted to do, as he was usually not one nowadays to speak up. "Sure." 

Peter nodded, him and the other two making their way over and relieved to see there wasn't much of a line, unlike Harry who was warily looking at the machine. 

Once they'd gotten on Harry crossed his arms and closed his eyes, taking in a shaky breath. "If this thing falls one of you had better catch me." He warned, brow furrowing when the ride started up. "Dear gosh this thing looks unsafe." 

Peter quirked a brow, gradually grinning. "Wait a sec, you're still afraid of heights?" 

"Shut up Parker." Harry snapped, nonetheless shuffling closer to Peter. 

"But you go on a hover board all the time-" Peter started confused. 

"Correction, Goblin goes on the hover board all the time." Harry explained, lips pursing when he felt Peter rock back and forth. "Don't Parker." 

"Just playing around." Peter chuckled, stilling himself. 

Harry felt the ride pause and warily opened his eyes, realizing they were at the very top and feeling his stomach drop, causing him to decide dignity was not a thing right now and simply nuzzling against the crook of Peter's neck, clinging to his shirt and letting out a shaky breath. 

On most cases, Peter would've probably given Harry a harder time, but couldn't help but feel a tad bit sympathetic for the CEO at the time, so he gave him a rest until they got lowered back to the ground. 

"We should go see what they're doing at the stage." Harry suggested, quickly gathering himself and straightening his jacket up, throat clearing nonchalantly. 

Peter nodded, following the other two forward and blinking when a cop grabbed his arm, heart sinking in fear- how did this guy know who he was..? 

"Having fun kiddo?" The man chuckled, Peter realizing this was just some boozed up young adult probably acting on impulses he wouldn't normally act on when sober. 

"Uh- yeah." Peter laughed nervously, attempting to pull away and frowning when the man continued holding onto his arm, worried breaking the hold would up and get him arrested or something. "Um..." 

Harry blinked, coming to a stop and elbowing Max, gesturing towards the scene going on with pursed lips, causing Electro to narrow his eyes. 

"What's your name handsome?" The officer questioned, Peter trying to not shrink into himself. 

"Look I actually have to catch up with my friends-" Peter mumbled, attempting to pull away but stopping when the grip tightened, wondering if anyone would believe his side of the story if something happened and he ended up in court. 

"I'm sure you'll be able to catch up with them later." The policeman looked around before smirking. "Until then how about you and I go-" 

"There you are." Harry spoke up, pushing his way in between the two and wrapping an arm around Peter's hips, kissing his cheek and smiling. "We wondered where you'd wondered off to." He looked towards the officer. "Who is this, babe?" 

The policeman's smile fell. "You mind moving along blondie? I'm asking your friend some police related questions here."

"I'm sure whatever you tell my boyfriend you can tell me." Harry replied without missing a beat, pulling Peter closer to him. 

"Look here you little-" The policeman started warningly. 

"Ah yes and then of course you can say it in front of our boyfriend Max here as well." Harry chimed when Electro walked over, the CEO interlocking their arms. "So please do go on." 

The officer blinked at that, looking up at Max warily before taking a step back. "Alright, thank you for your time." The policeman mumbled, reluctantly walking away. 

Harry saw the quizzical look Peter gave him, bringing his arms back and raising his hands defensively. "Relax, I was just trying to help." 

"Boyfriend?" Peter questioned in a mumble, rubbing the back of his neck as they walked forward. 

"Too cliche?" Harry snickered, earning a simple shrug as they got up to the crowd around the stage. "Show starts at eight, what time is it?"

Peter pulled out his phone. "Seven P.M."

Harry sighed bored. "What do you want to do until then Max?" Electro shrugged. "Well I suppose we could go grab something to eat." He frowned in distaste. "Even if it looks like everything here is deep fried in one hundred percent fat oil." 

Peter scoffed. "Oh no peasant food I mustn't be seen eating such a monstrosity!" 

"Hush." Harry chuckled, walking over to a food stand. "Hey Pete doesn't that guy look like the butcher in the haunted house?" He teased, gesturing towards the cook. 

Peter's expression fell. "Stop." He huffed, shuffling behind Max slightly, glaring at Harry when he smirked. "It's not funny." 

After they'd ordered and Peter convinced Harry eating the food was perfectly normal and he wasn't going to up and die from one meal they all sat down, Peter looking at Electro curiously. 

"What's up?" Harry questioned, seeing the way Peter eyed Max. 

Peter shrugged, munching on a fry. "So you can eat then?" 

Electro nodded. "Now I can." 

Peter tilted his head. "Now?" He questioned, taking a sip of his Pepsi. 

"Before all the food tasted burnt and drinks stung." Max explained, Peter nodding in understanding. 

"So you can control your electricity better now? Like lower it and heighten it or whatever?" Peter asked with a tilted head, earning a nod. "Cool." 

The rest of the meal consisted of Harry admitting it wasn't as terrible as he figured it'd be and Peter being a child who flung food at the CEO and teased him as Electro watched bemused. 

"Time?" Harry questioned, standing and giving a stretch. 

"Seven thirty." Peter answered, hands going in pockets. 

Harry nodded, looking for another way to make the time go by and looking over at a game stand, smirking whence seeing a rather adorable giant stuffed spider up for the win. "Here." Harry offered, handing some money to Peter. "I have horrible aim." 

Peter blinked, looking over at what had caught his eye and cracking a grin, Harry watching amused as the other approached the stand and handed over the money. 

After about fifteen minutes of Peter hitting the stacked up blocks which refused to fall and mumbling things about how they were rigged he finally managed to knock them over by allowing some of his Spidey strength to seep on in, jaw clenching when one of the block stacks fell without falling apart, clearly glued together. 

"Here." Peter huffed, holding out the spider to Max and mumbling something about no good cheating games. 

Electro arched a brow yet nonetheless nodded in thanks and took the blue stuffed animal even though he wasn't exactly one for... well... stuffed animals. 

"Let's go on and take it to the limo, by the time we get back it should be eight." Harry offered, the trio doing just that and sure enough right as they returned dubstep music began to play. 

Harry made sure to stay close to Max, knowing crowds really weren't his thing and Peter following the example, both on either side of Electro. 

"You alright?" Peter yelled over the cheering and music, earning a nod from Max. "Just making sure!" He laughed, somewhat moving around to the beat, looking around at the glow sticks and lighters swaying back and forth as multicolored strobe lights went off. 

About ten minutes went by when suddenly Peter felt someone begin to dance up on him, causing him to eye the stranger unsurely and vaguely wonder why it seemed like nowadays it was always guys hitting on him. 

"What's your name?" The man who looked like he'd probably be something along the lines of a stereotypical quarterback shouted, grinning when Peter shied away closer to Electro. 

"Peter!" He answered, frowning when the guy simply stepped forward again and tried to dance up on him once more. "Um..." Peter cleared his throat. "Could you give me some space? Sorry I just-" 

"Come on! Relax a little!" The other chuckled, grabbing Peter's wrist when he tried to move away. 

"Uh- hey look-"

"You know this is what you do at parties, right?" He laughed, tugging the uneasy Peter towards him and pressing his lips against the unsure other's ear. "Wanna' go somewhere more private?" 

Peter shook his head and tried to step back, wanting to get out of the rather strong grasp. "Look seriously-"

"Lighten up man!" He teased, not stopping his advances.

Max noticed what was going on and frowned, gently grabbing Peter's shoulder and giving the man trying to grind on him a look of warning, causing the man's expression to fall as he paused before letting Peter go and allowing Electro usher the other in front of him protectively. 

Peter gave a smile up at the electric being, trying to give Max some space with how there wasn't an inch of such in between them however realizing it was rather impossible to do so with how crowded it was so resorted to giving a chuckle and resting his forehead on Electro's chest embarrassed. "Sorry." 

Max shook his head, raising his voice so the smaller one could hear him. "It's fine." He assured, earning a nod. 

Peter peeked up, realizing Harry was saying something into Electro's ear and tilting his head intrigued, looking up at Max with a questioning expression when Electro pulled back and looked down unsurely before being nudged by the CEO and sighing, hesitantly leaning down and unsurely pressing his lips against Peter's.

Peter blinked, going stiff and feeling his eyes widen, mind and pulse racing. It didn't sting as much as he'd expect it to, although it of course stung a bit, however just felt like pins and needles gently prickling his skin; it wasn't exactly unenjoyable per se, in fact it was quite the opposite actually.

Electro realized Peter wasn't remotely encouraging any of this and respectfully pulled back, looking to the side and apologizing as he already regretted his actions, blinking when the other simply went on impulse and stood on the tips of his toes, cupping the back of Max's neck through the hoodie, nudging him lower before pressing their lips back together, Electro simply staring at the boy in surprise who closed his brown eyes tightly. 

Peter felt his mind shut off and simply allowed his body to react, blue hands hesitantly gripping his hips and gently pulling him forward even though there wasn't a centimeter of space between them, Peter letting out a noise when Max pulled away slightly to carefully kiss sparks down his jawline and leaned his head back invitingly, ears heating up. He dug his fingers into Electro's sleeves, biting down on his bottom lip and tilting his head to the side when he felt electric lips trail down his neck, one hand still clinging to Max's arm while the other went again to cup against the back of Electro's neck. 

Peter let Max pull him forward, a blue sleeved arm hooking securely around his back while an electric hand gently tugged Peter's hair to the side so he could kiss sparks along his neck, Electro pulling back to look at the flushed smaller one when he felt Peter arch against him and let out a shaky breath. 

"This is okay?" Max questioned to be sure, earning a nod as Peter swallowed. 

"Yeah." Peter mumbled, wrapping his arms around Electro and nuzzling into his chest, face heating up. "Yeah it is."

Harry smirked approvingly, gently elbowing Max and saying, "Maybe we should get back to the mansion?", earning a nod. 

Peter stayed clinging onto Electro's arm until they reached the limo, finding himself between the other two and turning when Harry gently nudged him, blinking when the CEO pressed their lips together and hesitating before leaning forward and kissing back, gently pinning the Oscorp king against the door.

The divider slid down, causing Harry to pause his advances and breathe out, "Home.", going back to pawing at Peter when Bernard nodded and let the divider ascend. "Knew it." Harry chided with a chuckle, tilting his head when Peter kissed at a place under his jaw.

"Hm?" Peter hummed, kissing down Harry's neck. 

"Knew the feelings were mutual." Harry purred out, eyes shutting. 

"Yeah?" Peter said with a breathy laugh, feeling Harry pull him closer by tugging on his hoodie. 

"Mhm." 

"Sorry for taking so long." 

Harry smirked at that. "You'll just have to make it up to us." 

Peter trailed his hands up Harry's shirt and closed his eyes at the sultry tone, making the other practically melt and arch against him at the touch. "How exactly am I supposed to do that?" 

"We'll show you when we get back to the mansion?" Harry offered, breathing labored. 

"Okay, yeah... Yeah sure." Peter agreed, biting and suckling at a place on Harry's neck. 

Harry groaned, wrapping a leg around Peter and pulling him lower, hips pressing against one another's. Piercing blue orbs opened and peered over Peter's shoulder, locking eyes with electric blue ones, causing him to crack a smile and gesture Max over. "Well c'mere." Harry chuckled. 

Electro blinked and rubbed his upper arm unsure of what exactly to do, causing Peter to sit up in Harry's lap and look over his shoulder at the other, turning around so he could grip Max's wrists and usher him forward, giving the same dorky shy smile he often gave and pressing their lips together, pulling Electro closer to himself and Harry. 

Harry smirked in approval, sitting up and leaning forward so he could press kisses down the back of Peter's neck, easily pulling the nineteen year old down into his lap before kissing down the side of his neck, causing Max to lean forward and somewhat push Peter so his back was fairly firmly against Harry. 

Peter let out a shaky breath, leaning against Harry and tilting his head back and to the side to allow more access, resulting in the CEO nipping and kissing the crook of his neck while Electro trailed sparks down his throat, making Peter swallow and wrap his arms around Max's neck. 

On the car ride home they didn't do anymore than necking, each of them getting out of the limo whence arriving at said home, Peter rubbing his neck bashfully but also rather happily where pink singes from Electro and dark marks from Harry laid. 

When they got inside Peter found himself once again getting kissed by Harry, this time backing up against Max whom steadied him by gently holding his hips, Harry locking blue eyes with brown triumphantly, still slightly in disbelief he'd succeeded in finally getting him and Electro this far with the other. 

Harry nipped on Peter's lower lip before lowering skilled hands to his belt and seeing something flash in the other's eyes, blinking as he was abruptly pushed back and Peter stepped away. 

"Hey-" Harry spoke up almost worriedly, hand reaching out. 

Peter shook his head and took a step backwards. "Crap..." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair and biting down on his bottom lip nervously. 

"We don't have to do anything if you-" Harry started, realizing they'd probably just gone a bit too fast. 

"No- look I-" Peter sighed, brow furrowed and mind racing, expression conflicted. "I have to go."

"Pete, wait-" Harry sighed, hoping he hadn't just ruined how far they'd managed to get. 

"Look um- I'll just- we can catch up or talk or whatever later..." Peter trailed off, turning and quickly racing out of the house before another word could be said.


	13. Decisions

Peter laid on top of the rooftop and sighed, staring up at the stars as he rubbed his neck, fingertips lingering against the dark marks and vague pink singes whence recalling the earlier events, making him let out an embarrassed noise and pull Electro's jacket over his heated up face even though no one was around, finding that only made things worst at the familiar scent. 

"Is that my w'ittle Spidey-Widey?" An all to familiar voice chimed, Peter already regretting coming to the rooftop Deadpool and he met up at regularly. 

"Maybe." Peter grumbled, not uncovering his face since that would mean Wade seeing what he looked like.

Deadpool blinked, head tilting. "What's wrong Spidey?" He questioned, taking a seat next to the brunet. 

"Oh nothing just, well, you know- sitting here realizing it's hard enough falling for two people but apparently when said people were once your worst enemies that makes things even more complicated." The smaller of the two shrugged. "Not to mention the fact that both of these guys tried to kill me several times in the past makes me seriously question my sanity." 

"Ah, but what is love if not crazy?" Deadpool spoke jokingly in a dreamy accent, earning an eye roll. 

"I'm being serious Wade this is really confusing and not something a nineteen year old typically goes through-" Peter mumbled, arms crossing. 

"Wait a sec, are you wearing Sparkles jacket?" Deadpool suddenly questioned, blinking behind his mask. 

"Maybe." 

"You're practically already in a relationship then-" 

"Am not." Peter objected, turning over and curling up, nuzzling against the material. "Go away so I can sulk." 

"Crying into your boyfriend's jacket just makes it all the more-" 

"I'm not crying jackass now shoo." Peter huffed out annoyed, jaw clenching when he felt the other poke him. "Dangit Wade-" 

"Spidey, Sparkles, and Sad Rich Kid sitting in a tree-" Deadpool began teasingly. 

"Shut up." Peter warned, covering his ears. 

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Wade continued, earning a groan. "First comes love then comes- well then again I'm not sure if more than two people are allowed to get-" 

"Stop." Peter nearly whined, sitting up and swatting blindly at Deadpool, face still covered. 

"As for having a baby in a baby carriage well that would depend on whether or not you're all willing to adopt-" Wade added, scooting back when Peter attempted to kick him. 

"Don't." Peter nearly pleaded, attempting to ignore the teases. 

"You know you should probably get back home though, I'm assuming you came out here after having a fight or kissing one of them and realizing what you'd done or something so they're probably worried." When Peter stayed silent, Deadpool let out a dramatic gasp. "Wait did you kiss one of them-" 

"It's none of your business." Peter snapped, arms crossing. "I'm not going back there though, I'm going to my own house and-" He felt himself get slung over Deadpool's shoulder. "Wade I swear to-" 

"Just hush as hold on." Wade chimed, Peter beating on his back as the merc sprinted over the side of the building and landed on the next rooftop. 

"Put me down right now you-" Peter warned, screaming bloody murder. 

"No can do Spidey, no can do; I already told you it was my duty to make sure you lovebirds get together, besides you can relax we're almost there since we're not that far from the mansion-" 

"That's not going to make me relax!" Peter objected, knowing he couldn't risk bringing down the hoodie collar covering his face and figuring using his webs slingers would be a straight up giveaway for cops who'd be attacking him in no time. So, he reluctantly stayed put; VERY reluctantly. "Hate. You."

"I know you mean adore." Deadpool replied without missing a beat, patting Peter's rear as they landed and earning a knee in the stomach. "Alrighty, looks like we're at home sweet home!" 

"Put me down." Peter demanded. "Now." 

"Someone's impatient." Deadpool huffed, making his way up to the porch and knocking on the door, causing Peter to squirm around in protest. "Now now we both know you'll be thanking me for this later." 

"Dangit Wade!" Peter hissed, kicking Deadpool where it counts right as the door opened, causing them to both fall over. 

Harry arched a brow, looking down at the pair with a tilted amused head. "Everything alright?" 

"Have fun Spidey!" Deadpool spoke up, patting the other's head and giving a wave to Harry and sprinting off before he could be- well- killed by Peter. 

The brunet sat up, finally pulling the hoodie back over his head so he could see and giving a nervous laugh as he looked up at Harry. "Uh- hey." 

"Hey." Harry replied, arms crossing. "Welcome back." 

Peter gave an unsure chuckle, standing and brushing himself off. "Well um-" He rubbed the back of his neck before sighing and walking by the other. "I'm uh- I'm just going to go on and get some rest." 

"Peter-" Harry huffed, following after him. 

"G'night." Peter quickly interjected, speed walking around Electro who eyed him unsure of what to do. 

"Just wait one moment-" Harry insisted, lips pursing when Peter shut and locked his door. "Dangit this is my house Parker now open up." 

"If you want me to leave I will." Peter offered stubbornly. 

"Yeah and where will you go?" Harry countered, arms crossing. "I called up your landlord and he said he evicted you since you've been gone for so long and hadn't met the rent deadline." He leaned against the wall next to the door. "And we both know you're not about to wake up your aunt at this hour." Silence. "Come on Pete open up." No reply. "You'll have to come out sometime." He grumbled, kicking the door with half assed effort before stalking away. 

"Is he alright?" Max questioned, head tilting. 

"Don't know." Harry answered, walking towards his room. "I'll try talking to him again in the morning, until them I'm getting some rest." Electro nodded, looking up when Harry paused and looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Coming?" Max blinked surprised. "Come on now don't be so modest we are a thing or whatever you'd like to call it aren't we?" Electro hesitantly nodded. "Then I'll see you in bed shortly." Harry purred, giving a wink that made the other turn a darker shade of blue. 

After the CEO had gotten his shower, brushed his teeth, and blowed his hair dry (yes he did still do that) he settled into bed, curling up next to Max and closing his eyes as an electric arm hesitantly draped over him. 

"Guess we went too fast?" Electro murmured in a static tone, earning a shrug. 

"Probably." Harry sighed, finding the soft hoodie was actually rather comfy. "We'll see how he's doing in the morning I suppose." He looked up and cracked a smile, kissing right underneath the electric jaw before nestling against him. "Night." 

Max smiled, pulling the other closer and shutting his eyes, deciding he could wait until morning came to recharge himself since sleep wasn't something that gave him energy. 

And when morning did come Peter sneaked out of his room with hoodie in hand, just wanting to get a bite to eat before leaving and getting over to aunt May's so he'd be able to sort everything out, quietly opening the fridge and peeking inside. 

"Morning." A voice spoke cooly, causing Peter to freeze up. "How'd you sleep?" Harry questioned with a smirk, watching amused as Peter looked over the refrigerator door.

"Fine." Peter answered, shutting the fridge and turning on his heel. "Well I'm just gonna' head out-" 

"Peter?" 

Peter turned around. "Yeah what-" He blinked, feeling lips press against his and instantly kissing back, pushing Harry against the counter on impulse and letting the hoodie in his hand drop onto said counter while gripping the blond's hips in reaction before quickly pulling back from the rushed actions that had just taken place, pinching the bridge of his nose and mentally face palming himself for letting his mind shut off like that again. "Crap..." 

Harry pressed his fingertips to his lips and gave a breathy chuckle, brow quirked from the unexpected reaction. "Well now that was rather pleasant." 

"I have to go." Peter sighed, turning to leave but being stopped when Harry held his wrist and stepped in front of him. "Har-" 

"Where do you have to go?" Harry challenged, pressing their lips back together and smirking at the way Peter had to sink his nails into the counters edge to not react. "Hm?" 

"I got somewhere to be." Peter murmured, nonetheless letting Harry back him up more so he was snug between the CEO and the counter. 

"Where?" Harry countered, hands resting on Peter's shoulders as he kissed and nipped down the brunet's jawline. 

"Somewhere." Peter huffed, catching Harry's hands that slid down his chest yet tilting his head to the side. 

"Not sure I believe you." Harry hummed, kissing along the marks he and Electro had given him. "You may have to convince me." 

Peter arched against the hips that rocked against his own, letting out a strained quiet groan and for a moment lowering his hands and gripping back onto the countertop's edge, allowing Harry to kiss down his chest and let the CEO run his hands against scarred hips, Harry glad the other had decided to go to bed shirtless. 

"Stop." Peter eventually instructed, pushing Harry back, panting slightly. "That's enough." He licked over his lips to dry them, ears heated up. "I have to go." He ended up deciding, grabbing the hoodie and putting it on. 

"Pete, listen-" Harry sighed, walking after him. 

"I can't do this." Peter insisted, opening the door and pausing. "I'm sorry." He spoke quietly, looking down before making his way outside and walking off to his aunt's house. 

"Of course I wouldn't hate you if you were gay." Aunt May assured with an arched brow. "Is there a reason you're-" 

"Not gay, bi." Peter mumbled, sitting at the table with his face nuzzled against the sleeves that had Electro's vague scent, causing him to frown and just nuzzle against them more so. 

"Is it Harry?" Aunt May questioned, causing Peter to blink and look up at her. 

"How did you-" 

"Well you always did seem a tad bit gay for him to be honest and I know he returned a while back and all so I just assumed-" 

Peter groaned, nuzzling back into the sleeves. "It's sort of Harry." 

"Sort of?" 

"It's two guys, one of them is Harry..." 

Aunt May nodded, placing a comforting hand over Peter's. "Who's the other one? Is it Flash-" 

"No." Peter nearly whined. "Flash and I are just friends." He sighed. "The other one's name is Max." 

"Max? Who's Max?" 

'Just the guy who was at one point obsessed with my secret identity and got in his mind we were besties not to mention after coming up with the delusion I betrayed him tried to kill me on multiple occasions.' Yeah right, like he could say that. "He's just a guy I've known for a while now." 

"Well do either of these men return the feelings or do you not know?" Aunt May questioned, determined to help. 

"Both of them do." 

"So they're both fighting over you then?" 

"No they like each other too..."

Aunt May blinked, taking a moment to fit the pieces together. "So they want to enter a three way relationship but you're not sure about doing that?" Peter nodded. "Do you like both of them?" Peter gave another nod. "And you're sure you're gay?" 

"Bi." Peter corrected. 

"Then what's the problem?" Aunt May asked confused. 

"You don't suppose entering a relationship like that would be unhealthy?" Peter questioned, peeking up at her taken aback. 

"Well, no, not at all. I admit it's not something I could see myself ever doing but if everyone is content in the relationship and enjoys it that's really all that matters as far as I'm concerned." May shrugged. "And if people get on you because you're involved with two men that is none of their business, as long as these men do not hurt you emotionally or physically and you like being with them it sounds completely healthy." 

Peter sat up, rubbing the back of his neck and allowing her words to sink in. "That... actually makes a lot of sense." He looked down towards the markings on the table. "But there's a lot of other factors involved so..." He trailed off. 

"Such as?" His aunt pressed, head tilting. 

Peter sighed. "I don't want to lose them for one." 

"Peter Parker you cannot keep going through your life staying away from people because you're afraid you may lose them." Aunt May scolded, earning a surprised look. "I understand losing your parents as well as your uncle and losing Gwen did a number on you but if you love someone you have to take chances or you'll regret it the rest of your life." 

Peter's ears heated up. "Wait what? Love? Who said anything about-" 

"What I'm saying is if you have the chance to fall in love with either of those men then I want you to take it." May inclined her head. "Alright?" 

Peter sighed, giving a nod and rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah... yeah alright..." 

"Good. Now then-" She stood, grabbing a plate of cookies and setting them down. "-tell me about what all has happened with these men." His aunt eyed his marked up neck. "And don't tell me nothing because I wasn't born yesterday." She gave a knowing smile. 

Peter quickly pulled his hoodie up, hiding his neck and clearing his throat embarrassed before telling her what he could without revealing anything about them being villains and him being Spider-man of course. 

Peter sipped on his glass of milk, catching her stern expression. "What-" 

"Peter you need to get over there right now." Aunt May huffed, arms crossing. "It sounds like those men care about you very much and you need to go apologize properly." 

"But-"

"No buts." She ushered him up. "Now go, and I'd better meet these two soon; make sure you bring them over for dinner sometime." 

"Aunt May-" Peter protested as he was shooed out of the house. 

"Now go and talk things over with them." Peter sighed, rolling his eyes yet nonetheless quickly saying, "Hey uh- look thanks for um... being supportive or whatever. It means a lot, so I mean-" 

Aunt May smiled, stepping forward and hugging him. "As long as you're not doing something that will get you hurt I'll always support you." She assured before pulling back. "Now go, and make sure you listen to what they have to say. Tell Harry I say hi." Peter nodded, turning to leave. "And Peter?" He paused, looking over his shoulder. "You look very cute in Max's jacket." His smile fell, an embarrassed expression taking place. "Don't act so surprised, that thing's twice as big as you are." She laughed, waving at him encouragingly before closing the door. 

Peter set down the skateboard he'd grabbed before rolling off, smiling a bit more assured and relieved, going over what he'd say and finally coming up with something when he was less than a few minutes away from the mansion. 

Harry, meanwhile, was eying none other than Fiers uneasily, Electro protectively by his side. 

"Aren't you mad Parker stood you both up like that?" Fiers offered, silver tongue doing its work. "Upset he lead you on then turned you down?" 

"You act like we're entitled to his body." Harry scoffed, green momentarily flashing in his eyes menacingly. "Besides, if anything we just took things too fast so I wouldn't say anyone's at fault here, don't you agree Max?" 

Fiers turned his attention to the electric being. "Well Max? Do you agree with the garbage Osborn's saying? You know just as well as I the spider was setting you up again." 

Harry narrowed his eyes, looking up at Electro slightly worried, frown setting on his features. 

Max stayed silent for a moment, arms crossed broodingly before he looked to the side and shook his head. "I don't have any reason to believe Peter's doing anything bad." 

Fiers gave a bitter laugh of disbelief. "He's got you two wrapped around his finger and you're letting him play you, do you truly suspect he's even going to want to even speak with you after what happened? He's done with you both-"

A knock was heard at the door, Harry quietly telling Electro to keep an eye on the other as he went to go see who it was.

"What do you want?" Harry questioned, swinging the door open and blinking when he saw Peter standing there with a dorky apologetic grin and blue as well as golden roses. 

"I uh- they looked nice- but I fell on my board and kinda' squished them so um- hi." Peter gave a nervous laugh. "Can I uh- can I come inside? I wanted to talk about earlier and um... yeah." 

Harry opened his mouth unsurely. "Ah-" He turned, looking over at Max and Fiers before turning back to look at Peter. "Could you wait here just one moment?" 

"If now isn't a good time-" 

"No it's not that it's just- please just wait a here for a second-" Harry blinked, hearing electricity crackle behind him and cussing. 

Peter frowned, stepping by Harry and inside, seeing Fiers raising some sort of weapon towards Electro. 

"You fire that thing at him and you're dead." Peter warned, usual brown warm eyes cold and calculated. 

Fiers paused, looking over his shoulder and giving a laugh. "Dead? Come now Parker you're not a killer." Despite his words he lowered the weapon. "We both know you couldn't take a life." 

"Sorry but since when did you know more about me than I did?" Peter bit back sarcastically, eying the criminal unsurely. 

"If anything I know you just as well as you know yourself." Fiers spoke calmly, shoulders shrugging. 

Peter narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" 

Fiers gave a chuckle, arms crossing. "What? No one told you?" 

"Told me what?" 

"I've been watching you since your father left you." Fiers inclined his head at the way Peter's expression fell. "I know everything about-" 

"That's enough." Harry warned, stepping in front of Peter and waving the nineteen year old down. "You need to leave, now Fiers." 

"I must say I am very surprised in both of you." Fiers continued, putting his weapon back into his belt. "And here I reckoned you two really began to actually care about Mr. Parker yet you didn't even warn him about me-" 

"I told you to get out." Harry threatened, eyes once more flashing green. 

Fiers put up his hands defensively. "Of course Osborn, I'll just be on my way." He assured, catching the way Peter's jaw clenched when he walked through the door. "And Parker?" The brunet looked over his shoulder, brow furrowed. "If you want answers you just come find me and I'll tell you everything you'd like to know." He tipped his hat before closing the door. 

"Peter-" Harry started, hand reaching out. 

Peter turned to face him, gripping Harry's shoulders and frowning. "Are you alright?" 

Harry blinked at the question, expecting something more along the lines of a punch or angry string of words for keeping who Fiers was and what he'd been doing a secret. 

"I'm fine." Harry assured with a nod. 

Peter looked over at Max. "Are you okay?" Electro nodded. "I need to go get aunt May." He sighed, turning to leave. 

"Fiers won't touch her." Harry murmured, causing Peter to pause and look over his shoulder with an arched brow. "He doesn't have anything against her so he doesn't want her involved under any circumstances." 

"Why does he have something against me?" Peter questioned, facing the other. 

A pause, and then... "Your father, my father, Connors, and him all had some sort of twisted agreement that your dad pulled out of which sort of ruined things for Fiers so he's basically had a personal thing with you." Harry explained, avoiding eye contact. "Guess he decided you had to make up for your dad's mistake..."

"Is there a reason you didn't tell me this?" 

"I was attempting to take care of it so you wouldn't worry." Harry answered, knowing that sounded like bull even if it was the truth; he knew how much stress Peter had been under with the plan Deadpool put him up to. 

Peter stared at him for a moment before sighing and nodding, stepping away from the door and putting his hands into his pockets. "So uh... moving on for now or whatever... Just- look I came here to talk about last night." 

Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We understand you don't want to get involved so it's fine-" 

"No I do!" Peter quickly spoke up, earning two pairs of quirked brows. "I mean um- you know if you both still wanna' and all I'm willing to give it a go." 

Harry eyed him, arms crossing. "You're certain about this? You're not just making some rushed decision you're going to take back within half an hour?" 

"Nope I mean that's what I've been going over all day and I ended up deciding..." Peter trailed off. 

Harry smirked. "Well it has been all day." He teased, referring to how it was already five P.M., earning a sheepish grin. "So you're sure you want to do this?" Peter nodded again. "And I assume you're fine with this?" Max realized he was talking to him and pondered before nodding. "In that case I say we all sit down and watch a movie." 

Peter gave a wide smile at that. "Date night?"

Harry dramatically gagged. "Please Parker don't use such a sappy term." He huffed, going over to rummage through the movies before finally finding one they all agreed on and sitting next to Peter whom was in the middle of the two. 

Peter leaned on Electro, pulling a rather pleased Harry in front of and against him, causing the CEO to murmur something about how he'd better not be dropped since he was on the very edge of the couch. 

"I got you." Peter assured with a chuckle, laying down so his head was in Max's lap and pressing a kiss against the back of the blond's neck as the movie started, Harry leaning into the touch.

Peter smiled, feeling an electric hand run through and frizz up his hair, nuzzling against Electro's lap in response and closing his eyes contently, pulling Harry closer to him and nuzzling the back of his neck. 

Harry smirked, noting Peter was an extremely cuddly touchy feely person and hugging the arm wrapped around him, causing Peter to smile and press another kiss against the back of his neck.

When the movie ended Max found both Peter and Harry had fallen asleep, attempting to move to bring them to the bed but finding Peter refused to budge an inch, instead clinging tightly to Electro's jeans. 

Max sighed and cracked a barely visible smile, deciding it couldn't hurt to leave them be and simply wait until morning.


	14. In For the Ride

Peter gave a yawn and blinked his eyes open tiredly while realizing he had his arm wrapped around Harry and smiling, kissing the back of the CEO's neck before propping up somewhat and curiously examining Electro, carefully getting in a sitting position and making sure Harry wasn't on the edge before quietly seating himself on Max's lap and tilting his head; he could've sworn Electro didn't sleep and instead absorbed electricity for energy. The smaller of the two leaned forward intrigued, noting the way electricity seemed to swirl underneath the blue glowing skin and tracing his intrigued fingertips down Max's jawline, feeling sparks hit. 

Electro opened his eyes, causing Peter to let out an embarrassed apologetic noise and fall back, Max quirking a brow and catching Peter's wrists before tugging him forward to be sure he didn't slide off and hit the floor, earning a nervous laugh. 

"Sorry." Peter chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"It's fine." Electro assured, noting the way Peter didn't move off of him. "You alright?" 

"Uh-huh!" Peter answered giving a nod and grinning sheepishly. "Did I wake you up?" 

"Can't sleep." Max said with a shrug. "I only had my eyes close." His static voice explained. 

Peter nodded again, clearing his throat and looking around unsurely before blinking and realizing he was still settled on the other's lap. "Sorry-" He quickly apologized, starting to crawl off. 

Max caught his hips, making him pause. "It's fine." He murmured, looking to the side. "You can stay if you want." 

Peter smiled pleasantly surprised at that, scooting back onto Electro's lap and grinning. "Alright." He laughed softly, leaning forward and pressing their lips together, earning a taken aback glance. 

Peter gently brought up his hands to grip onto Max's hoodie, lips stinging vaguely but not to the point it really hurt. He smiled, feeling hands pull him closer and leaning forward more in response. 

Peter daringly gathered up his bravery and delved his tongue curiously forward, Electro opening his mouth in reaction and making the smaller one let out a soft noise when the taste of electricity hit his tongue, causing him to arch into Max's touch more on reaction and breathe in deeply before quickly pulling back, Electro blinking confused. 

"Ouch." Peter chuckled, fingertips pressed against his lips as he suckled on his tongue that had gotten burned ever so slightly. 

Max instantly felt extremely guilty. "Are you alright?" 

Peter nodded, standing to get something to cool the singe off. "Guess I shouldn't of let something damp mingle with electricity." He laughed, letting Electro know it wasn't his fault and he was more or less okay. 

Max nonetheless followed Peter into the kitchen to check up on him. "Do you need anything?"

Peter shook his head, fixing a glass of water before letting the cold liquid settle over his tongue and holding it there, waving Electro off reassuringly before swallowing. "I'm fine really." He chuckled, taking in a piece of ice and sucking on that. 

"Sorry..." Max mumbled, rubbing his upper arm and looking away. 

Peter tilted his head and set down his glass, swallowing the melted piece of ice and walking forward. "Hey..." He stood on the tips of his toes, gently pressing their lips together for a chaste moment before pulling back, lips still brushing. "It's fine." He chuckled, smiling up at the other and wrapping his arms over his electric neck. 

"We shouldn't do that since you got-" 

"I only got my tongue burnt because it's not dry like my lips." Peter countered, nuzzling against the crook of Electro's neck and smiling at the way Max hesitantly gently held his hips in response. "We should do something today." 

Electro looked down at Peter when the other smiled up at him and rested his chin on his chest, almost cracking a smile himself at that. "What would you want to do?" 

"I dunno' just do something together, you, me, and Har." 

"What are we doing?" Harry yawned, walking into the kitchen and stretching. 

"Something couples do." Peter answered, keeping his arms wrapped around Max's neck but leaning away slightly for a moment to kiss Harry when the CEO leaned towards him. 

"Something couples do? Like what, going to the movies or amusement parks or other sappy crap?" Harry scoffed, pouring himself a cup of joe. 

Peter perked up, stepping away from Electro to sit on the counter. "Amusement park?" 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I was joking, the nearest amusement park is five hours away from here." 

"We could go on a road trip then!" Peter insisted, looking like a child with the wide grin he wore. 

"Oh great I knew I shouldn't of recommended amusement park-" 

"Come on it'll be fun!" Peter insisted, kicking his legs back and forth giddily. 

Harry groaned. "Fine, as long Max doesn't mind going." He decided reluctantly.

Peter looked up at Electro with a kiddish smile, causing Max to crack an amused expression and nod, looking down pleasantly taken aback when Peter let out a laugh of victory and more or less glomped him. 

"You're going to get everything you want out of us by using those puppy dog eyes aren't you?" Harry sighed nonetheless smirking. 

Peter chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thank you Har." He chimed sincerely with a dorky grin, hopping off the counter. 

Harry closed his eyes when Peter pressed their lips together, setting down his coffee and gripping the other's hip with one hand before pulling back and murmuring against his lips, "Go get ready and then we'll leave, kay?" 

Peter nodded, giving one more kiss to the twenty year old before hurrying off. 

"You give into him easily." Electro mused. 

"Do not." Harry huffed, putting his coffee cup in the sink before smirking and walking forward, placing his palms on Max's chest and standing on the tips of his toes, pressing their lips together. "I'm going to go freshen up and then we'll get going, alright?" Electro nodded, earning another kiss before Harry walked off. 

After about an hour they all left, the limo ride being fairly uneventful other than Harry scolding Peter who had insisted he didn't need to go at the mansion when he ended up asking for a bathroom break. 

What happened at the gas station they'd stopped at however wasn't as uneventful. 

Peter had just finished washing his hands when he noticed a drunken man coming out of the other stall, avoiding his gaze. 

"Well ain't you just a pretty little thing." The man slurred, elbowing Peter who tried not to cringe. 

"How does everyone seemingly suddenly know I'm bi?" Peter mumbled while drying his hands, none of this happening before when he'd been leaning more towards women. 

"What's your name?" The man questioned, blocking Peter's pathway. 

"I have a boyfriend. Well, two, but that's really none of your-" 

"I asked what your name was." 

Peter rolled his eyes, moving by him and speed walking away. 

Harry looked out the window with a bored expression, blinking when he saw HIS Peter being chased after by some drunk and seething. 

"Stop, please." The hero sighed politely, frowning when the man grabbed his shoulder. "Look-" He blinked, feeling a fist collide with his jaw and stumbling to the ground from surprise, not expecting violence to erupt. 

"If you lay one more hand on him so help me I will rip your throat out!" Harry warned, storming forward with clenched fists and a glowering Max following. 

The man kicked at Peter, missing considering the smaller one knew to be on his guard now. "Why don't you come over here and stop me?" 

"Har it's fine." Peter assured, rubbing the bruise on his jaw. "Let's just-" 

Harry's eyes went even more ablaze at seeing an actual mark forming. "You asshole!" He hissed, stomping by Peter and blinking when the man grabbed his upper arm. 

"Well ain't you just a pretty little thing too." 

Peter's turn to be angry. "Alright look you jackass let him go-" 

"Why don't you shut your mouth and-" The man let out a yelp as electricity struck the hand that was holding onto Harry, making him hold the limp limb. 

Electro glared at the man with crossed arms, protectively making his way in front of Peter and Harry. "Go." His static voice rumbled out in a warning. 

Whence the man left after Peter had to make sure Max and Goblin (who was apparently attempting to get out) didn't kill him and they were all back inside the limo Harry examined the bruise on Peter's jaw. 

"Are you alright?" Harry huffed, Peter quickly waving him off. 

"I'm fine." Peter assured, rubbing his somewhat sore jaw. "I've had worst; I was just upset he touched you is all." He looked over at Electro. "Thanks for that by the way, getting him to back off." 

Max nodded. "You're alright then?" 

"Yep! Better than ever!" Peter insisted enthusiastically, giving a stretch. "How much longer 'till we get to the park though?" 

"We should be arriving anytime." Harry answered, looking down at his phone. "What sort of rides do you enjoy anyways?" 

"Roller coasters I guess." Peter answered with a shrug. 

Harry inwardly groaned. "Oh joy." 

Peter smirked, feeling the limo pull to a stop. "Why? What kinda' stuff do you guys like?" 

"Something nice and calm and low to the ground." Harry grumbled, reluctantly getting out of the limo and warily looking at the roller coaster they could see all the way from the parking lot. 

Electro shrugged. "Anything." 

Peter nodded, walking towards the front gates which looked like the doors of death to Harry even though they were completely normal. 

"I'm going to regret this." Harry sighed, paying for the tickets and following Max and Harry inside, begrudgingly walking in line with Peter towards a large tall roller coaster with several hoops. "Maybe you and Max could just go and I'll wait-" 

"Don't worry buddy I chose this one because there's three seats next to each other." Peter snickered, pointing towards the ride's cart. 

"Brilliant." Harry murmured sarcastically, the line going by much too quickly for his taste. 

"Keep your head back, hands on the bars, and legs inside." The bored teenage bubblegum popping instructor warned, walking over to press the panel button. 

Harry glared daggers at Peter. "Hate you." 

"Calm down you'll be fine." Peter assured with a chuckle. 

Well, at least Harry was in the middle so he felt a little bit safer that-

The ride started forward. 

-way. 

"You're crazy for enjoying things like this." Harry hissed, digging his nails into the handles. 

"If we fall and begin to plummet to our death from extremely up high me and Max will just catch you." 

"Ha ha." Harry spat sarcastically, letting out a groan when they reached the top and feeling Peter and Electro attempt to comfort him by placing their hands over his. "Hey Peter?" 

"Yeah?" 

"When we get off of this you're so fu-" 

They dropped. 

The ride consisted of Harry yelling curses that would make even a sailor gasp, Peter cheering excitedly, and Max attempting to somehow comfort the raging CEO. 

When the ride came to a stop Harry realized apparently it went around twice and it was a simple repeat of the first time until they finally were able to get off. 

"That was awesome!" Peter laughed, helping the trembling Harry out. "We should go again-" 

"No!" Harry hissed, smacking Peter's hand away childishly and making his way shakily down towards the sweet sweet ground. "That was horrifying and we're going home." 

"Aw come on Oz, we'll go on whatever you want to go on next alright?" Peter laughed, ruffling up Harry's hair which was already messy from the ride yet nonetheless being shooed away. 

"Something calm." Harry insisted, arms crossing as Electro sympathetically placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Well the kiddy section is-" Peter joked with a grin. 

"Ha ha. Shut up." Harry huffed, looking around and landing his eyes on none other than the love tunnel, a wicked smirk taking place. 

"No." Peter instantly objected, ears heating up. 

"You said I could pick." Harry chimed mischievously. 

"Come on Har no." Peter said in what was suspiciously close to a whine. "Do you know what some people do in there-" 

"My choice Parker not yours." Harry said with a shrug, earning a pout; Peter Parker was an adult yet he was pouting at him, lovely- then again Harry had given his share of pouts to get what he wanted. 

"But-" Peter protested. 

"Alright fine Max can pick but then we're going on that." Harry decided, earning a sigh. "Unless you'd rather us go now?" 

Peter mumbled something under his breath before saying, "Where do you wanna' go Max?" 

Electro eyed the ride which brought you straight to the top before dropping you to the bottom, making Harry's smirk falter. "Lovely." The blond sighed, stomping towards the ride and rolling his eyes when Max said they didn't have to do anything he'd rather not. "It's fine." Harry assured, knowing this was going to be just as bad if not worst than the roller coaster. 

"I wonder if these cords have ever snapped." Peter spoke nonchalantly as the ride ascended, trying to not laugh at the sound Harry made. 

"Don't." Harry warned, once again seated in the middle, nuzzling against Electro's upper arm worriedly. 

"Or like what would happen if it didn't stop in time-" Peter nonetheless continued. 

"I will let Goblin strangle you the next time he comes out if you don't shut it." Harry huffed, Max placing a reassuring hand on his knee. 

Peter smiled, leaning over and kissing a place on Harry's exposed neck. "You'll be fine." He chuckled, placing his palm on Harry's other knee. 

Harry scoffed. "Yeah well you're a real asshole so-" He felt the ride come to a stop. "Oh dear go-" It dropped, Harry too terrified to let out even the slightest noise and Peter screaming bloody murder, even Electro tensing up and arching his brow uneasily. 

Harry stumbled out of the seat, pushing by the other people and tripping his way over to a bench, Peter and Max following amused. 

"You alright?" Peter laughed, earning a glare. 

"Dandy. Peachy. Brilliant. Just exquisite." Harry barked sarcastically. 

Peter gave a sheepish chuckle, actually feeling slightly bad with how Harry still looked somewhat petrified. "Well come on." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Let's go on the love tunnel." 

Harry blinked, smirking at how reluctant Peter was, standing and brushing himself off, straightening up. "Lets." He agreed smugly. 

Thankfully, the ride's carriers for two people were big enough to hold four, and even though they received some questioning looks they still settled in the cart nicely, a crossed arm sulking Peter in the middle, Harry grinning smugly on one side and an unsure Electro on the other side. 

When they went through the tunnel it wasn't completely black thanks to Max's glowing skin and dimly lit lights which made Peter somewhat relieved, until he felt his expression drop whence seeing a young man with his girlfriend giving them a clearly disgusted look. 

Electro had caught the man's gaze first and simply looked down afterwards while rubbing his upper arm unsurely, knowing in this part of the state two men dating was frowned upon but three? Well that was practically unheard of there apparently. 

Peter frowned, catching Max's down expression and making sure the rude man was watching before leaning forward and cupping Electro's cheek, causing Max to blink and look at him, tensing slightly when Peter pressed their lips together but eventually relaxing, letting the other crawl into his lap. 

Peter let his eyes shut at the feeling of pins and needles grazing his lips when electric hands hesitantly gently held his hips, cupping underneath Electro's jaw while pressing their bodies flush together and even rocking forward ever so slightly which earned a sharp intake of static breath before his brown eyes slid open to eye the man staring at them in distaste, giving a smug look the disgusted couple's way as he ran his palms over the material on Max's chest.

Peter pulled back slightly out of breath, lips still barely brushing the other's as he gave a slight chuckle when electric blue eyes opened to stare at him taken aback. Peter smiled, placing one more chaste kiss to Electro before crawling off and settling back in between him and Harry, glancing at the sneering man and smirking. 

Harry shook his head amused, giving a snicker and wrapping an arm around Peter. "Someone seems to be enjoying themselves." He mused, kissing down the side of Peter's neck nonchalantly. 

Peter shrugged, tilting his head against Max's arm and exposing more of his neck to Harry. "That guy was being a douche is all." He mumbled, hand going over Electro's knee and gently squeezing assuringly, nuzzling against Max's sleeve when Electro rested his palm over his hand. 

Harry hummed approvingly. "So every time someone gives us a look we get that sort of treatment in response?" He teased, hand resting on Peter's knee. 

"Gotta' find some way to piss those sorts of people off and I have to admit I'm kinda' liking this way." Peter chuckled, eyes closing when he felt Harry nip gently at a hickey that was starting to fade away. 

"This is a rather enjoyable method." Harry agreed, hand sneakily snaking up Peter's leg. 

"True." Was all Peter managed to get out, worried saying anymore would result in his voice cracking. 

Harry paused his advances, deciding Peter's lap looked like a rather nice place to sit at the moment and settling himself there, tilting Peter's head towards him so he could press their lips together, Peter letting out a slight noise but not objecting in the least when he delved his tongue forward. 

Peter snapped his eyes closed when hips rocked teasingly against his, head laying back on the cart's wall behind him as Harry went to unbutton the shirt he'd let Peter borrow. 

"H-hey-" Peter spoke up, ears turning a shade of pink after Harry pulled back and let his teeth gently hanging onto Peter's bottom lip graze off of it.

"Relax no one can see well enough in here." Harry assured with his lips still against Peter's skin, trailing kisses and nips down Peter's jawline. 

Peter would of normally protested more but he found Harry's skilled hips that rocked against his again could do wonders, making him bite down on his bottom lip and arch forward slightly, back somewhat curving when the CEO began to place open mouthed kisses along his neck and throat. 

When Harry's fingers reached Peter's last button he guided his palms against the brunet's chest, earning a sharp intake of breath and just barely a shiver, Peter gripping the seat's edge as Harry trailed kisses down his chest and toned stomach before dipping down on his knees and going to unbuckle the nineteen year old's belt. 

"W-wait-" Peter spoke up, causing Harry to pause his motions and look up at the other, catching how Peter swallowed and bit down on his bottom lip unsure of what to say. 

Harry ignored Goblin telling him to just ignore Peter's protest since the other clearly was too embarrassed to tell him to stop again. 

"Not yet?" Harry questioned, earning what could only be described as a shy nod. "Okay." He said in an assuring tone, nodding comfortingly and getting back up, sitting beside Peter and wrapping an arm around his waist, resorting to just kissing down his neck. "That's fine, when you're ready or whatever alright?" Harry knew he could sweet talk practically anyone into these kinds of things, like he'd done in boarding school, but it had been decided a while ago Max and Peter were for whatever reason literally the only people he'd ever wanted to give time to decide they wanted to do this on their own... gosh he hoped he wasn't turning into a sap. 

Peter cracked a smile at the rather surprising respect, buttoning his shirt back up and nuzzling against Electro who was also rather approving of the way Harry had stopped and not tried to continue forth. Harry smirked against Peter's neck whence being pulled more so forward, arms wrapping around him. 

Peter blinked, feeling electric lips begin to go at the other side of his neck and giving a breathy chuckle, eyes fluttering shut in response and craning his neck back. 

By the time the ride was over they hadn't gotten anywhere other than necking, but Peter certainly wasn't complaining as he grinned from ear to ear whence getting off and rubbed at his neck layered with dark marks and light singes while wearing a wide smile, ears slightly heating up from the look the park employee gave. 

"Sorry-" Peter mumbled to her even though he wasn't exactly sure why he was apologizing all things considered. 

Surprisingly enough, she quickly shook her head. "It's fine." She chuckled, giving a shrug. "You guys look happy together, it's sweet." 

Peter blinked taken aback, smile coming on once more. "Uh- thanks!" He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as Harry wrapped an arm around Peter's hips, Electro giving a surprised but pleased look when Peter reached out to hold his hand, lowering his sleeve over said hand to make sure the other didn't get stung with electricity. 

As they walked away in search for another ride Peter couldn't help but keep in mind that there were at least thankfully some people who weren't going to sneer at their 'relationship' or, 'whatever one would call it'- as the way Harry put it- and began to feel a little bit less nervous about his choice to try this whole thing with the other two out.


	15. Revenge

It had become known between the three that Peter's worst enemy was now the robber with a star on his wrist who'd murdered his uncle Ben, Harry's was Menken AKA the man who'd framed him for covering up Electro's accident and gotten him suspended from the company, and Max's was Smythe- the boss who'd made him work late on his birthday which had resulted in him becoming... well, Electro. 

What had not become known, however, was each of them decided to give the person that hurt one another a piece of their mind. 

And that was how Peter and Harry found themselves teaming up to go deal with Smythe, just as Harry would later team up with Max to take down the robber, and Peter would team up with Electro to get back at Menken. 

"You know this is dangerous with you being in your suit." Harry commented in a bland tone to cover up his ever so slight worry. 

"Well Spider-man's a bit more intimidating then Peter Parker." The nineteen year old countered with a shrug. 

"And Goblin's more intimidating than Harry Osborn- well actually... I am pretty intimidating then again considering I could pay the right people enough money to ruin your life for good so-" 

Peter scoffed. "Cocky much?"

Harry patted Peter's cheek through the mask. "Just stating the facts." He looked around bored. "Now then where is this asshole?" 

"Hey, who are you?" A voice questioned, causing the pair to stop and turn. 

"Well well would you look at that?" The CEO chuckled, arms crossing. 

"Nice timing." Spider-man spoke up. "Mr. Smythe?" He questioned, voice raising. 

Smythe frowned, seeing as this was none other than Spider-man and recalling what he'd heard on the news about the masked hero turning bad. "Yes?" He answered uneasily, also noting how the company's old boss Harry Osborn was also there. 

"We need to talk." Spider-man explained, Smythe's gut dropping; what horrid scandal had the rebel hero found out about..? That could be the only possible explanation as to why he was here, right..? 

"Whatever you're about to say I did isn't true until I'm proven guilty." Smythe instantly recited, head inclining. "And I'm not saying anymore until my lawyer-" 

Spider-man put out his wrist, webbing Smythe's mouth and approaching the black haired man calmly, Harry following, causing the boss to let out a series of noises and warily back up, turning to sprint away but falling over whence he felt his feet get webbed to the ground. 

Spider-man stood in front of Smythe along with an amused Harry. "We're here to talk to you about Max Dillon, you remember him?" Smythe furrowed his brow but nonetheless hesitantly nodded. "Yeah? Just in case you're forgetting anything let me help ring a bit of a bell for you; he's the guy that you sent up to repair a dangerous cable which resulted in him being turned into who you may know as Electro." 

Harry glared menacingly down at the man freaking out beneath them, attempting to get loose. "Because of you being the cause of what turned him into Electro he was looked at as a threat and had a swat team of NYPD officers attempting to kill him and the funny thing is you never brought forth he was just an innocent citizen who got mixed up in a bunch of bull crap because of you." 

Smythe let out a series of noises, making Spider-man sigh and kneel down, ripping the web off of his mouth. 

"It's not my fault he couldn't properly repair some shitty cable on his own without some help! It wasn't my job to assign someone to turn off the electricity for him!" Smythe defended, glaring up at the pair. "Why do you care about this anyways?! This happened months ago-"

Peter narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "Why we care isn't any of your business." 

"As for that little defense you just gave I've gotta' say it sounds like it was your job to make sure your worker didn't nearly get killed asshole." Harry spat, looking over at Spider-man. "I know we said no killing but can I at least kick him?" 

Spider-man pondered for a moment before shrugging and saying, "Step on the hand?" Harry nodded. "On three." 

Smythe looked between them confused when Peter started counting. "What-" He let out a pained noise when they both slammed a foot onto his hands. "You pieces of shit!" He choked out, glaring up at them. 

"Do you even care your decision you know was dangerous nearly killed him?" Peter questioned, jaw clenching.

"Accidents happen all the time besides he was just-"

"Wrong answer." Harry spoke, venom in his tone as he settled his foot on Smythe's hand. "Piss either of us off anymore than you already have and these will be broken." He warned, gesturing to the caught man's hands.

"Now then-" Spider-man began, kneeling down to Smythe's level. "-your going to do us a little favor, alright? Because honestly if you don't we both know one way or another you'll regret it." 

"What do you want?!" Smythe growled, teeth clenched. 

"You're going to publicly admit you're the reason Max Dillon was turned into Electro by sending him to do a dangerous two man job alone and then rather than ordering people to take the proper precautions you let the incident slide by and of course that resulted in him awakening confused which ended up with him seeking help and being fired at thus being seen as a villain rather than being someone who was defending himself and I assume you know that was the case but stayed quiet about when he was shipped off to Ravencroft while being labeled as a bad guy even though you knew he wasn't so you wouldn't lose the job you're clearly not up to date for." Spider-man stood back up. "Am I clear or did I miss something?" 

"Well he also should admit it was Max who did the grid." Harry added. 

Peter nodded. "Right, that too."

"You're crazy! I'm not going to-" Smythe snarled, wincing when Harry threateningly pressed his foot down lower. "Alright fine! I'll tell the press!"

Harry waited a moment before nodding and bringing his foot back, turning on his heel. "If this hasn't made the news in one week we'll be coming back and won't be as nice." He threatened, hands in pockets. 

When the pair returned to the mansion Electro looked over at them, head tilting. "Where did you two go?" He questioned in a static tone. 

"Had to go take care of some business is all." Harry answered with a shrug, removing his necktie before leaning over and pressing his lips to Max's. 

Peter tossed his mask to the side. "How was the grid doing?" He asked, grabbing a pair of clothes. 

"Fine." Electro replied, not seeing a reason to press the subject of where they'd been. 

"That's good." Harry hummed, unbuttoning his sleeve cuff's as Peter went to take a shower. "What're you reading?" Max hesitantly held up the manual about electricity, earning a quirked brow and amused smirk. "Why exactly is it your reading that? You're already plenty electricity savvy." 

Electro shrugged, setting the book to the side. "I figured it'd say something about learning how to control it better." Harry tilted his head at that, undoing the buttons down on his shirt. "I want to learn how to lower it more." 

Harry nodded. "Ah." He paused. "Why exactly is it you want to do that?" 

"I stung Peter accidentally the other day so..." Max trailed off. 

Harry stared at him for a moment before gradually smirking. "You want to be able to kiss us without shocking us, don't you?" He grinned from ear to ear. "Correction, you want to be able to kiss us with tongue-" His shirt pooled to the floor and he lazily kicked it to the side.

Electro felt his face turn a darker shade of blue. "I just-" He started to defend. 

Harry chuckled, unbuckling his pants and shaking his head. "No no, it's fine I'm only teasing." He shrugged, kicking his pants to the side. "Besides-" He crawled under the covers. "-I wouldn't mind having the chance to kiss you like that." The CEO purred, giving a wink and earning a taken aback slightly what could only be described as shy glance. "Just saying." He added, practically wrapping himself around the other, trailing kisses up his neck that sparked slightly each place Harry pressed his lips against. 

Peter walked back inside the room, settling beside Max and letting him be in the middle, also draping himself around the electric being. "Night." He yawned, nuzzling against Electro's arm and closing his eyes. 

Harry turned off the bedside light, Max cracking a barely visible smile and wrapping his arms around the both of them as the CEO said, "Night." 

The next morning Electro made sure to wake up Peter an hour before Harry woke up like he'd been asked to do, the brunet stretching and thanking him. 

"Ready?" Peter asked after changing into his suit, earning a nod from the electric being. Whence the two managed to sneak outside- Max momentarily shutting off the security system so the alarm wouldn't go off- they made their way down to Oscorp. 

The pair were greeted by a team of guards, Peter looking over at Electro and nodding. 

"Just knock them out?" Max questioned in his usual distorted voice, using the energy around his electricity to throw them back against the walls. 

"Yep!" Peter confirmed, kicking a few men to knock them out. "No killing." After the security guards were all unconscious the two continued forward, Peter looking at each office's name before eventually after quite a few minutes finally coming to a stop and pointing at a label while saying, "Menken." 

Electro put out his hand, frying the security system and letting Peter kick the door open. 

Menken blinked, looking up and freezing, hands dropping the files he held. "You..." He murmured uneasily, eyes landing on Max. 

Spider-man walked forward, webbing Menken's wrist to the desk as he saw the man reach for his phone and saying, "So are we going to have to do this the hard way or can I just not beat around the bush?" 

Menken furrowed his brow. "What-" 

"You framed Harry Osborn for an accident here that you covered up and to put it simply I suggest you come clean about this so he can have his job back." Spider-man interrupted, coming to a stop in front of the desk, arms crossing. 

Menken narrowed his eyes. "I was good enough to give that good for nothing boy a job here-"

The electricity around Electro crackled in warning, Spider-man speaking up and saying, "I'd be a little bit more careful about what you call him all things considered." He tilted his head, foot tapping impatiently. "As for the job you gave him it's apparently really crappy not to mention it's supposed to be him giving you the job if anything in the first place."

"You know as well as I it was that boy that covered up your death, not me."

Spider-man narrowed his eyes behind the mask, noting the way Menken was actually trying to get Max to believe that b.s. "Hey Max? Would you mind blasting that window open?" 

Electro nodded, putting out his hand and surging electricity forward, the glass shattering. 

"What-" Menken started with wide eyes. 

Spider-man walked forward, grabbing Menken by his collar and wheeling him back on his office chair after unwebbing his hands from the desk. "I'm sorry what was that?" 

Menken looked behind him, eyes wide. "Look I didn't-" Peter pushed him back, still hanging onto his collar and allowing the chair underneath him to fall several stories to the ground. "Alright alright alright! Yes I covered it up and blamed it on Harry! But you've got to understand that boy wasn't ready for the company! He was too young! Besides-"

Spider-man dropped Menken inside by the edge of the window. "I really don't care what your opinion on the matter is, you're going to give Harry his job back and you're going to admit to the company board you're the one who covered up what happened to Max here." 

"I will not-" Menken objected. 

"Do you really want to try my patience here?" Peter questioned, foot resting on Menken's chest but not yet pushing him off. "Because in case you haven't heard I'm not exactly much of the hero type anymore." It was a bluff, but it was their best chance. 

Menken looked behind him and swallowed, eyes widening even more when Electro said, "Just do it, he's not going to listen." 

"Alright fine! I'll do it!" Menken hurriedly agreed.

Spider-man instantly turned on his heel at that. "Good. If he's not CEO by the end of this week we're returning, and next time you may accidentally slip from my grasp outside that window there." 

The pair began to make their way back when suddenly police sirens were heard, Spider-man sighing and looking behind them. 

"We can't let them track us to the mansion." Electro murmured, turning to face the cars and gathering up electricity in his palms. 

"You go on ahead and I'll catch up." Spider-man decided after taking a moment to ponder. "Their main goal is to catch me not you." He sprinted off before any protests could be made, glancing over his shoulder and seeing Max's unsure expression. "I'll be fine! See you in a bit!"

Electro let out a static breath, seeing Spider-man lead the cops away and somewhat reluctantly making his way back home without the hero, knowing he'd be alright but still feeling a bit worried with how he had a bounty offered for him now which could result in a deadlier motivation pertaining to catching him. 

The moment Max returned home he was greeted by Goblin, instantly going on his guard in response. 

Goblin smirked, straightening up his necktie. "Relax, Max; you know there's no need for you to have your guard up around me." He placed a hand on his hip. "Besides, we both know I wouldn't dare hurt someone I need."

Electro narrowed his eyes at the teasing tone, warily watching the other uncertainly; there had always been something about Goblin he never trusted even though they'd never been enemies or wronged one another. 

"What got you to come out?" Max questioned, knowing Goblin usually if not always only came out when something was wrong with Harry. 

"Don't worry, Harry's fine." Goblin assured, keeping his eyes from rolling. "He just got a tad bit freaked out when he saw you and the bug out and about on the news after all Peter is the number one most wanted 'criminal' in New York." His arms crossed. "Now then, since the spider's busy we may as well take this chance to go on and find that little robber you and Harry were going to up and search for." 

Electro raised his brow questioningly. "You want to look for his uncle's killer..?" 

"May as well do something to get the time to go by faster." 

"Don't you have work?" Max countered, not sure if the other had an ulterior motive to finding the murderer... such as very possibly trying to team up with him to somehow bring down Spider-man. 

Goblin scoffed. "Harry has work." He corrected, already walking towards the door. "I could care less about actually going now are you coming or am I going to find this guy on my own?" 

Electro hesitated before reluctantly following, deciding it'd probably be best to keep an eye on Goblin. 

The pair spent the whole day looking for the robber using leads Harry had paid some bad cops for because Osborn money could get anything, it already being morning when they began to give up. 

"Well this was an absolute waste of time." Goblin growled, arms crossing. "Hey Max?" Electro looked at him to show he was listening. "What were you and Parker doing anyways? I'm a bit curious as to why exactly he was in his suit." 

"Nothing."

Goblin scoffed. "Ah yes of course you weren't." He looked down at the last four files in his clawed hands. "Well, we've already looked at fifty other ones so we may as well give these guys a try too eh?" He sighed, pulling out the next address information. "The next one's name is Spike and he should be somewhere around this corner... Want to give it a go?" Max shrugged. "You're not one for conversation are you?" He chided, walking up to the apartment which had Spike's address on it and knocking on the door. 

Said door opened. "Yeah?" A man with shoulder length blond hair and sunglasses answered, looking over at Electro and quirking a brow. 

"Yes we-" Goblin blinked, seeing a star on the man's wrist and feeling a smirk gradually come on. "Well well Max it seems we've found our guy." 

Electro tilted his head before also landing his eyes on the star, blinking taken aback only to clench his jaw and incline his head. 

Spike unsurely looked between the two. "What do you guys want?"

Goblin looked over at Max and nodded, electricity throwing the man back. Goblin walked forward, Electro following as the emerald eyed villain said, "We're here to talk to you about a man named Ben Parker." 

Spike scrambled back, singes covering his bare arms, realizing the blow had knocked him out of breath. "Wh-what? I don't know who that-" 

"Do you recall robbing a store a few months back? Quite a few at that." Goblin narrowed his eyes threateningly. "And I really do suggest not lying to me." Spike swallowed, hesitantly shaking his head. "Max?"

Electro nodded, putting out his hand and sending a jolt of electricity towards Spike, causing the killer to fall in a lifeless heap. 

"Bring him back?" Max questioned, earning a nod. Electro made his way over to Spike and knelt down, laying a hand over his chest and beckoning his heartbeat back to a steady rhythm with surges of electricity. 

Spike wrenched upwards, taking in deep breaths and staring up at the two with wide eyes behind his glasses as Max stood. 

"I'm going to ask you again-" Goblin spoke up calmly. 

"Y-yeah alright I robbed a few stores!" Spike quickly admitted, scrambling back more so slightly. 

"And do you recall killing an elderly man?" Goblin continued, sighing when Spike shook his head. "Max-" 

"Okay yes I killed some old guy because he tried to stop me!" Spike corrected after seeing Electro gather electricity in his hands again. 

Max looked over at Goblin, watching unsurely with the way Goblin's eyes were cold and calculated instead of gleeful as he'd predicted it'd be with finally finding the man and whatnot, eying the unpredictable CEO uneasily. 

Goblin stepped forward cooly, hands behind his back. "In that case you're a very unlucky man." He reached inside his coat and brought out one of his orange bombs, tossing it back and forth in his hand. 

Spike's expression fell even more. "H-hey wait I told the truth so-" 

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Goblin chuckled, head tilting. "Perhaps you don't understand the direness of this situation; you hurt something that's mine and I really don't appreciate it." 

Spike furrowed his brow confused. "What are you-" 

Electro blinked, realizing Goblin was referring to Peter, slightly unsettled he made him sound like a possession. "Goblin-" He warned. 

"The agreement was you and Harry wouldn't kill this pig." Goblin interrupted, looking over his shoulder with a bored careless expression. "I never agreed to keeping this piece of shit alive." He turned and shrugged. "Let's just go, shall we?" 

Max nodded, warily following and wondering why he hadn't- 

When they got to the front door Goblin tossed the bomb behind him, smirking as Electro blinked and turned to go attempt to stop it, catching Max's arm as the explosion went off. 

"Goblin-" Electro said through clenched teeth. 

"We've practically killed plenty of people before this Max." Goblin said with a shrug, calmly making his way down the sidewalk so no one realized he was the cause of the apartment now on fire. "If you want to start turning over a new leaf or whatever you'd like to call it with Harry then by all means please do but I have no desire to change."

"You didn't have a reason to-" Electro started. 

"Did you not hear me in there?" Goblin chuckled, coming to a stop when Max paused and eyed him somewhat confused. "Like I said-" Goblin began, looking over his shoulder. "-I don't like when people mess with things that are mine." He walked forward again. "Keep up Max, home's just around the block and I'd like to get some rest; we've had a rather long day wouldn't you agree?" 

"Peter's not yours." Electro murmured in a static tone, once again beside the other. "Or mine or Harry's, he doesn't belong to anyone." 

Goblin quirked a brow at that. "How you're able to believe that is beyond me Max, the way I see it him agreeing to be in this twisted little thing you three have means he is indeed ours, but I suppose we can look at it in different lights." 

The rest of the short walk home was silent, Electro brooding on what exactly they could do to contain Goblin considering the fact it seemed like he was bound to be up to something and Goblin wondering in curious delight what Peter would say whence seeing him. 

Peter perked up when the door opened, smiling widely before realizing Goblin was out, expression falling and jaw clenching. 

"Goblin." Peter greeted coldly. 

"Parker." Goblin chuckled in smug response. 

Max cleared his throat unsurely to break the thick tension, trying to come up with something to say and blinking whence seeing the first aid kit out. "Peter-" He started whence seeing the deep gash he was attempting to patch up himself. 

"I'm fine." Peter quickly assured, Goblin rolling his eyes at seeing the sloppy poorly put together bandages. "You mind helping me out Max?" 

Electro looked down at his hands unsurely, being wary of touching Peter at all ever since shocking him rather badly during the kiss. "I don't want to accidentally-" 

Goblin sighed, throwing down his coat and making his over to the couch, Peter blinking and crawling back. 

"No, I don't want you touching me." Peter objected, glaring daggers at the other. 

"Well too bad because you clearly can't do this by yourself and Max certainly isn't about to help from the looks of it so just shut up and hold still." Goblin replied, swatting Peter's defensive hands away from his hip and grabbing the needle from the kit after making sure rubbing alcohol had already been applied. 

"Ouch." Peter accused through clenched teeth, feeling the needle pierce his skin and flinching. 

"Don't move and be quiet." Goblin scolded, nonetheless being somewhat gentler with the needle and glancing up at Peter to make sure there weren't any other objections before continuing. 

When Goblin finished stitching up the wound Peter tried to move, narrowing his eyes when the villain caught his wrist to keep him in place, Electro still eying the two unsurely to make sure a fight didn't break out. 

"Let go." Peter warned, jerking his hand away. 

"Then hold still." Goblin hissed, seating Peter back down and dabbing away the drying blood with a cloth. "Crusty blood can be painful if it stays on too long." He explained in a grumble with a shrug. 

"Then why're you wiping it off?" Peter mumbled with how he suspected Goblin would want him to feel as much pain as possible, nonetheless holding still. 

"Because I don't want to have to hear you bitching about the pain later on." Goblin growled. "Wait." He warned after finishing with cleaning Peter up, going to grab something from the kitchen and coming back with a glass of water and two pills. "Here." 

Peter took the medicine, somewhat reluctantly mumbling, "Thanks." 

Goblin shrugged, putting up the medical kit before making his way down the hall. "I'm sleeping in a different bed tonight."

"Good." Peter said under his breath. 

"Heard that." 

"Don't care!"

Max kept from pinching the bridge of his nose; he had a feeling this was going to be a long night.


	16. New Villains

Spike had just been released from the hospital after about two weeks of them treating his thankfully minor burns from the explosion. However, he'd afterwards been taken to jail since the firemen had managed to get their hands on some evidence pertaining to a store he'd shop lifted from a while back; at least they didn't find out he'd been the criminal who'd killed that old man a few months ago... the old man that had for whatever reason gotten those two men who showed up at his house to attack him- or as he liked to call them glow stick and crazed leprechaun. 

Spike after a few moments of examining the scar on his lower arm- the only permanent damage caused- looked up and took note he had two other cell mates, neither of which looked like they really belonged here; they'd probably done some cooperate crime... from the looks of it he doubted they were thugs. 

So, curiosity got the best of him. 

"What are you in here for?" Spike questioned, leaning against the brick wall. 

The one with well groomed black hair and blue eyes looked at him from behind his glasses. "Sent one of my workers into a dangerous area without any warnings or precautions figuring he'd probably die." It was blunt, but Smythe wasn't one to butter things up. 

"I framed our boss and made it look like he was the one who covered the accident up." The other older man spoke, figuring he may as well be plainly truthful too- which was something Menken usually didn't do. "And you?" 

"Robbery." Spike answered simply, not seeing a reason to go into any more detail. 

"Well you three certainly are getting acquainted nicely." A voice spoke up, the cell mates furrowing their brow and looking up at a man who had his face covered by a hat whom was walking towards them. 

"Who are you?" Menken questioned warily. 

"I'm the man that got you three together and am going to get you out." Fiers explained, stopping in front of the cell doors and leaning on his cane. 

"You're the one that got us in here?" Spike questioned, eyes narrowing. 

"No, I'm the one that got you together when you were already submitted to here." Fiers corrected, inclining his head. "Because we all have three common enemies." He paused. "Spider-man, Harry Osborn, and Electro."

Smythe gave a laugh. "Oh great this is just wonderful we're getting rescued by a man who wears fedora aren't we?" 

Menken elbowed him, hissing through his teeth, "If this guy's about to break us out of here then don't screw it up by being an asshole!"

Fiers chuckled, shaking his head. "I never agreed to get you out yet, first you've all got to make a little deal with me." 

"What do you want?" Spike questioned, eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses. 

"Spike will take down the spider, Smythe will take down the lightning, and Menken will take down the brat." 

Smythe scoffed. "What? Are you really being serious right now? Not sure if you realize this but we aren't exactly superhuman." 

"You will have the necessary equipment to take each of these men down if you make this agreement, now do we or do we not have a deal gentlemen?" 

Silence. And then... 

"I've been wanting to bring down Osborn for a long time now." Menken decided, standing up and nodding.

"Well I suppose it's only fit Max gets the same treatment; besides we never really saw eye to eye." Smythe almost instantly agreed with a simple shrug, smirk playing on his lips. 

"Heck if it'll get me out I'm all for it." Spike piped up without a care.

Fiers cracked a delighted grin. "In that case-" He unlocked the cell door. "-follow me." 

Meanwhile Peter- after being pestered daily by aunt May with how she wanted to meet Max and have Harry come over for supper- had somewhat reluctantly agreed. 

"Does she know Max is Electro?" Harry questioned as Peter rung the bell. 

Peter scoffed. "Of course she-" He paused, expression falling. "Oh crap-" 

Harry let out a snicker. "Well done Parker." 

"I mean she believes the Sinister Six are good guys now so-" Peter offered more to himself than anything, perking up and putting on a nervous smile when the door opened. "Uh- hey- um-" 

Harry stepped forward, holding out a bouquet of flowers and putting on his award winning Osborn smile. "Aunt May it's so good to see you." He chuckled, carefully returning the frail hug she gave. "My my you haven't aged a day since the last time I saw you all those years ago." 

Aunt May arched a brow, letting out an amused chuckle. "Well you're quite the charmer now aren't you Harry?" She smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. "You've certainly grown up." The delicate woman looked over his shoulder at Max, quirking a brow taken aback, giving Peter a questioning look. 

"Uh- aunt May- this is-" Peter more or less stuttered. 

"You must be Max." Aunt May interjected, Peter letting out a relieved breath when she welcomingly smiled and gestured him to come inside. "Peter's told me so much about you, he hasn't exactly been able to stop talking about either of you lovely young gentlemen-" 

Peter cleared his throat embarrassed, following them into the living room and smiling sheepishly when Harry gave him a bemused look. 

"Well that's rather nice to hear." Harry hummed, sitting down on the couch. "I wonder what all you've gone and said-" 

"So aunt May how are you?" Peter interrupted, tapping his knee against Harry's. 

"I must say I'm very pleased Peter after all these men both look very-" 

Peter groaned, leaning forward and placing his lightly shaded red face in his hands. "Yeah, okay then, that's good."

"So, Max, tell me about yourself." Aunt May piped up, Peter peeking at her. 

Electro blinked, rubbing his upper arm and shrugging. "I'm an engineer worker at Oscorp." 

"An engineer? Well that is very impressive, I suppose that means you graduated college? How old are you?" 

"Thirty six..." Max answered in a static murmur. 

Aunt May caught the tension filling the air and quickly waved it off. "Peter's an adult now so age is merely a number when it comes to love as far as I'm concerned." 

"Love?" Peter questioned, giving his aunt a look. 

"Well I figured with how you babbled on about them-" 

"Who wants drinks? I'll get us some drinks." Peter laughed uneasily, hoping she'd get the hint before quickly standing up. 

"No no you sit down I'll get you all some refreshments." May insisted, standing and waddling off. 

Peter sat back down in between the two, simply waiting for the comment he knew would come. 

"Babbled on about us?" Harry snickered, earning an elbow. 

"Shut up." Peter grumbled embarrassed, arms crossing as he sunk back into the cushion. 

"Aw you're so adorable." Harry joked teasingly with a smirk, kissing a place on Peter's neck and earning an eye roll. 

"Hush." Peter huffed, looking up hesitantly at the amused Electro. "What?" He said in a voice suspiciously close to a whine. 

Max shrugged. "She's nice."

Peter opened his mouth to reply before hearing his aunt say, "So, Max, you were with those Sinister Six people weren't you?" 

"Aunt May." Peter spoke though clenched teeth, clearing his throat as she handed them all glasses of lemonade. 

"Well you know that's fine if he was." She huffed, sitting back down on the chair across from them. "I still trust that Spider-man and if you ask me what he managed to get out there about them proves they're not as bad as people say they are." 

"I was." Electro ended up answering, feeling Peter lean against him comfortingly some. 

"How is it you know Peter again?" 

Max paused. "We bumped into each other one day while I was getting over to Oscorp and he helped pick up some of my blueprints and we sort of just..." He trailed off.

"We kept in touch." Peter explained, Electro blinking but vaguely smiling when the smaller one briefly pressed his lips against the corner of his jaw, feeling a hand hold his. 

Aunt May felt another smile come on. "I need to get a picture of you all you're just absolutely precious together." She decided, standing and going to get the camera. 

Peter gave a laugh, still embarrassed but not as tense as he nuzzled against Max's arm, Harry wrapping an arm around the hero's hips. 

About an hour of just talking and getting acquainted with one another went by before aunt May asked them all to go on over to Peter's old room while she made supper, refusing any help whatsoever. 

"This bed is a lot smaller than yours, sorry." Peter laughed as they all sat with their backs against the wall, legs crossed. 

"It's fine." Harry chuckled, leaning his head against the crook of Peter's neck. "Has she changed any of this around?" 

Peter grinned and shook his head, leaning against Electro's arm. "Nope, this is exactly the way it looked when I left to get an apartment." 

"It's nice." Harry mused, kissing a place on Peter's neck. "Messy, but nice." He trailed his lips along the exposed skin. 

Peter sighed but smiled when he felt nips go down his neck. "Come on Har don't give me a hickey, my aunt will see." 

"But they look so good on you." Harry purred, suckling gently at the crook of Peter's neck. 

Peter huffed. "Max tell him to stop before he leaves a mark."

Harry scoffed, kissing down Peter's jawline. "You're such a kid." 

"Am not." Peter grumbled, nuzzling against Electro's sleeve to hide his heated up face. "Max-" He complained. 

"Harry." Electro scolded in response, although it was more amused and half assed then anything. 

"You're more than welcome to join in." Harry offered, glancing up knowingly as he turned Peter to face him before looking back into brown eyes and leaning forward more, pressing their lips together. 

"Harry." Peter once again huffed, attempting to sound stern; key word attempting. 

"Relax." Harry chuckled, lips still brushing Peter's. "Come on Max have some fun, as long as you just kiss his skin you won't hurt him since it's dry." He pressed their lips firmer together, Peter letting out a content noise of sorts when Harry delved his tongue forward. 

Harry noticed the way Electro simply continued keeping to himself and let out a sigh as he pulled away from Peter to whisper something in his ear, earning a somewhat shy nod. 

Max blinked, finding himself ushered to the middle as Harry and Peter placed kisses down his neck instead, face turning a darker shade of blue. 

Harry got somewhat up on one side of Electro's lap, Peter settling down on the other, Max quirking a brow when they both straddled him and placed more heated needier kisses along his electric skin, both pairs of hands pawing wherever they could reach on him. 

"Uh..." Electro murmured in a static breath unsurely, nonetheless leaning against the wall and feeling his eyes flutter shut, one hand resting on Harry's hip and the other on Peter's. 

"See?" Harry chuckled, teasingly rocking his hips forward. "We're fine." He chimed, lips still against electric skin. "Told you that you had enough control over your electricity." The smaller one added. 

Max swallowed, feeling Peter kiss along his jawline just as a knock on the door was heard. 

The two hurriedly scrambled off of Electro, Harry straightening himself up as Peter said, "Come in!", Max clearing his throat. 

Aunt May peeked inside. "Dinner's ready."

About halfway through supper the phone rang, May standing and politely excusing herself. 

Peter swallowed down the roast, at first not paying much attention to what his aunt was saying before his Spidey hearing allowed him to catch the word, 'evict', and, 'foreclosure' on the other line, blinking and looking over at her worriedly. 

"What's wrong?" Harry mouthed, seeing Peter's expression. 

Peter mouthed back the words he'd caught, earning a frown. 

"Yes thank you, have a nice night." Aunt May hung up the phone, her exhaustion really seeming to just then be visible for the first time that night. 

"Who was that?" Peter questioned knowingly, sipping on his Pepsi. 

"Just someone business related is all." May laughed, avoiding everyone's gaze. "So Peter how's the apartment been?" 

"I'm actually living with Har now." Peter answered, deciding to let the poor woman change the subject- for then.

Aunt May practically beamed at that, Peter nearly choking on his soda when she said, "So you're all living together like a married couple? That's absolutely sweet-" 

"Married?" Peter coughed, Harry snickering. 

"Don't be so bashful it's very adorable really I must admit-" Peter gave her a look. "Oh alright, I'll stop teasing you for now." 

"Thank you." Peter mumbled, ears heated up. 

"You just grew up so fast- why, it seems like just yesterday you were running around in your little Batman pajamas and-" 

"Aunt May!" Peter said through a mouthful of potatoes, Harry having to turn to the side and cover his mouth with his hand because of the laughs threatening to spill. 

"Batman pajamas?" Electro mused. 

"Yes and then Harry would wear Superman ones-" 

Harry's expression fell. "Oh no." 

"You should've seen them as children, Harry and he would always-" 

"I'll just go ahead and take your dishes." Harry interrupted, wondering how many embarrassing stories she wanted to tell. 

"Speaking of when they were children I must admit Peter I had a feeling you may fall for Harry." Aunt May chuckled, Peter groaning and resting his forehead on the table as Harry gathered up the dishes. 

"You did?" Harry sniggered, walking off towards the kitchen. 

"Don't you remember? Whenever you, him, and MJ played house he always wanted you to be the wife and her the daughter so he could be the father-" 

"Aunt May." Peter once again spoke up, peeking at her with a frown. 

"Really?" Max chuckled in an electric tone. 

Peter glanced up at Electro. "Don't encourage her." He huffed, knowing she'd never stop talking about this sort of stuff now. 

An hour or so of embarrassing stories that made Peter groan, Harry clear his throat, and Max listen amused went by before they decided to go on and make their way home, aunt May giving them a plate of cookies and hugging all of them- even the unsure Electro whom she insisted would be no different let her hug him. 

Peter nestled in between the two on their bed, rolling his eyes when Harry teasingly said, "Now that we've all met with her and she seemed to approve does that mean we're family sweetiekins?" 

"Of course sugar dumpling." Peter chuckled, earning a snicker... 

Maybe in a way they were.


	17. Possessions

"You don't like being in charge of engineering?" Harry questioned with an arched brow, looking up from the files in his hands. 

Electro shrugged, rubbing his upper arm. "They're not exactly the most professional bunch." 

Harry pursed his lips, reclining in his office chair and setting down his folder on his desk. "Are they being assholes?"

Max hesitantly nodded. "But they're good at their jobs so..." He trailed off. 

"Felecia?" Harry spoke up, looking over his shoulder at the assistant doing his unclassified paperwork. 

"Yes Har- Mr. Osborn?" She corrected, remembering she was at work. 

"Would you mind getting me the engineer worker files?" 

Felecia smiled and stood. "Not at all sir." She walked off rather happily; those bastards had been extremely disrespectful to her and fellow female employees so she was quite glad they were presumably about to get what was coming to them. 

Harry stretched, looking up at the wall's clock to check the time. "Would you mind if I gave those files a look tomorrow? I have to take off early since Peter gets out of college around this time." 

Electro nodded but also tilted his head. "Why don't you just send Bernard down to pick him up?" He questioned in a distorted voice, referring to the butler.

"Gave him the day off since he was feeling under the weather." Harry answered, standing and putting up his supplies. "You want to come?" He gave a cheeky grin. "I'm sure Pete would love to see you too." The smaller of the two hummed, walking forward and placing a kiss on Max's jaw. 

"It'd be fine for me to leave early?" Electro murmured in a static voice unsurely, earning a smirk. 

"Of course it would Max, don't be so tense all the time." Harry chuckled, palms resting on Electro's chest. "Let loose a little; besides, I'm the boss so I could give you the whole year off and it'd be fine... more or less." 

"Careful..." Max warned, clearing his throat at the way Harry leaned in for another kiss. 

The corners of Harry's lips twitched upwards. "Come on Max, I told you to relax a little." Harry purred, nonchalantly guiding the unsure other over to his office chair. "We both know you can control you electricity as long as you're not-"

"-feeling a strong emotion or being touched by anything wet." Electro finished, eying the smaller one who settled him down in the chair. 

"Exactly." Harry chimed, a glint in his eyes as he sat nicely on Max's lap. 

"Which means if you do anything that gets me too-" 

"Riled up?" Harry offered with a chuckle, straddling Electro and smirking at the way Max gripped his hips in response. 

"-then I won't have any control over my electricity and you'll be hurt." Electro warned. 

"But you've gotten so good at handling your electricity." Harry stubbornly insisted, teasingly moving his hips back and forth, catching the way Max swallowed and looked to the side while tensing. "Put some trust in yourself." He cooed, kissing down Electro's jawline and bringing the blue hands clutching onto the armrests against his hips. 

"Controlling electricity is hard enough as is." Max accused without any real annoyance, hesitantly allowing his eyes to close. 

"Maybe I want you to lose control then." Harry countered being the tease he was. 

Electro quirked a brow at that, feeling Harry lay careful kisses down his neck. "What if Felecia comes back inside?" 

"You know she supports us." Harry countered with a shrug, sparks hitting his lips each time he placed them against the electric skin. 

"Doesn't mean she wants to see-" 

"Us making out?" Harry offered with a snicker, tugging the hoodie vaguely to the side so he could kiss somewhat lower. "You're not relaxing." He hummed out. 

Max let out a static sigh, knowing Harry was frankly going to be a stubborn little shit so he simply concentrated on making sure his impulse to electrocute and fry the nerves of anything that touched his skin was not subconsciously acted on, letting the electricity swirling inside of him excel so the electricity on his skin lowered and not doing half bad with the practice he'd had. 

Harry smirked against Electro's lips when he felt hands pull him forward unsurely, approvingly scooting closer in response and trailing kisses up Max's neck to his lips, wondering what would happen if he darted his tongue out but deciding that probably wasn't a good idea with what had happened to Peter; maybe when Electro had a bit more control he'd test it out. 

Harry blinked, feeling a hand hesitantly press against the back of his neck and gently grip his hair, pawing slightly at Max approvingly and giving a hum. 

"Here you are Mr. Osbor-" Felecia started, blinking and smirking at the pair as Harry cleared his throat and stood up, an embarrassed Electro avoiding eye contact. 

"Thank you Felecia." Harry said, returning the smirk and giving a nod as he took the files. "Would you mind taking over for me? I need to go pick up Pete from college." 

"Not at all sir." She replied, glad to have her old boss back rather than Menken. "Will Mr. Dillon be accompanying you out?" 

Harry looked over his shoulder at Max. "You were my ride here and you know I haven't bothered to get my driver's license." 

"I'll take that as a yes." Felecia said with a smirk tugging on her lips again, getting right to work as the pair left. 

After the two pulled up to the college front and waited for a few minutes Harry saw Peter come walking towards the car, brow quirking with the way his jacket hood was pulled up considering it was over ninety degrees out. The CEO pursed his lips, catching the dark bruise on the side of the brunet's eye, Peter's head turned downwards. 

Peter got in the back seat, still staring down at his skateboard as Harry looked behind him, the brown eyed boy hesitantly looking up and wetting his lips nervously. 

"What?" Peter mumbled, shrinking into himself at seeing the frown Electro gave him.

"You know what." Harry answered, arms crossing. "What happened to your eye Peter?" 

Peter shrugged. "Just fell down on my board is all." 

"Peter-" Harry warned sternly. 

"I saw some girl getting shoved around by her boyfriend in the halls and when I went to go help he slugged me." Peter grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck and putting his hood down. 

"What was his name?" Harry questioned, eyes narrowing. 

"Dunno', didn't really have time to ask with how he threatened to kill me if I ever butted in again so-"

"He threatened to kill you?" Harry asked, practically seething. 

"Well you know he wouldn't be able to, besides he was just being a royal college douche is all; I doubt he'd do anything serious." 

"You're alright?" Max spoke up, earning a nod. 

"Did you at least report this to the dean?" Harry sighed, Peter shaking his head in response. "Why not?" 

"Har come on can we please just go? I don't feel like talking about this." 

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded. "Fine." 

The drive home was silent. 

"Thanks." Peter mumbled, taking the bag of ice Harry handed him whence getting inside and pressing it against his eye. 

"If this happens again you better report it." Harry murmured, running a hand through Peter's hair and cracking a smirk at the way the college student leaned into the touch and nodded. 

"Ya' know you didn't have to take off work early." Peter chided, holding the ice against his skin. "I could've just ridden here on my board or taken the subway."

"I don't want you going through the park you have to walk into to get here with how there's always people being mugged there and you know there's been several stabbings on the subway." Harry huffed, sitting next to Peter and wrapping his arms rather protectively around him, resting his head on the crook of the other's neck. 

"Because Spider-man totally wouldn't be able to handle small knives." Peter joked, ruffling up Harry's perfect hair and earning a glower, chuckling as his hand was smacked away. 

"You know I don't want any chance of who you are being found out, particularly with how there's a price out there for you alive or dead." Harry grumbled, kissing up Peter's neck to his jawline. "Because I'll murder you if you get killed." He added, kissing down the other's jaw. 

"Aw you're so sweet-" Peter teased, tilting his head to the side and grinning when Harry nipped at him in response. 

"Hush." Harry murmured, crawling onto Peter's lap and pressing their lips together. 

Peter smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and pulling him closer, feeling teeth nip at his bottom lip in response and obliging, the twenty year old practically pawing at him as Peter managed to tackle the other underneath him and pin his wrists to the cushions while straddling him before pulling back, teeth hanging onto Harry's bottom lip gently as he allowed them to graze off. 

"I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?" Peter spoke nonchalantly, getting up and walking away like he hadn't just managed to get Harry Osborn riled up, earning a glare. 

"Tease." Harry accused while sitting up, earning a chuckle. "We should continue when you finish eating." 

"Maybe." Peter chimed, earning a smirk. 

"Max should be done charging up by then so he could join us." 

"Join you in what?" Electro questioned as if on cue, walking into the room and looking in between the two. 

"Nothing!" Peter embarrassedly answered quickly, holding bread in between his teeth as he grabbed a plate. 

"It's adorable how flustered up you can get around either of us when it comes to making out." Harry sniggered, earning an eye roll.

"Yeah, sure, whatever; 'adorable'." Peter scoffed with a vague blush of sorts tinting his skin, spreading on some peanut butter and looking over at Electro hesitantly, seeing his arched brow. "Harry's just being a jackass is all." 

"If anything you wanted my ass just a minute ago Parker." Harry resorted, earning a look and inclining his head smugly. 

"Shut up." Peter huffed, ears heating up at the way Max looked at him questioningly. "Anyone hungry?" He hurriedly offered, attempting to get off the subject. 

"Not really." Harry answered with a snicker. "By the way Pete, MJ got ahold of me on Facebook and said we should all hang out so she should be over here for dinner tonight if that's all good and well with the both of you?" 

"Yeah sure! I haven't seen MJ in forever!" Peter laughed, keeping from chastising Harry for the late notice. 

Electro tilted his head. "MJ's the girl you two knew as kids right?" 

"Yep." Harry hummed with a nod. "So how long has it been since you've seen her exactly?"

Peter paused broodingly. "We actually began to stop seeing each other a little bit after you began boarding school since that's about when she got more into acting so..." He trailed off. "Are we eating here then?" 

"Yep." Harry chimed, leaning on Max and giving him a kiss before pulling out his phone. 

"I'll go on and whip something up then since Bernard's not here." Peter decided, adding before anything could even be said, "And you guys just relax my treat." 

Harry smirked. "Don't want me burning water again?" 

Peter cracked a grin at that before getting to work and managing to finish the meal just on time. 

A knock was heard at the door, Harry standing and stretching before going to answer it, noting MJ was half an hour early in the back of his mind. 

"Oh my gosh you're so cute!" MJ giggled, stepping forward and hugging Harry with a lipstick stained smile. "Wow it's been forever, hasn't it?" She laughed, pressing her mouth against the side of his cheek and leaving a red kiss mark on the pale skin. 

"It's been quite a while." Harry agreed, putting his hands politely behind his back and giving a friendly nod. 

"Is that the greatest actress to ever walk the face of the planet?" Peter piped up, walking inside with a wide grin. 

MJ arched a brow at how different Peter looked, noting puberty did this one well. "Wow." She chuckled, blinking a few times. "Hey Pete!" She greeted, Electro staying silent and eying her unsurely. "I never knew how handsome you'd gotten." She complimented with a wink, hugging Peter and dragging out the hug for a few seconds, lips pressing dangerously close to his mouth before she stepped back slightly, still not putting much space in between them. "Ah- you're Max right?"

Electro nodded, arms crossed as he stood. "Nice to meet you." He murmured with a polite nod. 

"The pleasure's all mine." MJ replied with a flattering award winning smile. 

After introductions were done and they all sat down to eat Peter piped up, "So how's life?" 

MJ shrugged, daintily twisting the pasta on her fork. "I got a lead role in an upcoming play so that much is good." She laughed, careful to not touch her lipstick whence bringing the fork up to her mouth. "But you know kinda' same ol' stuff with my dad or whatever so..." She trailed off, dabbing her lips with her napkin gently. "What about you guys?" The actress gave a look Peter's way. "Anything... exciting?" 

Max frowned at the flirtatious purr her tone took on, Harry smirking and inclining his head. "Well Peter's been watching some new soap opera he's really into on T.V. so-" 

Peter nearly choked on his bread, giving Harry a look before hurriedly adding, "It's not- it's just- it's drama not-" 

"I love soap operas!" MJ chimed, Harry's smirk faltering at that. 

"Yes well he's also been running into some trouble with the police actually it's quite comedic really-" Harry added, smirk falling back into place. 

Peter gave a strained laugh, kicking Harry under the table and earning a kick back as he said, "Wow Har such a kidder-" 

"Bad boy reputation huh?" MJ commented intrigued, giving a wink. 

"Do you remember how he wore those ridiculous Batman pajamas as a kid?" Harry snickered, Peter clearing his throat in response. 

"He was so adorable!" MJ giggled. "Then again he's still adorable." 

Harry felt his jaw twitch, fingertips tapping against the table. "Yes well he's also-" 

"Enough about me Har." Peter laughed through clenched teeth, ears heating up. 

Electro looked between the three uneasily, feeling the thick tension in the air. 

"So, Peter-" MJ started with a mischievous smile and glint in her eyes. 

"By the way Pete your spandex clothing is in the wash just as an FYI-" Harry commented nonchalantly. 

Peter stood up abruptly. "Can we talk?" He hissed, earning a snigger.

"Well I presumed that's what we were already doing." Harry replied cooly. 

"Come with me, now." Peter instructed, walking off to the next room and the smug CEO following. 

"Something wrong?" Harry hummed, quirking a brow when he was cornered against the wall. 

"What are you doing?!" Peter questioned in a hushed whisper. 

"Simply-" 

"Don't act all innocent, Har." Peter warned, jaw clenching. 

"I really don't have any idea whatsoever you're talking about." The CEO lied. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Why are you trying to embarrass me?" 

"Well maybe if she wasn't fawning over you-" 

Peter sighed, stepping forward and pressing their lips together, pulling Harry's hips closer to his own and earning a raised brow as he managed to shut the other up before eventually pulling back, both slightly panting from lack of air. 

"One, she isn't fawning over me. Two, even if she was-" Peter pressed Harry against the wall, lips mingling with one another once more before pulling back again, lips still brushing each other. "-you know I'm with you and Max." 

Harry smirked pleasantly surprised, arms draping around Peter's neck as he purred, "One, she was definitely doting over you. Two, I'll let that slide though since this was a rather pleasant outcome." He leaned forward, kissing down Peter's neck. "How long should we keep them waiting?" Harry murmured, nipping down at a few places. 

Peter reluctantly pulled back. "We should get back now." 

Harry huffed at that yet nonetheless nodded, letting Peter step back before he walked towards the dining room and following. 

"Everything okay?" MJ asked, laying a hand over Peter's. 

Harry narrowed his eyes, about to say something when instead Peter said, "Yeah! Just had to get over a little misunderstanding." He leaned over, placing a kiss against Harry's cheek and earning an approving smile from the CEO. 

MJ blinked, pulling her hand back. "You two are dating?" 

"All of us are actually." Peter corrected, gesturing towards Electro with a grin. 

"Ah-" MJ felt a blush tint her cheeks. "Um- look Pete I'm- geez- look I'm so sorry for acting so flirty around you- uh... crap- if I had known I seriously wouldn't of-" 

Peter waved it off, Harry tapping their knees together in a, 'see?' way. 

"Nah it's fine, don't feel bad, not your fault." Peter assured, wrapping an arm around Harry and smiling. 

MJ gave a sheepish relieved nod. "Wait, so you're in a three way relationship?" Harry nodded, taking a sip of his brandy. "I've always wanted to try out one of those." She sighed dreamily, causing Harry to nearly choke on his drink taken aback. "There's actually this guy and girl at the theater who I wouldn't mind trying it out with." 

Peter quirked a brow. "You're bi?" 

MJ shrugged. "More like bi curious." 

Peter grinned, head tilting. "Well tell us about these people." He laughed intrigued. 

The rest of the dinner wasn't nearly as tense, Max even beginning to pipe in a bit at seeing MJ wasn't as bad as he reckoned after all. 

"It was nice seeing you again MJ." Harry hummed, giving her a hug goodbye and inclining his head approvingly at how her hug with Peter was much less touchy feely. 

"Nice seeing you guys again too! And it was nice meeting you Max!" MJ gave a wave, walking over to her taxi. 

Harry shut the door, turning and giving a stretch. "Well she turned out to still be likable." 

Peter scoffed at that, helping take off the dishes. "Jealous?" He teased. 

"Of course I am I can't have all these people after my Peter." Harry snickered, arms crossing. 

"You know you have like a whole website dedicated to you though, right?" Peter commented with a grin. "You've got like this army of fangirls FYI." 

"Ah yes, the true Osborn curse; being gay and having women chasing you."

Peter rolled his eyes. "So what if it was an army of fanboys you'd be more approving? And you should know there's an army of Osborn fanboys too." 

Harry felt the corner of his lips tug upwards amused. "Well I don't really have to worry about any of that considering I have you two." 

"Aren't I the one who's suppose to be a sap?" Peter chided, taking the dish Harry handed him before wrapping an arm around his hips and pulling him forward, lips pressing together. 

"Mhm." Harry answered, barely pulling back so he could tease, "Tell anyone I said that and I'll have to have you arrested." 

Peter grinned, picking Harry up and easily seating him onto the counter. "Could you really leave someone this lovable in jail?" He joked, kissing and nipping along the other's ear. 

"Huh. You're right." Harry smirked. "Guess I'd just have to find another way to punish you." He purred, hands running through Peter's hair. 

Electro glanced over at the two, shaking his head and cracking a smile as he finished loading the dishes into the dishwasher. 

"Hm?" Peter questioned when Harry nudged him, pulling out of the lip lock to look over at Max and pausing before giving a grin. "Hi." Was all he could come up with while giving a dorky laugh, stepping away from Harry momentarily so he could drape his arms around the taller one's neck, smiling and pressing their lips together as his eyes slid shut. 

Electro froze up, hands raising to press under Peter's arms in order to push him away but instead just letting his palms linger there whence realizing the kiss was simple and Peter wasn't trying anything that would get him shocked. 

Peter felt electricity spark against his lips before eventually stepping back, Max hesitantly following until the electric being was in between the CEO on the counter and brown eyed boy in front of him. 

Harry cracked a grin and wrapped his arms nicely around Electro, pulling down his hood so he could kiss along the side of his neck before rubbing circles into his back with his thumbs, getting him to successfully loosen up somewhat. 

Peter felt Max wrap an arm around him, pulling him forward as he leaned back slightly against the blond before feeling Peter arch against him vaguely in response, hands stilling his hips just to be safe and not have a repeat in which his electricity would spike like last time. 

Electro eventually pulled back, big brown eyes looking up at him as he cleared his throat and stepped away, putting his hood back up and rubbing his upper arm while murmuring, "Don't want to accidentally hurt you." 

Peter frowned but nodded nonetheless, disappointed that little session had to end but still rather appreciative of the other's carefulness; it was... sweet really. 

Harry sighed, hopping down from the counter however seeing things more or less the same way Peter did. "I'm going to go on and get ready for bed, I'm assuming we're going to watch your show again tonight?" Peter grinned widely at that. "Figured as much." He chuckled, walking off to go get freshened up and whatnot first. 

Max sat in the middle of the two that night, every once in a while having a chaste kiss given but not objecting nonetheless, instead cracking an ever so slight smile at the way the two curled up against him on either side of him. 

Peter couldn't help but feel slightly- alright being the innocent kiddo he was he actually felt REALLY bad about possibly unintentionally making it seem like he was upset at Electro for not wanting them to touch skin to skin when really he was just upset they weren't able to do so for too long and he knew that wasn't Max's fault, however doubted the other knew he knew that. 

Peter sat up some, pressing his lips to Electro's ear and mumbling softly, "Just this is nice." Max blinked and looked at him, head tilting. "Just being with you-" Peter explained, nuzzling into the crook of his neck against his hoodie. "-it's nice."

Electro quirked a pleasantly taken aback brow at that, hesitantly pressing his lips surprisingly enough against Peter's even if it was briefly, pulling back and giving a slight static chuckle at the way Peter practically beamed at the gesture. 

Max had to admit, even if it was only to himself, it was nice to have people enjoying his company without expecting something in return or having an ulterior motive of sorts... it was... different.


	18. Little Talks

"How did you even find out who that guy was?!" Peter hissed, referring to the man that had punched him when he'd tried to check on the girl the jerk was shoving around at college. 

"Well an Osborn does have his ways." Goblin hummed, giving a sharp toothy grin. "Relax Parker it's not as though I did any real damage-" 

"You fractured his jaw!" Peter argued, stepping into the subway and shoving Goblin inside the train whence the rich heir sneered at the dirty surroundings. "And broke his nose!" 

Goblin smirked, patting Peter on the cheek and purring, "Then I suppose that will be a lesson to not touch things that are mine." 

Peter narrowed his eyes at that. "What?" He scoffed, sitting down on the seat next to Goblin and lowering his voice so those around them couldn't hear. "In case you've forgotten I'm with Harry, not you." 

"What's Harry's is mine." Goblin countered with a shrug. "Besides as much as I'd like to rip you apart I assure you that you'd much rather be mine than the opposite because if Harry wasn't interested in you you'd be dead by now." 

Peter clenched his jaw. "You're lucky you're a part of Harry."

Goblin snickered. "Am I now? And just what would you do if I wasn't? Hm? Kill me? That's just not your style Spider-man." 

Peter glanced around to make sure the few people around him hadn't heard the other use his alias before gripping Goblin's upper arm with bruising force and yanking him over, saying under his breath through clenched teeth, "Just stay quiet.", before shoving the other away, earning an amused snicker. 

"Make me." Goblin challenged, tracing a claw down Peter's jawline and inclining his head smugly when the brunet caught his wrist threateningly. "Go on, by all means hit me, it'll make you feel better."

Peter let out a sigh and shut his eyes, calming his seething nerves before forcing his fingers to release their grasp. "Stay here I'm moving to the next section." Peter ordered, earning a shrug and chuckle as the train came to a stop and he made his way over to the part of the train which was sealed off from where Goblin was with a metal wall. 

Peter leaned his head back, eyes shutting as he let out a breath and decided it couldn't hurt to take a nap, doubting- alright hoping- that Goblin wouldn't up and cause any mayhem. 

Well, at least they'd taken the subway that made a crap-ton of stops or else Peter would've possibly never been able to get away from Goblin's comments that almost got him to strangle the criminal testing his limits.

"Tough night?" A cooling voice questioned, Peter opening his eyes to look at the business man eying him and nodding. "Something happen?" 

Peter shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck and hesitantly answering, "Got in a fight with my boyfriend is all." He vaguely hoped this man wasn't a homophobe. 

He clicked his tongue in a way that made Peter feel somehow uneasy. "Boyfriend? So you're gay then?" 

"Bi." Peter corrected in a mumble, earning a nod. 

"Well it's a shame he did that to you because you sure are a handsome thing."

Peter frowned slightly as the man stood and made his way over gradually. "Takes two people to argue so it's not all his fault or whatever..." It's not that he was defending Goblin because that was really the last thing he wanted to do, but he hoped making it somewhat clear they were still together would get the guy sending off warning bells in his Spidey senses to back off a bit. 

"True, but it couldn't be the fault of someone as mouth watering as you." 

Peter quirked a brow, uneasily standing and getting ready to take a swing if needed. "I appreciate the compliments but I'm not interested in returning any flirting so-" 

"Understood." The man chuckled, hands raising apologetically. "Sorry I just figured you may be looking for some company is all, breakups can be rough."

"We didn't break up." Peter mumbled, letting down his guard ever so slightly relieved, but just in case keeping on his toes somewhat. 

"Ah I see, that's good. In any case that probably means you're on your way to apologize right?" He reached out. "Here let me help straighten you up some, your shirt is all wrinkled up." The stranger chuckled.

"Thanks but uh-" Peter blinked, feeling something prick his neck when the man went to smooth out his collar and instantly slapping his hand away while backing up, eying the needle which had managed to get more than half way emptied before realizing his legs were already giving out and his mind was swimming. 

Peter felt his whole body go numb, unable to budge an inch when the smirking man knelt down and simply staring up at the ceiling knowing he'd be able to snap out of this faster than regular people but not sure if that would be fast enough. 

Peter couldn't manage to form words, although he found he still had full control over his voice even if that didn't mean the same for his lips and let out a panicked noise. 

"Easy." The man warned, pressing a palm over his lips. "Stay quiet and I may make this enjoyable for both of us." 

Peter attempted to scoff, wondering if he was successfully glaring at the man; enjoyable his ass- like being polite or whatever one would want to call it was going to calm him down any. 

Peter swallowed, feeling his jacket get taken off and what was about to happen really settling in, wondering if maybe he hadn't gone and said he was bi that he'd perhaps be okay considering there was a chance this asshole only went after gays and bi's. 

Peter shut his eyes tightly, realizing his feeling in his limbs were thankfully already managing to come back with his healing even though it was gradually taking its sweet time to do so, twitching his fingers into a fist. 

The man blinked, seeing the movement and grabbing the syringe, injecting the rest of the substance into Peter's neck and making the brown eyed boy feel his gut sink at how he began to go back to being numb, shutting his eyes when his shirt began to get pulled up and even though he was numb the worst thing was he could nonetheless feel all of this and- 

Peter blinked when his jeans zipper only got pulled halfway down, hearing a surprised noise and seeing Goblin holding the man against the wall by his throat. 

"Well you've most certainly pissed me off." Goblin spoke in an eerily calm tone, claws digging into the flesh and earning a pained noise. "I really don't appreciate it when people touch things that are mine." He kneed the man where it counts, hard, and earned a choked out cry as he shoved the criminal outside the closing doors, smirking pleased at the way he couldn't manage to stand back up. "Watch your back asshole." Goblin turned and tilted his head at the wary look Peter was giving him. "Relax." He chuckled, grabbing Peter's shirt and kneeling down. "I didn't just save your ass so I could kill you." Peter swallowed as Goblin managed to settle him in the seat before examining him with glinting emerald eyes. "Did he cut or bruise you anywhere?" 

Brown eyes met green as Peter answered, "Uh-uh.", still unable to move his lips to form proper words, 

Goblin nodded, helping put on the other's shirt before setting the jacket in Peter's lap, not commenting on the way the other was forced to lean on him considering his limbs still felt like spaghetti. 

After Goblin had finished straightening Peter up he murmured, "While I may still hate you that doesn't mean even I want something that disgustingly horrid to occur to you, you know." He cracked a smirk. "I just want you dead is all."

Peter caught the dark humor in the last comment and wondered if that was Goblin's twisted way of attempting something like comfort. 

"Ha ha." Peter managed to sarcastically get out, some of the feeling in his fingertips and face coming back into place. 

"It must be killing you to not be able to bite back a sarcastic comment." Peter rolled his eyes at that. "Feeling any better at least?" Goblin hummed, looking down at the head resting on the crook of his neck. 

"Mhm." Peter answered, doubting Goblin really cared and was probably just trying to shatter the much preferred silence. 

"Am I going to have to carry you back to the house?" Goblin snickered, earning a huff. "Only joking Parker." He crossed his arms. "The one time you're defenseless and Harry has to be dating you." He sighed, knowing this was a rare time indeed and under any other circumstances it would've been fine if he killed Peter, but he was certain if he even tried it Harry would up and take extremely drastic measures. 

The rest of the ride home was silent, Peter gaining control of a majority of his body however reluctantly agreeing to let the begrudging Goblin to help him into the mansion. 

Peter shrugged Goblin off, giving him a glare before stumbling his way to the restroom and taking a shower, really taking in what had almost happened and feeling his throat clench up as he leaned against the tile wall and felt his blood race to a sickening pace; that drug had managed to last long enough that if Goblin hadn't showed up in time he wouldn't of been able to... he shook his head whence stepping out of the shower, letting out a shaky breath at the realization of what could've happened if... 

"Max won't be back until later on tonight, Oscorp was having a tad bit of trouble with the electrical system so-" Goblin explained nonchalantly, gathering up some things so he could move to the other room for the night considering Harry probably wouldn't be back in control until morning.

"Thank you." Peter blurted out, earning a quirked brow. "For uh- you know, back on the subway." The brown eyed boy rubbed the back of his neck unsurely. 

Goblin stared at him for a moment, pondering on something, before giving a nod. "No problem." 

"You can stay in here if you want." Peter offered, the other tilting his head at that. "I mean it's technically your bed and all so I wouldn't mind moving to another room instead." 

"You don't have to be nice and sweet to me for what I did back there." Goblin commented bluntly, walking forward and shrugging. "Like I said, I may want you dead but I don't want something like that to happen to even the likes of you." He walked by Peter before pausing and looking over his shoulder with a smirk. "After all I don't like people touching things that are mine." The villain purred, giving a wink before continuing forward. 

Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes, going to lay down and take a long needed nap before giving a frustrated groan and knowing he wouldn't have the ability to get any sleep even with how he was exhausted if he didn't do this first. 

Goblin arched a brow when the door slammed open, looking up at Peter whom had multiple conflicted emotions racing on his features. 

"I need to know why you did it." Peter spoke up, brow furrowed. 

Goblin smirked. "Why I did what exactly Parker? Please don't be so vague-" 

"Why you killed her." Peter explained, hands clenching into fists. 

Goblin's expression fell at that, hesitantly setting his book to the side. "If you expect there to be justice behind my actions there is none that makes up for why I did what I did." Peter simply continued glaring at him, earning a sigh. "Alright, fine. Let's be simple shall we? If there's one person I care about- although I'm not sure that's what I'd actually call it- it's Harry, and that's only because we share a body I presume." He shrugged, emerald eyes gazing to the side. "I suppose that made me angry at you for taking away his hope and in return I simply took away yours." 

"We were working on a cure!" Peter barked, Goblin inclining his head at the expected outburst. "Her and I both! We-" 

"And you didn't tell him this why?" Goblin mused, head tilting. 

"Because I didn't want to give him false hope!" 

"Ah yes so you didn't expect he'd act out desperately? At least any form of hope would of kept him from nearly killing himself with the venom and then since I wouldn't of been made your little girlfriend wouldn't of winded up-" 

"Do not pin this on me!" Peter warned, taking more willpower than he'd realized it would to not tackle and lash out at the other. "I told him we had to do blood tests-" 

"You told him you were sorry and then left without staying and convincing him you- a complete stranger- would really try to actually help him." Goblin stood, eyes narrowed. 

"Alright fine let's say what you did was an eye for an eye thing! Killing her was still-" 

"I do not have the mindset Harry or you have Parker." Goblin walked forward, eyes glinting. "I did not regret killing any human anymore than I did killing a fly and I did not value them anymore than I did a mosquito."

Peter turned and gave a bitter laugh, having to leave that room before he ended up hurting Goblin thus hurting Harry- 

He paused. 

"Did?" Peter questioned, turning around and eying the other. 

Goblin frowned. "What?"

"You said you didn't regret killing her, not you don't." 

Goblin blinked, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I don't regret killing her." He admitted with a shrug, causing Peter to start to turn to leave once more. "Although I admit if I was faced with the situation again I likely wouldn't harm her." He shrugged as Peter again looked at him unsurely. "You must realize I was born out of betrayal, anger, and desperation so naturally I was more a murdering beast than anything until I was able to somewhat gain other emotions after experiencing time with people such as Felecia and while I still would kill anyone including her without batting an eye that doesn't mean the impulse to do so isn't something I've learned to put under control." His head inclined. "Although with you the impulse is much stronger and right now it's particularly tempting to rip your throat out and I highly suggest you leave unless you want to be clawed to bits." He turned and walked back over to his bed. "So if I had the chance to not kill her I'd probably take it considering really it's only your blood I'm after. Although there's no use crying over spilled milk." 

"Why do you want me dead so badly now? If you really base your actions on what Harry feels then why do you want to kill me when we're-" 

Goblin clicked his tongue and snickered, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Honestly I just don't like you considering you're the reason Harry turned to doing something that nearly killed him in the first place. Any more questions?" Whence Peter just stared at him he sighed and rolled his emerald eyes. "Look if you're expecting an apology-" 

"I'm not." Peter spoke up, looking to the side and crossing his arms. 

"Well I'm not seeking forgiveness so what exactly are you still doing here?" 

Peter looked over at Goblin and hesitantly said, "I can never forgive you for what happened to Gwen."

"Yes yes I know that now will you just-"

"But-" Peter began, earning a quirked brow. "-you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together and you know it." He straightened up. "So while I can never forgive you I'm willing to at least not hold this against you if you're willing to stop planning ways to kill me without affecting Harry because I know you are." 

Goblin pondered for a moment. "What exactly are you saying?" 

"I'm saying we need to be able to tolerate each other."

Goblin gave an intrigued hum. "So I stop trying to figure out how to get rid of you and in return you stop holding this Gwen thing against me?" 

Peter nodded. "I don't have to forgive you, and you don't have to stop wanting me dead. We don't need to like each other, just tolerate." 

A grin gradually spread on Goblin's lips. "Agreed." Peter gave a nod as he turned to leave, rolling his eyes when Goblin teasingly chimed, "Aw, no goodnight kisses?" 

Peter sighed, walking into his room and flopping down on the bed, groaning at with even how tired he was he still just couldn't sleep. 

Electro walked inside the room, blinking at seeing Harry wasn't there and guessing that meant he was currently taken over by the villainous personality before noting the way Peter was simply lying face down on the bed with his daytime clothes still on. 

"You alright?" Max questioned, hand resting on the smaller one's shoulder and worrying he and Goblin had gone and had a fight. 

Peter sat up, arms wrapping around Electro's neck and pulling them both down, nuzzling against his chest. "Goblin's a confusing jackass." 

Max tilted his head, wrapping a secure arm around the other. "What happened?" 

"Don't wanna' talk about it." Peter grumbled, nuzzling more so against Electro and earning a barely visible smile. "Hey Max?" 

"Yes?" 

"I'm sorry about what I did at the power grid with Gwen." Peter curled up against him slightly. 

Electro tilted his head and frowned. "You were just trying to defend yourself." 

Peter shrugged. "Still sorry." He looked up at the other. 

"What brought this on all of a sudden?" 

Peter looked back down, shrugging again. "Just realized some people are real jackasses and you're actually very considerate of when people don't want to do crap."

"Does this have to do with what happened with Goblin?" 

"No actually, ironically enough Goblin got me out of something." Peter sighed, looking back up at Max and pausing before hesitantly leaning forward and pressing their lips together, causing Electro to blink taken aback. 

Peter felt the electricity graze his lips, flinching at first before leaning forward more after growing use to the vague sting, gripping and somewhat pawing at Max's hoodie before feeling a blue hand hesitantly make its way down to rest on his hip and pull him closer. 

Peter opened his eyes, seeing Electro's were closed and managing to usher them to where he was over the other, gripping Max's hoodie tighter when hands rested nicely on his hips, dipping them down in response and feeling the way Electro tensed in concentration underneath him, Max focusing on not acting on the impulse to let his electricity flow and Peter concentrating on not acting out and darting his tongue against electric lips. 

Peter resorted to straddling Electro, feeling blunt sparking nails sink into his waist as he dipped his hips down again. 

Eventually, Peter decided to go against his better judgement and instead of learning from his past mistake dipped his tongue against Max's lips briefly, the taste of electricity hitting his tongue. 

Electro pulled back, sitting up slightly and giving Peter a look. 

"You know that's dangerous." Max accused slightly out of breath. 

"But it didn't sting as badly as last time." Peter countered sheepishly. 

"Peter-" 

"I know." Peter sighed, looking down broodingly and biting his lower lip before glancing back up and hesitantly bringing Electro's hands up to his hips while locking eyes unsurely with the other before pausing then rocking forward.

Max blinked, realizing this seemed a lot like déjà vu only difference being Peter wasn't drunk... so that meant he was doing this one hundred percent in control of his own actions. The electric being cleared his throat, gently gripping Peter's hips in response and looking to the side in what was a suspiciously close to shy manner. 

Peter rocked forward again, noting the way Electro closed his eyes and let out a static breath before repeating the motion and closing his own eyes, trying to play a beat in his mind he could roll his hips back and forth to. 

Max felt a forehead nuzzle against the crook of his neck and swallowed, catching the way Peter's breath was shallow and arching ever so slightly when lips pressed up his neck to his jawline, hands pawing at his hoodie. 

Peter made his way to Electro's lips and let out a soft noise in the back of his throat at the way Max slid his hands into the back of Peter's jeans pockets and pulled the brown eyed boy firmer against him, hands twisting in the blue being's hoodie. 

Peter- despite Electro's warnings- darted his tongue forward, Max on impulse parting his lips, Peter catching the sparked taste of electricity that glided over his tongue. 

Peter let out a content noise, Electro doing the same as Peter's hips began to get needier and a tad bit rougher, soft quiet moans being exchanged and drank up by the two. 

Max felt curious hands travel under his hoodie and against his skin as Peter rolled his hips forward harder, feeling his electricity on impulse spike and quickly pulling back just as Peter let out a noise of surprise. 

"Ouch." Peter nearly whined, eyes almost watering at his blistered tongue. 

Electro sighed, figuring this much would happen and feeling bad he let it. "Are you alright?" 

Peter nodded, his lips slightly pinker than usual and singed vaguely. 

"I'm go'n ta' go get some ice." Peter mumbled, standing and making his way to the kitchen, Max hesitantly following. 

"Sorry-" 

"Not ya' fault." Peter assured instantly. "Ya' tried ta' warn me." He added with a shrug, sucking on an ice cube. "It's sorta' hard ta' talk though." The smaller of the two grinned much like a child would. "Ya' should totally tell me a story or someth'n."

Electro arched his brow. "A story?" Peter nodded, putting a handful of ice in a plastic bag. "What kind do you mean?"

Peter shrugged. "Just tell me stuff 'bout you I guess." 

"Like?" Max questioned. 

Peter made his way back to the room. "I dunno', maybe what ya' family's like or what ya' were like as a kid or someth'n." He sat on the bed, curling up next to Electro as he also got in and looking up at him expectantly. 

Max hesitated for a moment before giving a shrug. "Family? I have a mother..." 

"Tell me 'bout her?" 

Electro sighed, knowing the other didn't mean to bring up rather sensitive subjects. "She has good intentions but is overbearing." And that was being nice. "As for when I was a kid I was just quiet and shy really." 

"Aw." Peter laughed, taking the hint and dropping the first subject. "Ya' sound like you'd of been adorable as a kid." 

"Adorable?" Max questioned, earning a shrug. 

"Just say'n is all." Peter replied, attempting to lighten the tension. "Well what about other relatives? Like any close cousins or-" 

"I had a wife." Electro answered, earning a look. "She left." 

Peter frowned. "Oh... I'm sorry..." 

"It's fine." Max assured simply, not exactly use to people really being interested in his past. 

Peter gave a wide smile. "Well me n' Har are here to stay!" He assured with a chuckle, causing Electro to tilt his head. 

"You're both still young, if either of you decided you wanted to-"

Peter instantly shook his head, scooting more so against the other. "Nope, not getting rid of me, sorry." He teased with a grin, nuzzling into his chest and hoping that would help bring down Max's rather obvious worries on either of them leaving. 

Electro cracked an extremely vague smile at that and nodded, running a hand through Peter's hair and earning another nuzzle. "You should get some rest." 

Peter nodded. "Kay." A pause. "Ya' know ya' don't have to stay in here when I sleep, right? I know ya' don't sleep so it's gotta' be pretty boring ta'-" 

"I don't mind staying in here." Max reassured, earning a relieved nod as the smaller of the two nuzzled against him more. 

"Night Max." Peter yawned, finally feeling himself begin to drift off... before an all too familiar image gradually began coming in place as he entered the land of dreams and saw Gwen falling down the clock tower-

Peter wrenched up as he awakened, brown eyes wide and chest rising and falling rapidly, swallowing slightly and looking over at the clock to see it was four in the morning. 

"You alright?" Electro questioned, used to this by now with how considering he was always awake he knew whenever Peter had a specifically bad nightmare. Peter nodded, trying to calm himself down silently. "Gwen?" Max questioned, sitting up and pulling the other against him. 

Peter relaxed slightly at feeling arms wrap around him, turning to nuzzle against the crook of his neck. "Yeah." He closed his eyes, feeling an electric hand comb through his hair. "Sorry I didn't mean to-" 

"It's fine." Electro assured, carefully kissing sparks soothingly down Peter's neck and hearing the other's breathing begin to even out. "It's not like you woke me up." 

Peter nodded, swallowing again to wet his dry throat before yawning and feeling himself already about to drift off again. "Hey Max?" 

"Mhm?" Came the static rumble. 

"Thanks." Peter mumbled sleepily. 

Electro tilted his head, wondering what exactly Peter was thanking him for but nonetheless simply nodding. 

After Peter had fallen asleep again in the other's arms Max carefully laid back in attempt to not wake him and felt the other nuzzle against him in response; things seemed... nice. 

For then.


	19. Clocks & Grids

"How do you like this one?" Peter asked, giving a turn around in the bright red and white fancy suit. 

"And this is why Harry sent me with you." Felecia replied with a smirk, shaking her head. 

"Too much?" Peter questioned, earning a nod and sighing, going back into the dressing room to change. 

"So how's the relationship with you three love birds going?" Felecia asked, browsing through a rack of suits near the men's changing booth broodingly. 

"Great!" Peter answered enthusiastically. "Still kinda' hard to believe I'm dating two guys who both wanted me dead at once though." 

Felecia cracked a smile at that. "Any regrets?" 

" 'Course not!" Peter grunted, earning a quirked brow. 

"You alright in there?" 

"These things are too hard to get off." Peter grumbled frustrated. 

"Please tell me you don't need help." 

"Nah if I can get my Spidey suit off then I should be able to-" 

"Ah yes because saying your Spidey suit in a public place with a raised voice isn't going to cause any trouble at all." 

"Crap did someone hear that or-"

"No you're fine I'm just honestly surprised you haven't been found out yet." Felecia commented with a shrug. 

Peter eventually came out of the changing room, putting the suit back on the rack and looking at the outfit Felecia had raised. 

"Yeah actually; this could work." Peter decided with an approving nod, taking the black suit with dark red buttons as well as a dark red collar and sleeve cuffs. 

"Go try it on." Felecia said with a smile, checking her phone when Peter did so. "Hey you should probably just hand the guy at the counter the price tag and then hurry on over to the restaurant; you're going to be late."

"What time is it?" 

"Six forty two, you're supposed to meet them at seven right?" 

"Aw crap." Peter huffed, hurriedly putting on the suit. 

"I'll just hold onto your clothes for you so you don't have to walk inside with them." 

"Thanks Felecia, that would be great." Peter agreed, straightening himself up. 

"How many blocks away is it again?" 

"Five." 

Felecia arched a brow. "And you're sure you don't want me to just call a cab?" 

"Nah, I should be able to run fast enough." Peter stepped outside and gave a quick turn around. "Good?"

"Your choice." Felecia said with a shrug. "And yes you look very handsome." She licked the pads of her fingers and patted down his hair. 

"Aw come on don't, that's gross." Peter whined, shying away and earning an eye roll. 

"Now hurry up and get over there, you know Harry will hold a grudge against you the whole night if you're even a minute late." 

"Yeah yeah." Peter scoffed, quickly making his way over to the counter. "Thanks Felecia!" 

After waiting in line for about five minutes and then taking two minutes to convince the cashier to just ring up the clothes already on him Peter sprinted outside and down to the fancy restaurant which he got to right at six fifty seven, panting slightly and grinning at the success of arriving early (if that's what you'd call early) for once, checking his phone which had a text stating Harry and Max would be there in two minutes top before walking towards the entrance doors. 

"Hey kid!" A voice spoke up, Peter turning with a smile to see who was talking to him. "You're that boy that I gave the milk to aren't ya?" Peter blinked, tilting his head confused. "The one who let me get away in that store?" Spike lowered his jacket's hood. "Hey, thanks for that." 

Peter felt his expression fall, eyes landing on the criminal's wrists which had the sleeves bunched up just enough so he could locate the star on them. 

"You." Peter spoke in disbelief, staring at him in something like shock. 

Spike smirked, knowing he'd gotten the right person and recalling what Fiers had told him to say. "You see that old bastard that tried to take me down? You should've seen the look on his face when I-" 

Peter lunged forward, tackling Spike to the ground and slamming his fist down against his jaw before raising it, about to bring it down again at full force, when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, spinning around and knocking the sedation needle Menken had aimed at his neck to the side, blinking when he felt something pierce his arm instead and looking down to see Spike had injected him with something before seeing the world blur and black in and out, falling to the side. 

Bystanders warily went to check on what was happening however instantly backed off the moment Smythe came into view with armor welded into his flesh and bones, long blades coming out of his forearms and curved hooks standing upright on his collarbones. 

Spike took out his two weapons, hand sized laser beamers, and aimed it at the crowd warningly, getting them to back off even more so. 

Menken reluctantly heaved Peter up by the scruff of his collar before dragging him away to their car, the others following as he wondered why he had to be the one stuck with moving the other rather than having the chance to get armor or weapons like the other two. 

The time the police got there were only a few moments before Harry and Electro arrived. 

Harry arched a brow at the swarm of officers, knowing better than to ask one of them what this was all about considering while they weren't as wanted as Spider-man they were still looked at as villains until further notice. 

"What happened?" Harry questioned a flustered and worried confused young lady. 

"Some men just came by and dragged a poor boy away, knocked him out cold."

Harry frowned unsurely. "What did he look like?" 

"Who?"

"The boy." Harry chewed on the inside of his cheek nervously. 

"Oh well he was young, college aged maybe and had brown hair-" 

"Shit." Harry breathed, pulling Max to the side. 

"There's a chance it's not him." Electro offered uneasily. 

"Yeah but there's a bigger chance it was considering he's Spider-man." Harry hissed under his breath. 

"Well what do you want to do?"

Harry paused. "I'll just call him first and see if he picks up." He murmured, bringing his phone up to his ear and tapping his foot impatiently, blinking when he heard Peter's ringtone go off and looking towards the cracked phone laying on the ground only a few feet away. "Shit..." 

Max clenched his jaw, trying to come up with something rational to do when he heard an officer say, "One of the witnesses are making it sound like it was those two guys fired from Oscorp that were thrown in jail along with one other man who did this." 

"Two guys from Oscorp?" Another officer questioned. 

"Yeah, that man that framed the boss and then the other one that sent that worker into a dangerous workplace and didn't give credit for the grid they did; it's been all over the news." 

Electro eyed Harry warily, the CEO pursing his lips. 

"We need to figure out where Smythe and Menken are at." Harry sighed, walking back towards the mansion only a block away. "Any ideas?" 

Max shook his head. "Unless you have either of their numbers?" 

Harry paused. "No... but I do have Fiers's and he's probably the one who's behind a majority of this." He murmured, pulling out his phone and dialing, slightly taken aback when Fiers actually answered. 

"Ah Harry I figured you'd be calling about now." Came the villain's nonchalant voice. 

"Fiers I swear if you lay one hand on him-" Harry seethed, eyes flashing green. 

"Relax, I'm not going to harm him; that much is Spike's job." 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Spike?" His eyes widened slightly in realization. "Wait Spike?!" He hissed, recalling that had been the name of the robber. 

"Yes, he gets to do the honors of killing the pest unless you want to try and come save him of course... although that would only end in you and Max dying along with him." 

"Where are you?" Harry questioned, clenching the phone so tight his knuckles were bright white. 

"We're either at the clock tower or power grid, I suggest you hurry up and choose one to look at considering delaying even a second will result in Parker's death." 

"Fiers-" Harry warned, hearing the phone hang up and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Shit..." He slammed his phone into the ground, not caring he'd just shattered an extremely costly device. "Shit shit shit!"

"Well?" Electro questioned, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"He's either at the power grid or the clock tower and we need to get to those places ASAP because if we wait then they'll probably kill him." Harry said in a rushed tone, hand combing through his hair. "Which means they're probably trying to split us up so this could be some sort of trick and-" He let out a shaky breath, eyes closing. "We need to go now, okay? Or else Peter may wind up-" 

"We could call Octavius and them?" Max offered. "They may come to help-" 

"Yeah and of course I just smashed my phone." Harry laughed bitterly, swallowing and pondering a brief moment before turning and speed walking towards the clock tower only a few blocks away. 

"Harry you know this isn't a good idea, this is what they want you to-" Electro warned, following after him. 

"If we don't hurry up then Peter may die." Harry interjected in an uneven tone. 

"We should at least borrow someone's phone and call the others-" 

"Do you know their numbers by heart?" Harry questioned, earning a pause. "Well neither do I." 

"Harry this is dangerous, what if you're-" 

"Oh so what then you don't want to save Peter?" Harry snapped in a bit crueler tone than originally meant. 

Max grabbed Harry by his shoulder and forced the smaller one into an alley before pushing him against the brick wall, earning taken aback and slightly wary eyes. 

"Of course I want to save Peter." Electro spoke in a static rumble, Harry looking down guiltily in response. "But I want to do it without you getting hurt." 

Harry hesitantly looked up at that. "I appreciate that Max, I really do, but you know if we don't hurry up and get down there right now Pete's going to be killed." 

Electro paused a moment before sighing and nodding, pulling back while saying, "I'll go on and check out the power grid since I know it better, if I don't come back that means I either found him or something's gone wrong so just in case get to the clock tower while I get things sorted out there." 

Harry nodded. "Be careful please." 

Max's expression softened at that, nodding and clearing his throat before shifting into electricity and zapping down to the power grid through cables. 

Harry let out another shaky breath, racing forward and making his way to the clock tower. 

Meanwhile, a groggy Spider-man bound in chains even he didn't have the strength to break was glaring at Fiers. 

"You're not going to win this you know." Peter spat, looking around his surroundings and realizing they were in the Roosevelt train station. 

"Of course I will." Fiers chuckled smugly. "I practically already have with how all the pieces are falling into place." He turned, swinging his cane around dandily. "Smythe will put out Electro, Menken will get rid of Harry, and then Spike will kill you and I'll finally have all of you brats gone." 

"Max will fry Smythe and Goblin will come out and protect Har!" Peter argued, glaring daggers at the elder. 

"Electro won't have the chance just like Goblin won't be fast enough." Fiers countered with a shrug. 

Peter frowned unsurely at that. "Hey, wait... why are you keeping me alive?" 

Fiers chuckled at that. "While I may hate Harry and Max I loathe you Parker, thanks to your father-" He gave a nod at Spike whom turned on two projectors which showed a live feed of the clock tower and power grid. "-so you get to have the honor of watching them die."


	20. Silver Tongues

Electro looked around the power grid warily, ready to zap anything that jumped out at him, hesitantly calling out, "Peter?" 

No answer. 

Max sighed, swallowing before walking forward and allowing electricity to gather in his palms. 

"Since when were you and Spider-man oh so chummy?"

Electro blinked, eyes landing on the source of the voice which was none other than Smythe leaning against a power cylinder. 

"Where is he?" Max questioned, electricity crackling threateningly. 

Smythe felt a smirk spread on his lips. "Why do you care, Max?" 

"Where is he?" Electro repeated, jaw clenching. 

"Do you really suppose being his knight and shining armor or whatever it is you're aiming to become here will matter when it all comes down to it?" Smythe inclined his head, stepping forward smugly. "Will any of this- of whatever it is exactly you two had- matter?" 

Max hesitantly didn't attack- for then. "What are you talking about?" 

"Come on Max, you're the genius!" Smythe laughed, hands being held out in a welcoming fashion. "What I mean my dear ol' friend is when Spider-man becomes a hero again he's going to leave you and Osborn both behind so his fame isn't struck down by disapproving glances." 

"We're not friends." Electro's static voice rumbled, eyes ablaze. "And he wouldn't leave for a reason like that." He stepped forward intimidatingly. "Now I'm going to ask you one more-" 

"You don't sound so sure about that, Max." Smythe interjected, head tilting. "Are you really sure he's going to still even be remotely interested in you when he gets his title back? After all you know the newspapers would ruin him with the titles they'd put on the front page, talking about how the city's hero is getting awfully friendly with the delusional villain who tried to kill him several times." 

Electro grabbed Smythe by his collar, ramming him against one of the power cylinders. "Smythe-" 

Smythe put his hands up defensively. "I'm just trying to tell the truth here is all; he stood you up once who's to say he won't do it again?" 

Max frowned, brow furrowing as he looked to the side before shaking his head. "No, that was a misunderstanding; I hadn't realized he was trying to help-" 

"Was it Max? Was it really? Because Spider-man got exactly what he wanted which was those people seeing you as a villain so he could remain top hero in the city." 

Electro paused, swallowing before tossing Smythe to the side. "You're wrong." He insisted, walking forward and making electricity crackle around him. 

"Am I?" Smythe challenged, not standing up to show he had no intention of fighting. "Max I'm just trying to help you, I'm just trying to make you see Spider-man is still bad news, don't you realize that?" 

"Why would you try to help me?" Electro nearly scoffed, raising his palm radiating with electricity and about to send jolts swooping forward. 

"Because I need you." Smythe answered, hesitantly standing when the other paused. "Max, I know now you truly did create this magnificent piece of work, this genuinely spectacular grid, and I regret absolutely nothing more than doubting such a brilliant mind." He smiled, arms outstretched warmly. "I need you as an ally- as a friend- because I want to make up for all those cruel foolish years pertaining to how I treated you at work and I want us to be business partners; I'll make us world known! Everyone will love us! All I ask is that you consider my words and forgive me even though I do not deserve it." 

Electro let the words sink in, looking down and unsurely allowing his electricity to lower. "You need me?" 

Peter felt his heart sink as he watched the live feed. "Come on Max don't fall for that... don't agree to him you're not a villain..." He mumbled under his breath worriedly.

Fiers smirked, arms crossing. "Smythe is quite the convincer, isn't he?" 

Peter clenched his jaw. "Max knows better than to trust a snake like him." He argued in the surest voice he could muster up, blinking when on the second live feed he saw Harry show up at the clock tower. 

Harry leaned over, panting slightly as he quickly caught his breath before straightening up and looking around. "Peter?" He called out, walking forward and gazing around. 

"It must be painful coming to the place you murdered that innocent girl in cold blood." Menken commented, voice echoing off the clock tower's walls. "Then again for all I know you enjoy this place considering this is where you got rid of the problem standing in your way." 

Harry looked around for the source of the voice, swallowing nervously before his expression shifted into anger. "Menken!" He shouted, trying to get the man to come out. 

"How long do you suppose it'll take?" 

Harry furrowed his brow, eyes flickering from place to place. "What?" 

"Until Goblin either snaps and kills Peter or until he realizes how he can't be with the boy who killed someone so dear to him? Do you really figure you'll ever be able to raise to her level in his eyes after the actions you took?"

Harry pursed his lips. "Where's Peter, Menken?" 

His question was ignored. "You know that his dear aunt will find out what you did eventually- that much is undeniable- and then do you suppose when she has a talk with Peter about it that he's going to stay with you? She can shift his view on anything including you and you know it Harry." 

"Stop trying to play mind games with me." Harry hissed all too knowingly. 

"I'm simply preparing you for what you have refused to consider even though it's evident it will happen." Menken spoke. "When he leaves, which he will, who will you- who will Goblin that is- take it out on?" 

"Shut up!" Harry warned through clenched teeth, eyes flashing green. "Where-"

"You are not your father Harry, do not allow yourself to become the bad guy because you know that is exactly what you'll be if you continue down this road." 

Harry blinked, pausing his searching. "What..?" 

There it was. 

"I shouldn't of figured you'd be just like your father." Menken stepped a few feet behind Harry, causing the CEO to spin and face him. "I'm not here to hurt you, or Peter; I'm here to apologize for not realizing you had and still have good in you." 

Harry stared at him with narrowed eyes. "What are you-" 

"Leave this behind, Harry, don't hold onto things you know you can't save- things you know you're going to lose." 

Harry blinked at that, expression falling. "Wh-" 

"That's what your father did, and while I always figured you'd do the same I never realized how different you were from him, how much better." Menken inclined his head. "Step away from this and save both you and Max from getting hurt by doing something I know you know is impossible." 

Harry gazed to the side with a furrowed brow. "Why are you-" 

"Like I said, I owe you an apology for comparing you to your father, and the only way I can even things out with what I've done is by making sure you do not end up like he did, so simply walk away and you'll be free of making the sort of mistake he would've."

Harry hesitantly met his gaze once more. "I don't- I don't believe you." He straightened up the best he could. "Now where's Peter?"

"Harry, I want to help you because I want you to see you're better than your father was, surely you must see that with the equal hate we share. But... I cannot help you unless you trust me." 

Harry looked up, almost looking vulnerable for the first time since he was sent to boarding school, the other's words managing to hit home. 

"Harry..." Peter mumbled in disbelief they'd both been played by lies. "Come on buddy you know he's lying..." 

"So when do we kill him?" Spike questioned, gesturing towards Spider-man. 

Fiers chuckled, putting up a hand to instruct patience. "All in good time, I presume it will be shortly." 

Peter let out a shaky nervous breath, looking back at the power grid and watching in disbelief as Smythe held out his hand to Electro, stomach dropping when Max went to shake it. 

Electro paused however, their hands lingering inches away. 

Max stepped back, hand lowering to his side as he shook his head. "I'm not leaving here without Peter, now where is he?"

Smythe's expression fell; the act was up.

"I'm not telling." He ended up chiding simply, giving a shrug and turning, smirking when electricity hit him in the back, only managing to knock air out of him, knowing it was a threat. "You'll have to do better than that." He chuckled, adjusting his glasses. 

Electro narrowed his eyes, shifting into pure electricity and racing into one of the power cylinder's to attempt scaring the answer out of the other by surrounding him in electricity however instead feeling pain hit his atoms, making him blink as he shifted back into solid form and fell forward onto the ground in a kneeling position, arms shaking. 

"What-?" Max questioned confused, feeling like a cold liquid was running through his veins and intertwining with the electricity dying out inside of him. 

"It was rather tricky managing to put water precisely into each of these cylinders." Smythe spoke calmly, standing and straightening himself out. "Let's see what kills you first-" He held out his bladed arm and walked forward. "-the electricity going out inside of you or me slicing you to bits." 

Electro winced, forcing himself to shift into electricity before zapping forward and managing to hide behind a power cylinder, looking down at his hands and seeing each strand of electricity gradually dimming. 

"Max..." Peter choked out in a cracking voice, blood going cold. 

Fiers smirked at the frankly terrified expression the other wore. "All that's left now is to wait, Parker." 

Peter shook his head, struggling rather pathetically with the chains that didn't budge, glancing where Harry was to see if he was okay. 

"You make a valid point." Harry murmured, hands in pockets. 

Menken nodded, comforting smile somehow managing to take place. "So will you walk away from this?" 

Harry pondered, giving a nod, Menken grinning proudly in triumphant. "That wasn't a nod to your question." 

Menken blinked. "What?" 

Harry opened his eyes, glaring at the other. "Goblin and I just agree you're going to tell us where Peter is now. Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Menken pursed his lips. "You really are just like your father aren't you boy?" 

"I doubt that, my father wouldn't give a shit this much about anyone other than himself to put it frankly so I suggest you hurry up and-" 

Menken put his hand behind his back and pressed the remote's button he held, resulting in green smoke forming around the two, Harry blinking and covering his nose and mouth as he fell to the floor coughing. 

"This is a similar substance to that venom you took, if it doesn't kill you then it'll at least bring Goblin out and we have more than enough technology to put him in charge of your body permanently which means pretty soon you'll be on our side." 

Harry glared up at him, eyes flashing from green to blue several times. "Why-?" 

"It's not affecting me because I already took the antidote." Menken shrugged smugly. "Apologies." 

Harry clenched his teeth which tried to sharpen into fangs, letting out a noise of pain and doubling forward more as his nails attempted to break and crack into claws.

"Looks like glow stick is about to give out." Spike commented. 

Peter willed himself to look away from Harry's screen, struggling against the restraints which still didn't shift more desperately than before, trying to find a way out of this but figuring out absolutely nothing. 

Electro leaned against the power cylinder, barely glowing at all and vision fading, the deep blue wounds Smythe managed to inflict unbelievably painful. 

"Look on the bright side, Max!" Smythe rang darkly, walking forward and giving a wicked grin. "At least Osborn and Spider-man will be joining you shortly."

Electro looked down at that, feeling himself about to fade out- wait... joining him shortly? So that meant... 

Peter and Harry were still alive then?

Max blinked, brow furrowing as he shifted into pure energy, crackling an electric heat and managing to make the water clinging to him evaporate before willing himself to shift into solid form and forcing the electricity inside of him do a kick start of sorts. 

It certainly looked like Smythe had given him enough motivation by informing him the others lived despite what he'd previously figured. 

"Where are they?" Electro's static voice rumbled, grabbing Smythe by the collar and glaring down at the man who's expression fell. 

Relief hit Peter, Fiers cussing and Spike asking if that was supposed to happen, before the hero remembered Harry and directed his attention back to where the clock tower was being shown. 

Peter's throat went dry as he with one last bit of strength- courtesy of what the video showed- managed to break the chains and sprint off, feeling sick at what he'd seen.


	21. Betrayals

Goblin stood up, yawning and cracking his neck from side to side, pointed tongue darting over his fangs before running over his smirking lips. 

"Well well, this certainly feels somehow different." He hummed, stretching so he could crack his back. 

"Goblin?" Menken questioned just to be sure. 

Goblin scoffed, cracking his knuckles and rolling his emerald eyes. "Who else would I be?" 

Menken noted the way Goblin looked a lot more like Harry than he'd remembered from the first time he'd seen him, only a few key changes being different.

"You now have full control over Harry Osborn's body, courtesy of-"

"Yeah yeah, cut the crap I already know, asshole." 

Menken arched a brow at the tone and language. "Is there a problem Mr. Goblin?" 

Goblin snickered, head shaking. "I guess you just naturally piss me and Har both off."

Menken inclined his head, remembering to keep his mouth shut as instructed. "Onto business Goblin, I need to know whether or not you are now our ally or-" 

Electricity zapped into place, shifting into the form of a human as Max said, "Harry-" He paused, looking in between the two and taking note Goblin was out, brow furrowing. "Goblin what-" 

"Stay out of this." Goblin warned, gesturing the other away. "Go, now." 

Electro frowned, trying to figure out what was going on. "What-"

"Brilliant, Smythe didn't manage to kill you; just brilliant." Menken sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Max blinked, eyes narrowing. "Are you teaming up with him?" 

Goblin gave a shrug, claw tapping against his bottom lip. "I might be, but that's really none of your concern now is it?" He sighed, hand resting on his hip. "Are you leaving or not?" 

"No." Came the static reply. 

Goblin paused. "Alright, fine." He walked forward, giving Menken a glance to keep him in place before grabbing Electro's arm and directing them over to a more private section outside of the clock tower. "Do you want to save Parker or not?" 

Max blinked, feeling like something was... more off about the other than usual. "Of course I want to save Peter-"

"Then play along, alright?" Goblin instructed through clenched fangs, earning a hesitant nod. 

"Goblin-" Menken started, coming out of the clock tower and eying the two. 

"Max here will be joining us." Goblin purred, earning a look from Menken. "Unless there's a problem?" His voice rang, practically daring Menken to say yes. 

Menken paused before eventually shaking his head. "No, there's no problem." 

Goblin clicked his tongue. "Good, then let's get going." 

Menken nodded, reluctantly gesturing the pair forward. "Spider-man's this way." 

Goblin and Electro followed silently, Max still attempting to figure out what felt so off about this whole thing until they eventually reached the abandoned train station, Menken waving Electro forward ahead of the two so he could hand Goblin some sort of weapon. 

Goblin quirked a brow, examining the device. "What-" 

"It makes a jet of water release, we all have one; if Max does something then use it." Menken said in a hushed stern tone before walking forward again. 

Goblin smirked, eying the weapon and snickering, putting it in his belt. "You got it." He more than gladly agreed, making his way over to where Fiers was, eyes narrowing when he saw there was no Spider-man to be seen. "Where's the spider?" 

"He escaped." Fiers answered sourly. "Spike went out to find him." 

Goblin scoffed. "You really suppose he could find him when a whole fleet of NYPD officers can't?"

Fiers gave the villain a look. "And do you have a brighter idea?" 

Before his question could be answered Fiers blinked, looking down at his feet that were webbed out of nowhere, next Menken letting out a cuss when his shoes were webbed down as well. 

Peter jumped down onto the floor, giving a shrug Fiers's way. "Don't get mad at me, you're the one that's been watching me my whole life, not my fault you didn't take into account I carry my web slingers everywhere."

"Goblin!" Menken shouted through clenched teeth. 

Peter eyed Goblin at that. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you?" He questioned, backing up so he was beside Electro. 

Max arched a brow. "Tell me what?"

"Menken gave Goblin something that puts him in more control than Har." Peter answered warily. 

"Come on now, you can trust me." Goblin cooed, hands raised defensively. "We already established that much from the first few times I didn't kill you when I had the chance, didn't we?"

"Yeah but now Harry isn't going to have much of a say so I doubt you're still willing to be buddy buddy." Peter countered, trying to figure out how to get out of this unharmed along with Harry. 

Goblin pressed a claw hand against his chest in mocking pain. "Oh now that really hurt, you don't trust me?"

"Not exactly." Peter answered, blinking when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle, spinning around and dodging Fiers's cane with a sharpened blade at the end but still getting grazed, kicking it out of his hand before stumbling to the ground, brow furrowing confused as he eyed the cut that had barely broken skin. 

Electro gathered electricity in his hands, about to fire it at Fiers when instead he felt something hit his shoulder blade, blinking and also falling into a confused kneel, knowing whatever had hit him was no more painful than a prickle. 

Spike lowered the sedation weapon, looking over at Fiers who wiped the same powerful sedation off his blade. "What about him?" Spike questioned, gesturing towards Goblin. 

Goblin scoffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "Was that poison? Did you really already kill them?" He gazed over at Fiers. "Wasn't I supposed to get a turn, old man?" 

Fiers gestured for Spike to lower his weapon. "It was a simple sedation, we're going to make sure they both die with one try." 

Goblin arched a brow, head tilting as a wicked smirk grew. "And just how do we plan to do that?" 

Peter let out a small groan, vision blurring as he opened his heavy eyelids, focus eventually coming into place. "Where..?" He mumbled confused, looking around groggily and realizing he was once again tied up, this time with his back against someone else's. He blinked, looking over his shoulder and frowning. "Max?" Electro nodded. "Hey just shift into electricity and-" 

"Can't." 

Peter furrowed his brow. "Huh?" 

"If I move off of the panel they put me on this whole place blows to bits." Max explained, looking down at the ground. 

"Well well looks like the spider's finally awake." Goblin purred, head tilting amused. 

Peter clenched his jaw and sneered. "You!" He squirmed around to no avail. "You jackass! I knew you were a traitor!"

Goblin scoffed at that. "Traitor? Really Parker is there any need to be so harsh?" He gave a toothy grin. "I never agreed to be on either of your sides willingly in the first place." 

"Let Harry go Goblin!" Peter shouted, earning a laugh. 

"Let him go? No thanks; I'm rather enjoying having this much control without the threat of him taking back over."

"Goblin-" Peter warned through clenched teeth. 

"Really you should be thanking me, after all you're going to have the chance to see that little girlfriend and uncle of yours again soon." Goblin hummed. 

Peter felt his expression drop even more so in disbelief, about to scream bloody murder at the other before feeling a hand rest over his and glide gentle pins and needles over his skin, looking over at Electro and nudging him gently in response before turning his gaze back to Goblin. 

"At least let Max go, you don't have a reason to kill him." Peter bargained, looking down at the ground and swallowing. 

"Well I do assume he'd come after me if I killed you and Fiers is the one in charge here so-" Goblin shrugged nonchalantly. "-not my call." 

"The water will be coming through shortly." Menken informed, Fiers nodding approvingly.

"What?" Peter questioned confused, not quite sure what was going on.

"Ah right, I didn't get to explain." Goblin spoke up, leaning against the wall smugly. "You two are going to be engulfed by water to put it simply, after all that is why you're in the dipped section of the drain and we are up here on the walkway." 

Peter blinked, realizing they were in the water drain tunnels and feeling his gut sink in realization. "That means..." He trailed off.

"That you will drown and Max will die out." Goblin finished, earning a glower. "How much longer?" 

"Five minutes." Smythe answered, grinning from ear to ear as how sweet revenge tasted. 

"You alright?" Electro murmured, feeling Peter slink against him in defeat, trying to sound comforting. 

Peter nodded. "Yep." He lied, head resting against Max's back. 

So this was is. 

Goblin smirked pleased, practically skipping with joy over to Fiers and chiding, "May I have the honor of providing a bit of pain between the two before the water comes in? Surely you don't believe this is good enough, Parker deserves a bit more than death wouldn't you agree?" He smirked, fixing Fiers necktie with clawed fingers.

Fiers pondered for a moment before shrugging and nodding. "What is it you propose?" 

Goblin eyed the bazooka off to the side along with various other weapons much like a cat would eye yarn. "Maybe give him a bit of a scare by aiming that thing beside him and letting the shrapnel inflict the whole pain part?" 

Fiers brooded then gave a nod, permitting him to continue. "By all means." 

Goblin grinned cheekily, picking up the weapon and making Peter feel sick at how he more or less pranced to the edge of the walk way and looked down at them. 

"We had a good run, wouldn't you agree?" Goblin hummed, aiming the weapon downwards. 

Peter shut his eyes tightly, shrinking against Electro and feeling Max straighten up in response, electric hand squeezing his own, wincing at hearing the bazooka go off. 

Peter blinked whence not feeling anything hit him, warily opening his eyes and looking up confused. 

Goblin slid down the walkway and onto the drain floor, sprinting forward and leaving the criminals coughing and cussing in the thick smoke behind him. 

"What-" Peter questioned confused as Goblin quickly untied them. 

"Hold still." Goblin warned, tearing the rope apart with his claws before taking out the remote from his sleeve which turned off the panel Electro was on that he'd snagged from Fiers whence fixing his necktie and pressing the button. "Alright Max you can move." He instructed hurriedly, looking over his shoulder at the clearing smoke. 

Electro warily did just that, letting out a relieved static sigh when he moved and nothing went off. 

Peter blinked, hearing something like rushing water- wait no- that was rushing water. 

Max shifted into pure electricity and zapped up onto the opposite walkway, Peter using his Spidey abilities to crawl up it, Goblin using his claws and nearly getting hit by the water when he was almost to the top, blinking as he felt a hand grab his upper arm and carefully hoist him up, Electro placing him on the surface and nodding when Goblin murmured a word of thanks. 

Max swept jolt after jolt of energy at the others on the opposite walkway, eventually getting them to reluctantly retreat before letting out a sigh and leaning against the wall, Peter sitting down next to it and Goblin standing there looking to the side with crossed arms. 

"You um-" Peter rubbed the back of his neck still taken aback. "-you saved us..?" He eventually questioned. 

Goblin shrugged, turning his back to the two with crossed arms. "If anyone's going to kill you it's me and only me." He defended simply. "Besides life is boring so I don't want to be in control all the time so..." He trailed off. 

Peter blinked, looking up even more surprised. "You're going to let Har have his body back then?" 

Goblin hesitated before nodding. "I suppose I am." He gave a bitter smile, hand on hip as he turned to face them. "But not until we get back to the mansion, I'm not sure Fiers is done here yet and I doubt Harry would be able to deal with him better than me."

Peter nodded, standing and walking forward. "We should get on home before anything else happens." 

They walked forth in silence until finally reaching a manhole near the mansion they each crawled out of, Goblin giving a stretch and yawning as they walked towards the front gate before freezing up and blinking. 

"Use your senses, Parker!" Goblin growled, yanking Peter out of the way as he heard a bang ring out, feeling a pain rip through his hip as he cussed and stumbled against the gate, glaring daggers at Fiers. 

Electro clenched his jaw, about to send electricity at the elder before seeing a cop pull over and tell him to drop his weapon, going to arrest the sourly smiling man. 

"Hey-" Peter started, kneeling next to Goblin and pressing his hands over the bleeding wound. "Goblin..?" 

Goblin gave a snicker, sitting up against the gate and gazing towards brown eyes. "Come on now Spider don't act so glum, it doesn't suit you." He flinched, feeling the pain really begin to settle in, fangs baring. 

"Just um... just hold still the cop's calling an ambulance-" Peter spoke in a shaky tone, feeling the warm liquid stain his palms. 

Goblin nodded, keeping Peter's hands firmly against the wound by placing his own over the brunet's and giving a chuckle. "Looks like you're going to be the end of me after all, aren't you?"

"You'll be fine." Peter insisted, brow furrowed confused. "Why did you-" 

"Well I did say no one gets to kill you but me." Goblin joked, claws somewhat sinking into Peter's hands as he tried to focus on something other than the pain. 

"You shouldn't of-" 

"Now now don't go getting soft on me Petey, you know I'm not Harry." Goblin purred, wondering in the back of his mind if this really was it for him. 

"Just- just shut up and hold still so you'll be okay." Peter mumbled worriedly, earning a chuckle. 

"So Harry will be okay." Goblin corrected, eying the ambulance that pulled up beside them. "Huh. Well that was rather speedy." He guessed there had just been one around. "Oi, Max." Electro blinked at hearing his name and nodded. "Make sure Parker keeps in check until Har gets back, will ya'?" He teased in a poor attempt to lighten the situation as the paramedics came over to take him away. 

After Peter explained to the cops what happened without putting in too much detail which would lead to them finding out he was Spider-man he entered the house he'd ushered Electro into before, insisting he could explain on his own since he didn't want them to recognize and arrest Max. 

Electro let Peter curl up next to him in the bed, running a hand through his hair and keeping a secure arm wrapped around him. 

"Will he be okay?" Peter mumbled, Max noting how he said he rather than Harry or Goblin, wondering if perhaps there was even a chance the other was referring to both of them. 

"They'll be fine."


	22. Rare Moments

Harry opened his eyes and blinked, looking down at Peter who had fallen asleep while leaning on his bed edge and holding his hand along with a bored Electro who was reading some crappy hospital magazine. 

"Hey." Harry murmured, cracking a smile when Max blinked and looked at him. 

Electro set the magazine to the side, scooting forward some. "Are you alright?" 

Harry nodded and gave a chuckle. "More or less." He waved off simply, wincing as he sat up vaguely. "How uh- how long exactly is it I've been asleep?"

"A little over a day." Max answered quietly, looking at Peter briefly when the other stirred in his sleep and and tightened his grip on Harry's hand. "Do you need anything?" 

"Some water would be nice." Harry murmured, earning a nod as Electro stood up to go get some. "How long have you two been here?" 

"They let us check in this morning." Max answered, going over to where a nurse had laid out a picture of water and empty glass. 

"You've been here all day?" 

Electro nodded, pouring some of the clear liquid into the cup. "You're supposed to press that nurse button on the side of your bed to let them know you're awake." 

Harry nodded, pulling his hand away from Peter's to do just that, causing the other to gradually awaken. 

Peter sat up and yawned, looking around dazed before grinning at Harry. "You're awake." He chuckled relieved, leaning forward and pressing their lips together briefly, hand combing through messy blonde hair. 

Harry gave a nod of thanks when Max handed him a cup of water, drinking it rather greedily despite how it was fairly warm and looking over at the nurse who entered. 

"Ready to go to the mess hall Mr. Osborn?" She asked cheerfully, although it was more of a statement than anything. 

Harry shook his head, setting the glass to the side. "I'm not hungry actually but thank you-" 

"Well you can't get better on an empty stomach!" She chimed, bringing the wheelchair she'd gotten to the side of the bed. "Come on now, let's get you on down there!" 

Harry scoffed. "I am not going in that thing."

"Sure you are!" She exclaimed in an over the top joyful tone, waving him forward. "In you go now!" 

"No." Harry objected childishly, arms crossed. "How many people have even used that thing? It's probably filthy."

"Stop being a drama queen Har." Peter spoke up, giving an eye roll. 

"Why can't I just eat in here?" Harry persisted nonetheless. 

"Because getting out and about will help you heal faster since you've already gotten plenty of rest. Come on you'll love it! It'll be fun!" She gave a big smile. 

"Fun?" Harry scoffed. "Look I told you I'm not-" 

"You mind giving me some help big guy?" She asked politely, looking at Electro in an overly friendly matter. 

"Max-" Harry nearly whined stubbornly when the other picked him up and sat him in the wheelchair. 

"You two mind taking him down there?" The nurse questioned, still grinning from ear to ear when they nodded. "Good! The meals today are fantastic!" 

"Something tells me she's new." Peter snickered as they made their way to the mess hall, Harry's arms crossed in a sulking manner. 

"You mean with how she's not miserable like the rest of the staff here?" Harry added, shrinking into himself. "I hate hospitals they're gross and creepy." 

Peter rolled his eyes, wheeling the chair into the mess hall and going up to the menu. 

"Looks... decent." Peter mumbled with a shrug. 

"Mystery meat? Herbal stew? Cheese crust? What is this shit?" Harry sneered in disbelief. "No, I refuse to eat this." 

"Come on it doesn't look... so bad." Peter offered unsurely. 

Harry let out a grumble as they went up to order, eying the questionable chef who reminded him of something along the lines of... well... a serial killer probably. 

"I'll have herbal stew." Harry reluctantly decided. "And coffee." 

"Mystery meat and Pepsi please." Peter ordered politely, smiling friendlily.

"Cheese crust and water." Electro murmured, giving a polite nod. 

When they all sat down to eat no one quite wanted to actually try anything. 

"This is shit." Harry again commented bluntly, staring down at what looked like just broth with tea leaves floating around in it. "And my coffee's freaking cold."

"Could be worst." Peter said with optimism, eying his strangely shaped seemingly burnt meat. 

"They didn't even put ice in your warm soda. This is shit." Harry insisted, nose wrinkling. 

"I don't need to eat anyways." Max decided in a murmur, pushing away the moldy looking wheat bread crust that had old Swiss cheese sprinkled on it. "Or drink." He added, noting the murky glass of water. 

"Well I'm not eating this crap either so..." Harry dipped his spoon into the stew before flicking it over to the next table, pointing at the person behind him when an elderly woman looked over her shoulder with a sad frown. 

"Harry-" Peter hissed, elbowing the other. 

"You piece of shit!" The older woman shouted, throwing something mushy at the man behind them. "I knew you were against lesbians you old asshole!"

Harry snorted, covering up his surprised laugh the best he could before just having a fit and having to clutch the area on his hip as he doubled over from the laughter. 

"You and your homosexual activities aren't morally right you old hag!" The elder man spat, wobbling up and throwing what looked like peas at her. 

Peter knew he shouldn't of laughed, he really did, but he couldn't stop himself from doing so. 

"Just because I don't like dick doesn't mean I'm not moral you little bastard!" She countered, throwing more food at him but missing and hitting someone else. 

Max kept from face palming himself, giving the pair a look at what Harry had just gone and started. 

A sickly teenage girl gasped and stood up, brushing the food off of her. "Get your glasses checked you freaking-"

"I'm not scared of you ya' little bitch!"

Eventually the whole room was throwing food at one another, Peter, Harry, and Electro taking cover outside. 

Max kept from rolling his eyes when the two smaller ones looked at one another before doubling over from a fit of laughter, murmuring something about them being too immature. 

"That woman was horrifying!" Harry snickered. 

"I would legitimately be scared of getting in a fight with her." Peter agreed, laughter finally beginning to calm down. 

"Hey you wanna' know what we should do?" Harry suddenly chuckled, grinning mischievously. 

"What?" Peter questioned intrigued, smiling widely. 

Electro eyed the two uneasily when Harry whispered something in Peter's ear. 

"Yes!" Peter agreed enthusiastically, quickly standing up and getting behind Harry's wheelchair before pushing forward a few times and jumping onto the back, making it skid off. 

Max blinked, giving a static sigh and reluctantly walking after them as he shook his head. "That's dangerous." He warned unamused. 

"It's fun!" Harry countered with a laugh, arms out stretched. 

"Peter." Electro warned, arms crossing. 

"I'll be careful I promise!" Peter assured, waving off the doctors who scolded him. 

Max kept from pinching the bridge of his nose before racing forward in a hurl of energy in front of the two, Peter stopping just in time. 

"Aw Max come on let us have some fun." Harry huffed with a pout. 

"Room. Now." Electro instructed sternly. 

"Can we at least ride to the room?" Peter asked innocently, earning a look. "Please Max?" He added, putting on a big smile. 

Electro paused before sighing, stepping aside and telling them to be careful. 

Whence they were all back inside the room Harry eventually convinced the other two to fit on his extremely small bed intended for only one person, ending up being rather tightly in between the pair who had to turn sideways, not that he minded at all really. 

"You're both crazy." Max accused in a static murmur, running a hand through Harry's hair. 

"You love us though." Harry countered with a cocky smile, leaning into the electric touch. 

Peter grinned at that, nuzzling against Harry carefully, being sure to not accidentally hurt him. "How's Goblin doing anyways?" 

Harry tilted his head at the unexpected question, giving a shrug. "Quiet, haven't heard him since I woke up which hasn't really ever happened before." He yawned, nestling between the two pleased. "Who knows? Maybe he's gone." 

The next morning, after being scolded and warned by the doctors for all the trouble they caused, Peter and Electro were told they needed to go home and were banned until further notice from visiting despite Harry's objections and bribes. 

When Peter arrived at the mansion he blinked taken aback at seeing Felecia there. 

"How did you-" Peter started confused. 

"I broke in." Felecia answered bluntly, walking forward with arms outstretched. "My poor Petey are you alright?" She huffed, pulling him into a hug, her fingers running through his hair with a pout. 

"What?" Peter questioned even though he should've been use to her odd abrupt shows of affection by now. 

"I heard about what happened to you all." Felecia explained, pulling back so she could pinch Peter's cheek, making him give her a look as his jaw twitched. "I'm going to give that Fiers a piece of my mind." She decided, stepping away from Peter to look at Max. "And they went and got your jacket all dirty." The upset rather motherly female commented disapprovingly, brushing Electro off and frowning. "You two go get freshened up and I'll make you both some chocolate pancakes and milk." 

"You don't have to-" Max started still not use to her mother-like instincts even though he'd been experiencing them ever since being introduced to her by Harry. 

"Hush I'm making you both pancakes and you're just going to relax today." She insisted, walking off stubbornly. 

Peter gradually cracked a grin. "You've seen how she acts to people she isn't fond of haven't you?" 

Electro nodded. "It's horrifying, I usually reckon they're going to die." 

Peter chuckled in agreement at that. "Interesting how she can go from snarky and sarcastic one moment to this." He commented as they walked off. 

After getting freshened up and eating very possibly the best pancakes ever Felecia spoke up and said, "So Goblin saved you guys, huh?" 

Peter nodded, curling up next to Max and earning a bemused smile from the lady sitting across from them. "Surprisingly enough it seems like it. How do you know what happened anyways?"

"We women just have out ways." Felecia answered with a wink. "Also, you should know you all don't have to worry about Menken, Smythe, or Spike anymore." She smirked proudly. 

Peter arched a brow. "Thank you..?" 

"No problem." 

Peter paused. "Did you kill them or-"

"I don't kill." Felecia huffed, arms crossing. "I simply put them back in jail is all." She pondered. "And made a few dozen cats sic them." 

Peter smirked at that. "Ah yes the cat whisperer."

After an hour or so of talking Felecia eventually left, knowing they both had to be tired. 

Peter curled up in bed next to Electro, looking up at him with his brown eyes that always somehow managed to look unbelievably huge. 

"You alright?" Max questioned, head tilting. 

"Why do you always ask that?" Peter mused curiously, tracing patterns on Max's chest subconsciously. 

Electro blinked, pausing a moment before saying, "Just wanting to make sure nothing's wrong." 

Peter smiled softly at that. "Why would something be wrong?" He continued, vaguely feeling like one of those kids that continuously asked 'why' to every single answer. 

Max looked to the side and murmured, "Don't want to mess anything up."

Peter blinked at that, frowning and shaking his head as he scooted forward, nuzzling into the crook of his neck lovingly and clinging onto his hoodie. "You wouldn't mess anything up." He assured, placing a kiss against his neck and feeling sparks graze his lips. 

Electro barely smiled at his assurances, wrapping an arm around Peter and hesitantly pulling him closer, earning an approving nuzzle in response before the smaller of the two eventually fell asleep, limbs tangled together nicely. 

The next morning Max and Peter were called in to pick up Harry, being warned they'd just given him some strong pain medicine so he'd probably be out cold. 

"Ready?" Electro questioned, pulling on another hoodie. 

Peter nodded, giving a mischievous hesitant grin before more or less jumping up onto Max, earning a surprised look as he wrapped his legs around the other's hips and felt electric hands hold his waist, pressing their lips together briefly. 

"You know I'm glad we decided to do this whole relationship thing or whatever, right?" Peter breathed out in a chuckle, lips still brushing the other's. "Because I am." Electro blinked, hesitantly nodding. "Good." Peter added, pressing their lips together again and closing his eyes, smiling at the way Max swayed slightly at the gesture before pulling back and sliding off onto his feet. 

Electro cracked a smile at the way Peter hugged and held his arm before leaving the house, looking down at the other more or less clinging onto him and deciding things were indeed very alright.


	23. Deadly Flaws

Harry woke up in between Electro and Peter, pleasantly surprised at how he was the one in the middle for once. 

Peter perked up when he heard Harry yawn, turning off the bedroom television and pouncing on the other without really touching him, just pinning down his wrists so he didn't hurt the other's wound. 

"Hi." Peter greeted with a grin, leaning down to kiss the blond. 

Harry smirked at the rather pleasant welcoming, eyes sliding shut when he felt Peter nip at his lower lip, tongue delving forward and playfully attacking the other's mouth before pulling back and trailing kisses down his jawline. 

"Hey." Harry chuckled slightly breathlessly, head tilting to the side. "This certainly is pleasing."

Peter pressed kisses down his neck, grinning slightly. "Welcome home." 

Harry snickered at that, eyes fluttering shut. "I should leave more often." 

Peter chuckled, pulling back before leaning over to press his lips briefly against Max's as well and mumbling with a smile, "Morning to you too." He leaned back down to Harry, pressing his lips against his ear and mumbling, "You need anything?"

"Well I am a bit hungry considering the food they had there wasn't what I considered edible so I haven't actually eaten anything in two days." Harry hummed, smiling slightly at the way Peter was nuzzling him. 

"I'm on it." Peter spoke up, hopping off of Harry and going to cook up something, Electro deciding to help. 

"You seem happy." Max commented, pulling out some ingredients. 

"Mhm." Peter answered, giving a quick kiss to Electro's cheek and earning an arched brow. "Really glad Harry's back." He explained, mixing some of the foods and such together. "Glad we all are." The smaller one added, elbowing Max gently and giving a smile. 

After they finished whipping up breakfast, despite their insistence, Harry used his crutches to limp down to the dining room rather than eat breakfast in bed, telling them he could handle moving around a bit. 

"You suppose they'll get rid of Ravencroft now that our stories are getting out?" Harry spoke up, referring to the villains.

Electro shrugged. "It's possible." 

Peter's head tilted as he sipped on some milk. "What exactly did they do to you guys anyways?"

Max paused and stayed quiet, rather than Harry who nearly instantly answered, "Tests."

Peter furrowed his brow. "Huh?"

Harry nodded, avoiding Peter's gaze as he said, "Tried out different spider venom tests on me and attempted to see exactly how much electricity Max could take."

Peter frowned. "But... I was always told that place was just a jail?"

Harry scoffed at that. "Figures as much; being told it's really a place that runs deadly tests on all its patients wouldn't be all that smiled upon."

Peter looked down at the table for a moment before standing and taking his plate over to the sink. "I'm going to go run a quick errand alright?"

"What time will you be back?" Harry asked, head tilting. 

Peter shrugged. "Depends on how long it takes." He began to walk back to his room, earning a look. "Gotta' grab something."

Harry nodded, not seeing a reason to not believe the other. 

Peter put on his spider suit, taking a moment to prepare himself for what he was about to do and knowing he could very possibly fail before letting out a vague breath and leaping out his window. 

About half an hour went by before Harry looked up from the newspaper he was reading on the couch and frowning. "Hey, did Pete ever leave?"

Electro blinked and shrugged. "Must of just not been really paying much attention."

Harry paused before nodding and going back to reading the articles. 

Peter meanwhile was trying to coax down the officers attempting to kill and capture him. 

"Listen to me!" Peter shouted, jumping from light pole to light pole to avoid their fires. "You know I'm not a criminal!" He sighed, seeing this was going to get him nowhere and deciding the only way he'd have a chance at winning this was by getting to the chief. 

Peter made his way down to the police station, knocking out a few officers and managing to get to none other than the chief of police's office. 

The man stood, hand going to draw his weapon at seeing the masked other but being stopped when Peter webbed his hand back. 

"Spider-man!" He snarled, tugging his hand in vain stuck to the wall.

"You want to be the big successful cop of the year or whatever?" Peter spoke, earning a blink. "Right? The whole reason you're trying to catch me isn't because I'm dangerous but it's because that would let you go down in history or some crap?" He was tired of beating around the bush. "I doubt you're a good cop, I really do, which is why I'm not going to try to bribe you down with some justice speech." His arms crossed. "But I do have something that will get you famous just like that around here and probably the world if you give this up and stop making me look like a bad guy because you know the public still sees me as a hero and if you capture me that just means they'll hate you." 

The chief took a moment to brood, going over his words before inclining his head and saying, "What exactly is it you're suggesting?"

"What do you mean have I seen the news?" Harry in the meantime questioned confused, picking up the remote. "Yeah yeah Felecia I'm changing it to the channel-" He blinked, seeing Spider-man on the screen. "-now." A pause. "Max!"

"So it is my decision to take back all offers on Spider-man considering new evidence claims he is not the villain but the group running Ravencroft is." The chief spoke, straightening up smugly, the masked hero by his side. "Which means Spider-man here is going to help me and my officers to take them down."

Peter kept to himself they probably shouldn't of just broadcasted this to the whole freaking state of New York, nonetheless following the squad off screen and preparing to go take down Ravencroft. 

"He's so dead." Harry hissed, Electro seating him down when he attempted to stand. "Does he not realize how dangerous bargaining with police like that are?!"

"I'll go help, you should stay here though." Max insisted. 

"No, if you're going I'm going." Harry stubbornly argued. 

Electro sighed; great, now he had to make sure Harry didn't follow which gave him much less time to go assist Peter; brilliant. 

When the police and Spider-man showed up at Ravencroft they were greeted by rather to put it frankly crazed scientists and highly trained top guards with quite advanced weapons. 

"Told you to not air our flipping plan." Peter uttered bluntly. 

"Shut it, Spider-man." The chief hissed. "Fire at will!" 

Spider-man rolled his eyes, finding he was more the shield than anything considering he had to guard the few cops there against the many Ravencroft members whom were much more experienced. 

It was such an unfair fight it was was almost comedic really. 

Peter shoved yet another officer out of the way from a spurt of fire, knowing this probably wasn't going to end well if they didn't at least get some more seriously trained officers out here. 

"What do you mean we don't need anymore men?! We're getting creamed!" Peter shouted aggravated. "The only reason the majority of your guys are still breathing is because I blocked them dangit! And I can't keep shielding all these people forever!"

"Stick to the plan!" The lead officer warned. 

"Your plan sucks! This wasn't a good plan!" Peter huffed, blinking behind the mask when he saw an all too familiar machine running his way. "Rhino..." He knew moving would result in the police getting stampeded, so he reluctantly prepared for the blow and tried to come out with some sort of plan to make sure everyone didn't go and get trampled. 

Peter shrunk into himself, waiting for the blow as he let out a shaky breath, Rhino only a few feet away when instead a wall of fire appeared in front of him, making him blink as the villain skidded to a stop and backed up unsure of what was happening. 

"You're a bit reckless aren't you?" An all too familiar voice questioned. "Perhaps you shouldn't do such dangerous things that could very easily get you killed?"

Peter grinned pleasantly surprised, looking over at the man and feeling extremely relieved. "Mysterio?"

Mysterio nodded, noting how his fire illusion was fading and simply snapping his fingers, causing it to come back into place and even seemingly spread. 

"You alright?" Another voice questioned from above, making Peter blink and look up at none other than Vulture. 

"Of course he's not alright he's been taking all the blows." Octavius scoffed with an eye roll behind his glasses. 

"What are you all doing here?" Peter questioned confused. 

"What does it look like?" A different voice asked, Sandman shifting from sand into a solid form. "We're helping you." 

Peter felt another smile spread on his lips, about to thank them but instead feeling someone pull him back to make sure a blade whizzed at him missed.

"Less talk more fight?" A familiar lizard suggested, Connors letting go of the smaller one. 

Peter blinked and continued grinning. "Right." He agreed before they all went forth to bring the inhumane company to the ground which all went rather good and well... 

... until Peter met a certain scientist. 

"I must say you are almost if not just as fascinating as Max." A man with a thick accent commented, causing Peter to narrow his eyes. 

"I'm guessing that means you're one of the scientist that tested on him?" Peter questioned seething. 

"Correct, and Osborn as well." He bowed his head. "It is good to meet you, Spider-man. I am doctor Kafka." 

"Don't care, jackass." Peter replied irritatedly, slinging web after web at him until he was stuck to the pavement, afterwards making his way towards the other. 

Mysterio looked over at the hero to check on him, blinking uneasily at how the researcher he was approaching wore a smirk and gazing down at the ground broodingly, quickly catching on and shouting out, "Spider-man, don't-"

Peter blinked, looking down as he felt his foot hit a wire before feeling electricity engulf him, hitting his skin where the many torn cuts on his suit were and letting out a yelp as he fell forward, nerves twitching uncontrollably. 

Octavius paused and looked over at Peter, brow furrowing. "Kid?" He uneasily questioned, walking forward. 

Kafka stood, the technology on the outside of his coat burning off the web. "Stay where you are." He warned, raising his hand which held the remote controlling the electric atoms surrounding where Peter was crouched at. 

Peter felt his arms buckle, try to give out, before locking back up again and let out a pained noise that turned into a shout when more electricity hit, doubling forward and shrinking into himself. 

"Crap..." Peter breathed, wondering just how many jolts were hitting him at once. 

"Now then..." Kafka began excitedly, standing a yard away from the other. "Tell me where Richard Parker's research is at and how it is you managed to get ahold of his data." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Peter lied, feeling another cry out rip away from his throat as he felt more electricity hit. 

"Do not lie to me Spider, you are the result of something that went right in his data and I want to know why." 

"Screw off!" Peter barked, trembling when more electricity hit. 

"Don't." Sandman warned when Vulture started to go forward to help. "You'll end up trapped too."

"So what are we supposed to do?! Sit here and watch?!" Vulture hissed, nonetheless pausing and trying to figure something out. 

"I don't care how many times you do this I'm not telling you crap." Peter groaned, curling up into himself when more pain hit. "I-I can do this all day." 

"Peter?!" An all too familiar voice shouted, Harry pushing by everyone and racing forward as fast as he could on his crutches despite the warnings, crutch hitting a wire just as Electro went to grab him. 

"Stay back!" Peter warned, heart sinking when he saw Harry double forward and get shocked. "Wait!" He shouted, trying to move to help but feeling his muscles instead clench up again as more shocks hit. 

"By all means Max do help him." Kafka edged smugly, causing Electro to clench his jaw and realize going forth meant also getting caught in a trap thus making things worst. "Kill the boy." 

Peter blinked at the words, seeing Rhino approaching Harry whom was still doubled over in pain and on reaction instantly quickly saying, "No stop stop stop! Look I'll tell you alright?! Please just stop I swear I'll tell you whatever you want to know just don't hurt him please, alright?" He bowed his head forward, hoping maybe trying to show submission of sorts or whatever one would call it could get them to see he was being serious. "Please whatever you want I'll do it okay? Please-"

Kafka inclined his head, reaching out a hand and getting Rhino to pause reluctantly. "Get up."

Peter felt his nerves continue twitching yet nonetheless nodded and forced himself to do just that, looking down at the ground and trying to be sure he didn't tremble from the jolts to where it was too much. 

"Peter-" Harry objected, wincing as Rhino's large robotic foot pressed down on his back threateningly. 

"Take off your gloves and hold your wrists out unless you want him to be done for." Kafka warned, earning a nod as Peter defeatedly did so, feeling two bracelet-like things go over bare skin and shrink down to his wrist size. "If you disobey in any way what you felt on that panel just now will be what you feel when I press this button, is that understood?" Peter nodded again. "Good. Now unless you want him crushed, follow." 

"Peter-" Electro started worriedly. 

"Don't look so glum Max!" Kafka chimed. "Our tests we preformed on you are what made all of this electric technology possible! Without you this would quite frankly simply be impossible!"

Electro blinked at that, looking to the side and furrowing his brow. 

"It'll be okay." Peter quickly assured with a nod, smiling behind his mask but shrinking back into himself when Kafka shoved him forward and told him to keep his head down, Connors stepping towards them to help but being stopped by Felecia who'd shown up only moments before. 

"We can't take any risks until Harry is safe and Peter has that device off his wrists." She reluctantly whispered, watching helplessly as Peter was forced to take the scientist to wherever he asked. 

"So your name is Peter then?" Kafka commented as he went through the computer system in the abandoned train station, Peter hesitantly nodding. "Well that doesn't tell me much, there are dozens of men your age with that name in this city." He sighed, printing out some papers. 

"When are you going to tell Rhino to let Harry go?" Peter asked quietly, looking down at Kafka's walkie talkie. 

"You know in most cases I would just tell that man to go ahead and crush the hostage." Kafka chuckled as he reached for said walkie talkie, making Peter's breath catch. "However I have a feeling doing that would give you enough will despite the pain to possibly end me." He added, pressing the button and saying, "Rhino, release Osborn and no there are no exceptions, simply let him go." 

Peter couldn't help but wonder if there was a chance Rhino hadn't done as he was told, knowing Kafka probably had a trick up his sleeve so just in case not trying anything as they made their way back to Ravencroft, Peter noting how it seemed thankfully the only one on Ravencroft's side actually left standing was Rhino. 

Peter frowned when Kafka grabbed his arm with bruising force and shoved him forward so he was able to hide behind him. "Call them off or else."

"Or else?" Peter questioned whence seeing everyone seemed to be safe. 

"Yes or else-" Kafka blinked as Peter spun around and tackled him, the remote flying out of his hand. 

"I would say you remind me of this guy name Goblin-" Peter snapped, swinging his fist down square into his jaw. "-but he's a cup of tea compared to a jackass like you!" He gave another punch. "I swear if you ever threaten to hurt Harry or Max again-" 

"It's not as though I ever killed either one of them!" Kafka rather desperately on reaction defended helplessly. 

Peter's jaw clenched at that, fist raised in the air shaking. "You tried to see how much they could take when you tested on them!" Another hit. 

Peter raised his fist again, about to give a fourth punch, when he felt a hand grip his shoulder, blinking and looking behind him at Electro who shook his head, pausing before letting his hand hesitantly fall to his side eventually in reluctance and allowing the taller of the two pull him off the researcher, Max blinking when Peter unexpectedly gripped his hoodie tightly and nuzzled against his chest, brown eyes glossy but of course not crying. 

Electro frowned, gradually wrapping his arms around the trembling one as he was unsure of what else exactly to do and never really quite realizing until then how insanely paranoid Peter probably was about losing people considering he'd already... 

Max blinked, hearing Peter give a sudden choked pained noise and fall forward against him as electricity seemed to attack his veins, Electro looking down and seeing Kafka with the remote in his hand. 

"Shut it off." Max warned, eyes narrowed as he tried to absorb the electricity from the bracelets but finding they were somehow resistant, not budging an inch when he tried to pry them off the other in pain. 

Kafka smirked bitterly. "I am going to probably receive the death penalty anyways for the experiments I took part in, dying now means nothing so by all means do your worst; although I do warn you only my thumbprint with a pulse will control this remote, I made sure of that." 

"Max-" Peter uttered pathetically, not knowing what else to do as he knew the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground was Electro. 

"Let him go and I'll let you run." Max bargained after feeling Peter shrink into himself and hold onto his hoodie tighter. 

"I do not know if I can trust you." Kafka laughed with a shrug. 

"You can trust you have a chance of me keeping my word which is more than you deserve."

Kafka tilted his head and pondered before broodingly smirking, eventually nodding after a moment, backing up and eying the others before getting a good distance away, pressing the button and sprinting off, Peter's breath steadying as he felt the things around his wrists drop only to black out from the received pain before.


	24. Apologies

It had been several weeks since taking down Ravencroft and for the first time it was shown Goblin- who had presumably disappeared after the Fiers incident- was out. 

"I'm Goblin, not Harry." The villain spoke up as he heard the door open, not bothering to look up as he continued looking down at his book. 

"Uh- yeah- I mean- I know." Peter mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Goblin quirked a brow, looking up at the other and tilting his head. "Do you need something?" 

"No I just- um- look I wanted to... thank you or whatever." Peter sighed, realizing this was a lot harder than he intended it would be. "You know for helping me and Max get out of what happened at the train station and all that."

Goblin hesitantly nodded. "Don't mention it." 

Peter nodded, unsure if he was leaning more towards the want to strangle or appreciate the other at this moment; it was a thin line really between the two. "Can I ask you something?"

Goblin inclined his head. "Go on?"

Peter shoved his hands into his pockets, looking to the side and biting his lower lip before meeting the other's gaze. "Why is it you did that? I mean you could've had complete control over Harry so there wouldn't really be consequences if you hadn't..." He trailed off. "And like why did you give Harry control back or..." Again, he trailed off. 

Goblin pondered for a moment. "There are always consequences." He answered simply, deciding to not bother with specifics. 

Peter nodded, knowing that was about as good an answer as he'd get. "Well uh- you know still thanks for it and everything." 

"No problem." Goblin replied cooly, shoulders shrugging. 

Peter attempted to put on a smile. "So what um- what are you reading?" 

Goblin felt the right corner of his mouth tug upwards slightly. "You don't have to try to befriend me for what I did you know, I understand it doesn't make up for what happened to Gwen." He snickered. "Besides, just because I saved you doesn't mean I don't still want you dead." 

Peter gave a thankful nod he wasn't going to be forced to do this and quickly leaving the room, only getting a few steps away before sighing and entering it again. "You're right it doesn't make up for Gwen but you saved Max and that definitely counts for something alright?" He blurted out. 

Goblin looked back up from his book, brow arching. "What exactly are you trying to do here, Parker?"

Peter opened his mouth to answer before closing it and brooding. "I don't- I mean- don't you ever get... I dunno', don't you ever get like lonely or whatever? Like, you always lock yourself up in here whenever you come out so-" 

Goblin let out a chuckle, shaking his head amused. "Why? Do you want to be good company or something?" He teased, indulging himself in the way the other tripped and stumbled over his own words. 

Peter sighed, head shaking. "No I mean like..." He trailed off, trying to find the right thing to say. 

Goblin smirked, setting his book to the side before standing up and making his way over to the other, tracing a claw down Peter's jaw, the brunet having to do all he could to not smack his hand away. 

"I appreciate the concern but you really don't have to worry about me." Goblin purred, clawed hand resting nicely on Peter's chest. "I can manage to take care of myself." He hummed, leaning forward and getting a bit too close for comfort. "Besides, believe me when I say you really don't want to put yourself anywhere near me so I suggest you keep to just having this little-" His tongue clicked. "-thing with Harry and Max and leave me out of it." He smirked, silently daring Peter to move. "Understood?" 

Peter reminded himself punching Goblin would result in punching Harry and nodded. "Sure, whatever." He grumbled, finally avoiding the other's gaze. 

Goblin pulled back completely, putting a good foot or so in between them. "Good, now be on your way because as far as I'm concerned we're done here." He turned, walking back over to his bed to continue reading. 

Peter clenched his jaw and exited the room, grumbling and mumbling things like, 'Yeah sure I'm the complicated one.', and, 'He's still an asshole after all.'

Electro- whom was fixing the outlet in the restroom- raised a brow when he heard the door slam open before being rammed shut, catching the word, 'Jackass!', as Peter stomped over to his bed. Max looked over at the other, seeing him childishly punch the pillow. Peter blinked, looking towards the restroom at the questioning Electro and feeling his ears heat up. "Um- I didn't know you were- I figured you were at work actually so- uh- well hi." 

Max set the outlet panel to the side and walked over, frowning at the way Peter hugged his legs and rested his chin on his knees, nearly curling up into a ball. 

"What happened?" Electro questioned, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Nothing."

"Nice try." Max spoke up in an electric voice. "Now what happened?" 

Peter looked up at him and sighed. "I really hate Goblin."

Electro should've figured as much. "Did you two get into another fight?" 

"Sorta'." Peter mumbled. "Don't wanna' talk about it." 

Max nodded, rubbing his upper arm unsurely. "Want time alone then?" 

Peter perked up and frowned. "No." He instantly protested, more or less tackling Electro against the mattress before curling up on top of him. 

Max cracked a smile and nodded, holding Peter against him. "Need anything?"

"Just you." Peter hummed, peeking upwards and grinning at the first smile he'd seen Electro wear that wasn't just barely there or extremely small and vague. "Hey Max?"

"Mhm?"

"I know I already said this but um... look I really am uh-" Peter sighed, sitting up in Electro's lap. "I'm sorry for everything that happened before." He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "Like what happened at the power grid and TimesSquare-" 

"Don't." Max warned, sitting up and catching the way Peter shrunk into himself and went to crawl off as though he'd said something wrong, catching his wrists to stop him and holding the smaller meek one in place. "Don't be sorry." Peter blinked, hesitantly meeting his gaze. "It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't yours either-" Peter quickly protested. 

"Yes it was." Electro argued, grip tightening on Peter's wrist. "So don't apologize." Peter frowned at that, earning a static sigh. "You were just trying to help and I didn't let you, you know that." 

"But-"

"No buts." Max persisted. "I don't want you blaming yourself, alright?" When Peter didn't answer Electro gripped his chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "Alright?" He repeated sternly. 

Peter sighed and gave a nod, leaning forward and nuzzling against Max's chest. "Kay." 

Electro nodded, leaning back against the headboard and running his hand through Peter's hair soothingly, realizing he may of been a bit harsh. "Sorry-" 

"Nope." Peter quickly piped up, briefly pressing their lips together to silence the other. "If I don't get to apologize neither to you." He murmured as he laid kisses down Max's jawline. 

"You know that if what happened in the past made you ever want to leave that would be understandable, right?" Electro spoke up out of nowhere. 

Peter let out a disapproving noise. "You're too nice, hush." He huffed, kissing down his electric neck. "I'm here to stay, remember?"

Max smiled vaguely at that, letting his neck momentarily tilt to the side before eventually ushering Peter off of him, earning a pout of sorts. "Don't want to hurt you accidentally." He murmured, settling with just holding the other. 

"Fine." Peter huffed in defeat, knowing better than attempt winning an argument with him. 

After a few moments of just laying there comfortably Peter made a noise of objection when Electro stood, giving him a confused look. 

"I should get on over to work now." Max explained, ruffling Peter's hair which frizzed up in return. 

"But now it's cold." Peter countered somewhat childishly, earning a bemused pondering glance before Electro tossed the other one of his hoodies. 

"I need to make sure the new electricity system is running correctly." Max almost apologetically said as Peter resorted to at least being able to put on the rather warm hoodie.

"Fine." Peter huffed, nonetheless leaning forward and sneakily giving him a brief kiss, earning a look when he pulled back. "What?" Peter asked innocently. 

Electro barely cracked a vague smirk while shaking his head amused before gathering up his supplies and leaving, Peter glancing around bored and nuzzling the hoodie he wore somewhat then going to check whether or not Harry was back. 

Peter blinked at seeing Harry wasn't in his room, instead making his way around the mansion before finally finding him attempting to clean up the main downstairs bathroom. 

"Why are you using windex in the toilet?" Peter snickered, brow quirking. 

Harry dropped the plunger he was using to clean the toilet with to the floor, Peter being nice and not saying how that he should've been the scrubber, the CEO's yellow gloved hands raising in the air. 

"I am done with this how do you even do this shit?" Harry huffed, standing up and throwing his gloves off. 

"You mean clean?" Peter teased, earning a glower. 

"Shut up." Harry snapped, brushing himself off before storming off to the bedroom. 

"Where are you going?" Peter laughed, arms crossing. 

"To take a shower!" Harry answered annoyed, Peter rolling his eyes and giving an amused chuckle before going to watch T.V. in the bedroom until the other got out. 

Harry exited the restroom with just a towel on his hips, Peter swallowing and feeling his face and ears heat up as he quickly looked back at the show he was watching. 

Harry paused picking out his clothes, catching the now evidently nervous Peter and gradually smirking, closing the drawer and walking forward, a sway in his perfectly teasing hips. 

"Like what you see?" Harry purred, sitting on Peter's lap and smirking at how he looked up at him taken aback. 

Peter opened his mouth but for a moment no words came out. "Uh- um- I mean- uh-" 

Harry smirked, leaning forward and pressing their lips together, instantly getting Peter to part his lips invitingly and gladly taking the invitation. 

Harry knew he'd be able to just sit like this for very possibly hours, being overridden by the taste and the scent Peter Parker had radiating off of him, something none of the one timed women and even men he'd done this regrettably with at boarding school had. 

But Peter apparently didn't want JUST this for hours.

Harry smirked as Peter pulled back only to trail kisses down his jawline, letting out a breathless chuckle when nips went down his neck before lips pressed against his collarbone and chest, teasingly pressing his hips down against Peter's and having that result in Peter turning them over so he was pinned down firmly against the mattress, moaning softly and arching slightly as Peter placed his mouth over a place on his neck and went to town on it, feeling a hand reach down towards his towel and squirming around somewhat excitedly. 

The door slammed open, making Harry let out a noise as Peter blinked and looked over his shoulder. 

"Deadpool here friends! I was just coming by to say-" Wade blinked at the scene in front of him. "Whoa. Oops."

Peter glared at him threateningly as Harry looked to the side and gathered up covers around himself. "Get out Wade!" Peter barked, throwing a pillow at the other. 

"Alright alright I'm leaving yeesh." Deadpool huffed, closing the door as he said, "Be safe!"

Harry cleared his throat and stood, somewhat embarrassedly going to put on some clothes and murmuring something about how he needed to find out how Deadpool kept managing to break into his top security house. 

Considering the moment had just gone and been sadly ruined Peter resorted to just laying beside Harry as the CEO sorted through work files. 

"Hey Har?" Peter mumbled, placing kisses down the side of his neck and earning a hum. "Sorry for what happened that night in the clock tower." 

Harry blinked, recalling the way Peter had nearly beaten him to a pulp after he'd gone and killed Gwen- well- when Goblin killed her that is. 

"No need to be." Harry replied with a shrug, not bothering to look over. 

"There is too." Peter huffed, kissing down his collarbone. 

"You didn't know I wasn't Goblin until recently." Harry countered, setting his papers to the side and pinning Peter down, sitting in his lap. "So it's fine and don't say otherwise." He leaned over, placing kisses along Peter's neck this time. "Mk?"

Peter sighed but nonetheless reluctantly nodded, wondering if he'd ever actually managed to win an argument with the stubborn Harry Osborn. 

"Fine." Peter mumbled, earning a tilted head. 

"What made this come up all of a sudden?" Harry questioned, laying down and wrapping his arms around the other. 

"A bunch of random stuff." Peter answered, letting it be known that was all that would be said on the matter. 

Harry nodded. "Fair enough." He reluctantly sat back up. "I have to go drop these files back off at Oscorp, alright?" Peter nodded. "See you in a bit." He hummed, placing a kiss to Peter's lips before walking off.

About ten minutes went by before none other than Deadpool was back in the room, Peter sitting up and giving him a look. 

"Why so bummed out?" Deadpool asked intrigued, sitting on the bed while making himself at home comfortably and tilting his head to the side. 

"None of your business." Peter grumbled. 

"Tell me." Deadpool whined, Peter elbowing him when he laid over him. "Please?" He added childishly. 

"Screw off Wade."

"What's the matter?"

"Wade-"

"Come on you know I won't leave you alone until I know."

Peter groaned, giving him a look before sighing and reluctantly telling him, afterwards deciding he was going out for a bit and putting on his Spider suit. 

"Why are you in my house again?" Harry sighed whence returning with Electro. 

"Petey feels really bad about the past." Deadpool blurted out, earning two pairs of quirked brows. "And he's worried you guys are gonna' end up holding grudges against how things were when you were enemies or whatever." He shrugged, nonchalantly walking by them and adding, "Pretty sure I wasn't supposed to tell you that but..."

Harry and Max both exchanged frowns. 

"Well where is he?" Harry questioned, arms crossing. 

"Went out." Deadpool answered with another shrug. "Anyways I should probably leave before he gets back and kicks my ass for telling you; just figured you should know."

About an hour later Peter finally returned, taking off his mask and being greeted by a very upset Harry Osborn. 

"Hey Oz." Peter greeted, tossing his mask carelessly to the couch. "What's up?" 

"Deadpool told us." Harry informed crossed. 

Peter felt his gut sink. "What? What did he tell you? It's probably not true-"

"About why you were apologizing earlier." Harry interrupted, Peter's expression falling. 

"Oh, that." 

Harry nodded, taking a step and glaring at him. "Yeah, that." He sighed, wrapping his arms around Peter's neck while he stepped forward. "The past is in the past." The CEO shuffled closer, lips brushing against Peter's lips. "So start living in the present and stop fretting over things that aren't going to happen because to put it frankly Max and I both give a shit about you and you keep worrying us with not telling us this sort of crap." He stepped back. "Now hurry up and come to bed."

The other cracked a sheepish grin at that, nodding and following Harry back to their room, smiling at how Electro and Harry ushered Peter in the middle so they could both more or less wrap themselves around him; alright, yeah, maybe he was over contemplating things a little too much.


	25. Aftermath

Peter woke up and yawned, realizing it was twelve at night and looking over at Electro and Harry whom were on either side of him, laying back down for a few minutes before eventually huffing at how he was unable to go back to sleep. 

"You aright?" Max questioned whence opening his eyes and looking at the brunet who blinked and smiled before giving a nod while stretching. 

"Hey." Peter mumbled quietly, not wanting to wake up the sleeping Harry. 

Electro blinked as Peter laid back down and scooted up to him, unsurely swallowing at how the teen brooded on something before leaning in closer. 

"Don't." Max warned, scooting back and averting the other's gaze, earning a frown; he'd been gradually getting a lot more distant with the paranoid fear he'd accidentally hurt Peter or Harry with his electricity he was still trying to get under control. 

"I trust you though." Peter assured, pressing a hand to Electro's cheek; pins and needles hit his palms and while it vaguely stung about as much as a dragged out shock with lowered energy would it didn't hurt. "See? I'm fine." He added with a smile, Max closing his eyes at actually feeling someone somehow touch him in a way that seemed immensely- well- loving could really be the only proper word, and it had actually seemed like forever. "You've gotten better at controlling your electricity, you won't hurt me." 

"But there's been times-" Electro insisted, eyes opening and locking with Peter's. 

"Those times you were still figuring out how to use your abilities correctly." Peter countered, tone taking on a much more reassuring note once seeing the worry basically shining throughout blue irises more than the electricity shone from the older one's skin. "Please? I know you miss being able to do stuff like this, right?" 

Electro looked down taken aback at how simply spot on Peter easily was, but this time unsurely didn't pull away when the other took his careful time gradually leaning forward. 

Max closed his eyes, willing his electricity to lower and calm itself when lips pressed again his own, going against his natural instincts to fry and burn apart the nerves of anything that touched him successfully; he guessed that was just a defense mechanism he'd gone and developed after becoming Electro.

Peter smiled when electricity tingled among his lips and just barely stung at them, yet didn't exactly hurt him. He leaned forward more, causing Max to take in a breath and force his electricity to even out again, smaller hands clenching softly at the electric being's hoodie. 

Peter let his eyes stay open, being sure to search for any sign of uneasiness and such, finding himself relieved to receive none, urging him to press his boundaries by gently nipping at Electro's bottom lip, causing Max to blink his eyes open. 

Electro made the decision to pull back. "I don't want to-" His static voice started. 

"You won't hurt me." Peter cooed, sighing when Max looked away unconvinced. "You want this at least, don't you? Want to be able to do this or whatever?" Electro nodded, still looking to the side, eyes ever so slightly widening before sliding shut when he felt Peter press his lips against a place on his throat softly. "Then trust me." 

"What if you get hurt?" Max murmured, feeling lips trail along his jawline in what could only be described as an adoring fashion. 

"I'm not going to go my whole life being unable to touch my own boyfriend." Peter simply insisted, lips trailing down to Electro's neck. 

"You have Harry." Max offered in a mumble, finding himself tilting his head to the side invitingly. 

"And I have you too; I want to be able to touch both of you." Peter placed one more kiss against the crook of Electro's neck before pulling back. "Let me?" Max stared at him warily. "Please?" A brooding pause, an idea taking place. "I want to show you I need you..." Peter mumbled, his carefully placed words successfully managing to get Electro's gaze to somewhat soften. 

"Alright." Max finally agreed with a sigh, causing Peter to grin. "But only if you pull back or let me stop if I lose control of my electricity." 

Peter nodded in agreement, causing Electro to blink and arch a brow when he crawled over him. "Love you." The brunet crooned, chuckling at the way a deeper shade of blue tinted Max's cheeks as he sunk down, lips pressing against Electro's. 

This time when Peter nipped at his bottom lip, Max obliged; parting his lips and shutting his eyes tightly, forcing his electricity to die down the best he could so Peter could gradually adjust to the feeling of its shocking; after all he didn't want what happened last time to occur again- Electro's electricity accidentally singeing his tongue because of it not being dry and whatnot. 

After Peter had gotten adjusted to the faint shocks which slightly grew the brunet deepened the kiss, letting out a tiny noise at actually tasting electricity and shivering when Max responded by lightly gripping his waist under his shirt, feeling delightful pins and needles crawl over his skin and form pleasing goosebumps. 

Electro felt Peter experimentally dart his tongue around curiously, causing the teenager to tighten his grip on Max's hoodie at the more precise taste of electricity, fingernails coursing with energy sinking down into the smaller one's hips. 

Peter didn't bother with keeping back his waist which arched against Electro's at that, causing Max to tense and bite back a groan, hesitating before taking a fistful of Peter's hair and pulling him lower, the kiss deepening. 

Peter arched his hips against Electro's again, earning a sharp breath, electric nails gently scratching at his hip in attempt to not allow his electricity to release and harm the other. 

Peter pulled back and placed one more quick kiss to Max's lips before kissing down his neck and curiously grinding his hips forward a bit shyly, earning a static rumble of a groan as Electro's eyes shut and he grabbed Peter's hips to still him, surges of electricity threatening to release. 

Peter kept still, lips remaining against Max's neck as he mumbled, "You okay?" 

Max nodded, half lidded eyes opening to look at the ceiling. "Not sure if I can manage to do that without hurting you." He murmured in explanation. 

Peter chuckled at that, sitting up and tilting his head. "That was okay otherwise though then, huh? Like you don't mind?" Gosh no Electro didn't mind; that new feeling was amazing, but Max simply nodded. "Just making sure." Peter added with a smile, settling for leaning down and pressing their lips together, eyes closing as he leaned into the touch of a hand running through his now frizzy hair. 

After a few minutes of just kissing Peter nearly lost himself in the taste of electricity that seemed to begin to run through his veins and Electro nearly lost himself in the feeling of being touched in an incredibly loving fashion after having little to no human contact for more than quite a few months since the decision to distance himself, Peter hesitantly beginning to gently rock his hips back and forth against Max's, causing the other to tense and grip onto Peter's waist but do no more, allowing the brunet to continue forth. 

A couple of moments of just rocking their hips together went by, until Peter daringly ground down against Electro again, causing Max's eyes to snap open, about to stop the smaller one from doing anymore as he felt his energy build up again before meeting brown eyes, feeling his constant impulse to release the restraints on his electricity dissolve as he got lost in said brown eyes when Peter ground down his hips once more. 

Peter pulled back, letting out a surprised choked out moan when Electro hesitantly began to grind back, Max nearly losing it at the way an uncontrollable shiver erupted through the teen who bowed his head while letting out a small breath. 

"Gosh I love you." Peter breathed against Electro's ear, grinding down harder before nuzzling against the crook of the electric man's neck. 

It was Max's turn to shiver at that taken aback with how he'd never heard the other say those words, eyes closing when he felt Peter's breath hit his skin, small hitched gasps the younger of the two tried to keep silent beginning to escape his lips; Electro could've sworn he even heard Peter whimper in a small voice under his breath, 'Max', a few times. 

"Well this is a surprisingly pleasant sight to wake up to." Harry chuckled as he sat up bemused, giving a stretch. "Glad to see you two getting along so nicely." 

Peter instantly stopped, ears turning a deep shade of red. "Harry-" He spoke up embarrassed, hips coming to a stop as he nuzzled his face into Electro's chest shyly. "Crap." His voice sounded suspiciously close to a whine. 

Harry smirked at that. "Oh please do continue." He snickered, earning a cross between a glower and something like a pout from Peter. "Well you two were obviously enjoying yourselves so I see no need to up and spoil your bit of fun." 

"Hush." Peter huffed, nuzzling his face back against Electro's chest. 

"My my a flustered Peter Parker is certainly a sight to behold." Harry teased, leaning down and pressing his lips against Peter's warm neck. "No need to be so shy you know." He chuckled, nipping down playfully and earning a noise. 

Peter sat up in Max's lap and rubbed the side of his neck with an arched brow directed at the twenty year old blond, blinking when Harry leaned down and lowered his voice, secluding the teenager so only Electro could hear. The CEO pulled back with a mischievous smirk that broke into a wide grin when Max hesitantly nodded and somewhat shyly sat up, Peter still in his lap. 

"What-" Peter questioned unsurely whence turning his body around to question the Oscorp boss who went behind him, glancing in between the two before feeling electric lips press to the back of his neck, Harry getting in front of him and pressing his lips against his throat. 

"Just relax." Harry chuckled when Peter tensed up. "We don't bite; hard." 

"Ha ha." Peter bit back sarcastically, eyes sliding shut nonetheless when Electro gently pulled his hair to the side so he could kiss down the left side of his neck, Harry kissing down his right. 

Gentle nips formed on Peter's neck, leaving behind pleasant singes and dark hickeys he knew he'd not be able to cover up without a turtleneck. 

Peter allowed himself to lean back against Max, feeling electric arms wrap around his hips from behind at that, Peter also draping his arms around Harry's neck, brown eyes still closed. 

Harry kissed down Peter's jawline, nonchalantly speaking up and purring, "So, Max, should we let him have a bit more fun?" 

"Huh?" Peter questioned, eyes blinking open confused before feeling hips grind down against his own, causing him to let out a noise and sink back against Electro as Harry chuckled bemused before grinding forward one more time. 

Peter nuzzled his face against the crook of Harry's neck, it only taking two more grinds from the CEO before Peter finally began to rock his hips back and forth, shaky breath leaving his lips when Max nipped down on his neck in response, leaving a pink singe. 

"You alright?" Harry chuckled when Peter shivered and let out a barely audible whimper, still grinding but pulling back to grip Peter's chin in order to get the brunet to look at him. 

Peter nodded, one hand clinging to the collar of Harry's shirt while the other clung onto Electro's arm, his eyes still shut tightly. "Mhm." The teenager answered, hips jerking slightly. "Never better." 

Harry smirked at that, leaning forward and licking at the shell of Peter's ear before grinding forward harder as he whispered, "Liar.", earning a delightful noise. "You're barely holding yourself together." 

"I-I'm holding together just fine thanks." Peter argued, nonetheless fisting more so at Harry's collar, nails sinking against Max's arm, eyes shutting again at the way Electro kissed the crook of his neck, tilting his head more so to the side and letting out a shaky breath. 

"Are you?" Harry challenged with a snicker, hips pinning Peter firmer against Max before he ground down once more, said hips afterwards coming to a pause, catching the disappointed glare Peter attempted and failed to cover up. "So if I stopped you wouldn't mind?" He continued, a smug knowing look coming into appearance. 

Peter let out a frustrated sigh at the pleasant friction coming to a halt, leaning his head against Electro's shoulder as he huffed out in a mumble, "Don't stop." 

Harry nodded pleased at that, giving Max a look and nodding before they both ground against Peter this time, causing the brunet to release a small surprised choked out moan, hips arching as he dug his fingers down into the covers beside him. 

Peter felt his mind begin to swim, his ears heating up as he embarrassedly pressed his palm against his lips, nonetheless unable to hold back small noises that escaped his throat, hips attempting to stay still but jerking ever so slightly. 

"Come on now-" Harry cooed, observing the way Peter kept his eyes shut tight, brow furrowed in a state of bliss. "-don't go and cover up those little noises of yours." Peter shivered at the sultry tone the blond took on. "I'll stop." He warned with a smirk, causing Peter to attempt glaring at him even though it came out as more as a pout, eyes sliding shut again after lowering his hand and gaining Harry's approving nod before the CEO leaned forward and lowered his voice, Electro arching a curious brow as to what he was telling Peter. 

The nineteen year old pulled back with heated up ears nonetheless nodded, turning his head so he was able to glance at Max with half lidded eyes, hair a mess and lips slightly slit open so he could pant; it certainly was a sight to behold. 

Peter leaned forward to press their lips together, Electro's own eyes shutting when the brunet gripped his hands and guided them up to his hips before finally grinding back and forth himself, Harry nodding satisfied and kissing down the side of Peter's neck again. 

Max's hold on his hips tightened, guiding the other's hips down harder, sinking his nails down into Peter's waist as the brunet pulled back just enough to let out a hitched gasp before instantly leaning forward again and teasingly rocking his hips back and forth against Electro's hard on through his jeans, lightly moaning when Max responded by nipping at his bottom lip and grinding against Peter more so. 

Peter pulled back for air, letting out a quiet groan and nuzzling against the crook of Electro's neck, hips still rocking back and forth, one hand staying on Max's while the other one went to run through Harry's hair, wondering just how many hickeys he had now from the blond. 

Peter felt Harry cup him through his jeans, causing him to bite down on his bottom lip when the CEO squeezed. 

"Are you a virgin?" Harry questioned, lips against Peter's ear, voice hushed in case Peter didn't want Electro to hear his answer. Peter nodded, ears heating up shyly. "Do you want to do this?" 

"Y-yeah." Peter assured, still grinding back and forth against Max. 

"You sure?" Harry questioned just to be positive, fingers resting on Peter's zipper. 

Peter nodded, nuzzling against Electro's neck again when he felt Harry pull down on his fly and unbutton his pants. 

Max felt Peter bite down on his neck gently, the brunet letting out a small noise and jerking his hips back and forth more desperately, making the blue man open his eyes and notice what Harry was doing, causing him to reach around and run his hand down Peter's pants as well, earning a whimper. 

Peter squirmed, feeling two different hands rubbing at him at once, hips rolling forward and arching as a shiver went throughout his system. He moaned softly, face flushed and shivers continuing. 

"Having fun?" Harry chuckled teasingly, rubbing his thumb over the brunet's tip and smirking at how Peter moaned out louder and arched, one hand swinging around Harry to clench at the back of his shirt while the other sank his nails down into Max's arm. 

Peter let out a small noise as response, whimpering again when Electro used his free hand to run it through his hair, nuzzling more so against the crook of his electric neck. 

Harry wasn't sure if Peter was always this naturally vocal or if this was just what he'd sound like the first time being a virgin and whatnot, but having him make the noises he was just edged the CEO on more, drinking it up as he leaned forward and kissed at his jawline, getting the hero to pull away from hiding his face in Max's shoulder slightly before pressing their lips together, smirking against Peter's mouth when he moaned and jerked his hips forward at the way Harry ran his thumb over his tip again. 

"I wonder what's going through your mind right now." Harry snickered, squeezing Peter's lower half lightly. "What you're imagining." Peter groaned, hips twisting slightly at the sultry tone. "Maybe Max pinning you down into the mattress face first? Getting you on all fours." Peter couldn't stop the whimper that left his lips at that, hips bucking forward while letting out a quiet cuss. "So you would like that then?" Harry chuckled, the speed of his hand lowering to an agonizing pace. "I personally wouldn't mind you pinning me against the wall." Peter groaned and leaned forward, nuzzling into the crook of Harry's neck. "I can just imagine you scratching your nails down Max's back, feeling his sink down into your hips." 

Peter couldn't stop the image of Electro over him from flashing in his mind, pressing his hips down and quietly whimpering, "Max..."

Electro arched into Peter and kissed down the nape of his neck, Harry smirking when Max shuddered at hearing his name spoken so sweetly. 

"What about you Max?" Harry continued, tilting his head to the side so Peter could burrow his face more so against his neck. "Want Peter to be a begging mess underneath you? Who knows, maybe he'd even enjoy riding you out; I know I wouldn't mind." 

Electro groaned at that, feeling Peter roll his hips down against his lap as he squeezed the brunet's hard on at hearing Harry's suggestions, Max resting his forehead on the back of Peter's shoulder in response, a ragged static breath leaving his lips. 

Harry pulled his hand away, earning a noise of protest from Peter and a questioning half lidded glance from Electro. 

"Play nice, I need to grab something." He chuckled, Peter huffing before resorting to leaning back against Max, hips jerking forward when Electro sped up his hand's pace. 

"Is this okay?" Max murmured, hoping he was doing this correctly and not going and messing anything up. 

Peter blinked whence hearing the almost worried tone, nodding and grinding downwards as he turned to press his panting lips against Electro's ear. "Don't stop." 

Max felt his eyes shut at that, a feeling in his gut tightening at hearing Peter actually say those words, hips jerking forward in response. "I won't." He assured, kissing down the side of Peter's neck lovingly and letting the electric heat under his palm ascend slightly, earning a soft mewl while the other practically melted back against him. 

"Love you." Peter hummed, hips rocking back and forth against Electro's hand. "Really really love you." He chuckled breathlessly, eyes fluttering shut again in what could only be described as bliss, smiling when he heard Max murmur something against his neck which he guessed were the same words. 

Harry walked back over to the two with a bottle of lube, smirking at how Peter continued leaning against Electro but wrapped his arms around the CEO's neck, tugging him forward. 

"Patience." Harry chastised when Peter whined as he pulled away, Max pulling back his hand to help the blond pull down Peter's jeans, Harry willing himself to somehow stop when he caught the unsure look on the teen's face. "You can turn back at anytime you want and it'll be fine." He assured, kissing down Peter's jawline. "We won't push you to do this if you need time." He paid no mind to Goblin's teases about him being too soft with Peter. 

"And you say I'm the sap." Peter teased, feeling Harry smirk against his jaw. "But uh- no actually, this is fine... this is actually really fine." 

Harry nodded, nipping at Peter's neck before discarding his lower layers of clothing and tossing them to the side, letting his shirt stay on. 

"Relax him?" Harry requested as he ushered Peter to lay down, getting Max to nod and lean over, blinking but cracking a vague smile when Peter cupped the sides of his jaw with both hands and pulled him lower, pressing their lips together. 

Harry began to prep Peter up, feeling the other tense uneasily at experiencing his first finger go to work, the twenty year old soothingly telling him to relax. When Harry used a second finger Peter let out a small unsure noise before hesitantly nudging his hips up and down in attempt to get use to the new feeling. 

Harry meanwhile was attempting to ignore Goblin's comments about how he and Max should just get on with it and stop being careful just because the little spider was a virgin. Eventually, Peter let out a hitched gasp when Harry curled his fingers, causing the CEO to smirk and push what Goblin was saying to the back of his mind as he curled his fingers again, now only paying attention to hitting that spot perfectly.

Peter jerked his hips forward when he felt a third finger added, a slight pain from doing so being numbed by a burst of pleasure when Harry curled his fingers and once more brushed against his bundle of nerves. The brunet squirmed around some, Electro drinking up his noises as the younger of the two fisted at the back of his hoodie desperately, just needing something to cling to. 

Peter choked out a moan as Max reached down and took ahold of him, stroking him off while keeping their lips pressed together, feeling Peter paw at him in response. 

Harry bumped against Peter's bundle of nerves a few more times while letting the other's hips roll back and forth in the air before finally pulling back, earning a noise of objection and placing his lips against Peter's hip apologetically. 

Harry leaned forward, getting Electro to pause his actions and lean back as the CEO said something in his ear, Peter looking back and forth between the two and tilting his head curiously when Max gave an uneasy expression before Harry seemingly managed to assure him whatever he was suggesting Electro should do would be fine. 

Peter blinked when Harry leaned down to murmur, "Is it alright if Max takes you?" 

Peter felt both his ears and face heat up furiously at that, turning his head so he could nuzzle down against Harry's lap embarrassed before nodding. "Yeah." He replied, voice muffled. 

Harry chuckled, whispering something else in Peter's ear that Electro didn't quite catch before the brunet nodded and sat up, catching Max's gaze and rubbing the back of his neck shyly at how Electro's face heated up to a darker shade of blue. 

Max turned away unsurely, avoiding Peter's gaze but silently acknowledging the way the brunet scooted up to him, hesitantly meeting his eyes and blinking when Peter pressed their lips together, tensing up but not pulling away as he felt the nineteen year old's fingers pull down his zipper. 

Electro allowed his eyes to shut, feeling Peter's hand wrap around him before fisting the sheets when it began to stroke up and down, pulling his lips back to let out a ragged static breath and opening his half lidded eyes to see warm brown tentative orbs staring up at him before Peter leaned forward again, kissing him a little harder this time and allowing his pace to go a bit faster, making Max shiver and shut his eyes once more, arching his hips forward. 

Peter ran his thumb over Electro's tip, causing Max to envision what Harry had talked about earlier, Peter riding him out and- 

Electro felt his electricity begin to spike, pulling his lips back to let out a warning but instead only being able groan and jerk his hips forward, eyes opening and meeting Peter's again, feeling the instinct to fry anything that touched him yet again dissolve away, gradually gaining control over his electricity once more. 

Peter smiled when Max leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the place on the crook of his neck, the brunet nudging him gently in response and quietly saying, "Love you." 

Harry shuffled forward, lowering his voice to say something in Peter's ear and earning a nod. 

Peter pulled back while taking off his shirt, Electro forcing down his disappointed groan and sitting up questioningly, rubbing his upper arm and clearing his throat whence seeing Harry was lubing up his hand. 

"Relax." Harry chuckled, kissing down Max's jawline. 

Electro nodded, swallowing slightly when Harry helped take off his jeans and peeled away his boxers before kissing down his neck and beginning to stroke him off, nipping at a few places. 

"Peter sure does look eager, hm?" Harry murmured against his skin, smirking at how Max tensed at his words slightly. "Bet he can't wait to have you fucking him down into the mattress, mewling out your name and begging you not to stop." He spoke while running his thumb over Max's tip, earning a choked out groan as Electro shivered and arched forward. "Just needing you to give it to him rough and hard after only a few test thrusts, whimpering out how he needs you to please go faster." Max shuddered, looking over at Peter whom was sitting on the edge of the bed unsure of what else to do, giving a dorky shy smile when he made eye contact with Electro. "Well then, that should be good enough." Harry eventually spoke up in his regular voice, pulling back and smirking at Max, both knowing Peter hadn't the slightest idea of what Harry had said before that. "Something wrong?" He teased, catching Electro's extremely turned on expression pleased as he licked the pad of his thumb, tasting the lingering electricity. 

Harry turned around, instructing Peter to do something and earning an ever so slightly embarrassed nod as the brunet turned over on all fours, nuzzling his face down against Harry's lap shyly. 

Electro nodded and cleared his throat when Harry gestured him over and helped take his hoodie off, Peter still keeping his face against Harry's lap. 

Peter felt Max begin to enter him, tensing up and letting out a shaky breath as Harry ran an reassuring hand through his hair, glad that the other was at least taking quite a bit of time and letting him adjust, stopping whenever Peter winced. 

When Electro finally was flush against Peter he willed himself to wait, electric finger nails sunken into the teen's hips. 

"You can move." Peter mumbled while biting down on his bottom lip in pain after a moment, hoping it wouldn't hurt this much or be this uncomfortable the whole time, fingers clinging to Harry's pants tightly. 

Max allowed his hands to grip Peter's hips more gently, softly thrusting in and out of the other at different angles until he felt the younger one tense and let out a hitched gasp. Electro repeated the action, feeling muscles clamp around him as Peter moaned quietly and arched, wiggling his hips back and forth some impatiently. 

Max positioned himself and thrusted in once more, still being gentle. Peter moaned louder, fisting Harry's pants as he whimpered softly. 

"There-" Peter choked out breathlessly, tailbone arching and hips squirming around. 

"I bet he'd scream if you really gave it to him." Harry chuckled, Peter gently thrusting his hips back and forth approvingly. 

"You can-" Peter spoke up in a choked out moan. "Y-you can go harder-" Electro nodded, straightening up some before pulling almost all the way out save for his tip and then thrusting back into Peter while pulling the brunet's hips back, earning a loud moan as Peter's back curved and he sat up some, a shudder going throughout his system while he mewled, "M-Max-"

Electro leaned forward, kissing down the back of Peter's neck and repeating the motion, harder this time. Peter swayed his hips back and forth, grinding back into Max from underneath the other, whimpering at how Electro jerked forward and gently bit down on his shoulder. Peter moaned again, feeling Max thrust deeper into him once more and this time thrusting his hips back to meet Electro's, causing Max to bring his head back before resting it down on Peter's shoulder and groaning. 

Peter put his arms in front of him to brace himself for the oncoming thrusts, looking up at Harry, blinking and hesitating before leaning forward and biting down on his zipper, the CEO arching an amused brow at how he was able to pull it down with his teeth before the blond unbuttoned his pants, eyes closing when Peter wrapped his lips tentatively around him and whimpered softly as Electro thrusted into him.

Harry ran a hand through Peter's hair assuringly, catching the way Peter unsurely went forth, trying to learn how exactly one did this. The brunet used one hand to somewhat paw at the CEO's pants, the other one still bracing himself and clinging to the sheets. Peter mostly just licked at Harry, sucking a few times as he tried to figure out what exactly he needed to do in order to get the blond content and observing what all made the twenty year old do things like close his eyes or arch forward, tighten his grip on Peter's hair or bite down on his bottom lip. 

Peter blinked, feeling an electric hand wrap around his length and arching his tailbone further into the air, letting out a noise when Max responded by leaning forward and kissing down his shoulder blade, causing him to slink forward and take more of Harry in, making the CEO cuss under his breath and force his hips to not jerk, gripping Peter's hair tighter. 

Peter curiously brought his lips back almost all the way, save for Harry's tip, before sinking down and taking him back in to the end of his base again, sucking and licking along the way, causing the Oscorp king to nudge his hips forward approvingly. Peter continued his actions, being able to go a bit faster each time, brown eyes opening and staring up at the other when he heard Harry let out a restrained quiet moan while his hips arched forward. 

Peter gently scraped down Harry's length with his teeth, earning a shiver. He closed his eyes, the sight of Harry falling apart under his touches while he fell apart under Electro's almost being too much, feeling one of his leg's keeping him up start to give out, Max going from stroking him off to wrapping an arm under his waist to keep him steady, leaning down and pressing his lips against Peter's ear, quietly asking, "You okay?

Peter pulled his lips away from Harry and instead began to stroke him up and down, face nuzzling against his own arm as he panted out, "Uh-huh." He moaned, feeling Electro hit his bundle of nerves absolutely perfectly and with just enough electricity, back curving as he felt a shudder travel throughout his system, whimpering quietly when he realized his gut was tensing. "Close." He choked out, hips jerking back against Max. 

Electro nodded, kissing the shell of Peter's ear and earning a teasing grind that made him let out a quiet static groan as he ground forward hard into Peter in response before sitting up and blinking when Harry leaned forward some, meeting him halfway and kissing the CEO. 

Harry felt Peter bring back his hand and rewrap his lips around him, running an approving hand through his hair again and pulling back from Max to double over and let out a choked moan when he felt the pleasure crawling up and down his spine begin to excel, leaning back some so he could grip the headboard for leverage, one hand still clinging onto Peter's hair. 

Peter felt the heat in his lower region clench, causing him to let out a throaty moan as he felt himself release, a long uncontrollable shiver erupting throughout his system while he realized the only thing keeping him from falling onto the mattress was Electro's arm wrapped securely around his waist. 

The sight of Peter unraveling sent Harry over the edge, gripping the brunet's hair to pull him back but blinking when Peter simply sank down lower in response, eyes shutting while he let out a choked moan and arched forward, having to gently pull Peter back when his overly sensitive spent length was still being sucked at softly. 

Peter arched against Electro's hips and rocked his own hips back and forth, body a shivering mess from the way the spent bundle inside of him was still being caressed by electricity felt, slightly moaning at how sensitive his nerves were after his orgasm. "Please..." Peter whimpered, body trembling slightly as he felt his length already attempting to get hard again at the feeling of the other still going at him. "Need you..." He begged quietly, earning a groan as Max thrusted into him one more time before leaning forward and mouthing gently at Peter's collarbone, holding his hips still while spilling into the other, making Peter shudder and squirm when he felt electricity course throughout him as he moaned out Max's name and jerked his shivering hips against the man above him, tailbone arching, earning a groan as Electro buried himself further down into Peter until he was spent. 

Max pulled back after a few moments of just holding onto the other by his hips and resting his forehead against the brunet's neck, carefully letting Peter go and helping settle him down against the mattress before blinking whence the smaller of the two gathered his energy and sat up, wrapping his arms around his electric neck, tugging them both down beside Harry. 

"You okay?" Harry questioned with a chuckle, wrapping an arm around Peter while trailing exhausted kisses down the side of the brunet's neck. 

"Mhm." Peter answered, nestling between the two when Electro wrapped an arm around him as well. "That was..." 

"Pleasant?" Harry offered with a smirk, Peter nodding in response. 

"Love you both." Peter murmured tiredly. 

"The feelings are mutual." Harry chuckled while Max murmured something which sounded like what Peter had said, making the younger of the two grin and decide that would do for now. 

Peter turned, nuzzling his face into Electro's chest and tugging Harry closer so the CEO was more or less wrapped around him before smiling and closing his eyes, Harry trailing kisses up the back of his neck and Max combing his hand through his hair. 

Maybe Deadpool's idea hadn't been so bad after all.


	26. New Storms

"Are we prepared for landing?" The large being questioned, voice low and booming. 

"Yes, father." The blue woman answered, black eyes averted downwards and hands properly behind her back. 

He inclined his head, smirk tugging at purple lips. "And the girl?"

"I brought her here just as you asked." She answered, removing the metal high tech muzzle on the kidnapped female when gestured to do so. 

"You will not get away with this!" The prisoner instantly warned, struggling to get free of the secure hand and ankle cuffs. "I know of a mortal on earth whom is allies with my father, he will save me! Peter Parker is a great hero and will have more than enough power to stop you!" She spat, still struggling against her restraints. 

A bemused chuckle vibrated throughout the air, the purple male alien examining his golden glove with multi colored jewels on it. "With this no one can stop me-" A pause. "-but just to be sure I want you to kill this Peter Parker, Nebula." Thanos decided, arms crossing. "As for you, Hela, daughter of Loki, you will do as your told and not only inform me of where this Parker boy lives but also lure the Avengers to us, is that understood?" A pause. "Unless of course you would rather die?" 

Earth was going to bow at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyas guys! Thank you all so much for reading my story :) I wasn't expecting so many people to actually seemingly be interested in this 3OTP, so I'm pleasantly surprised :D In case you're wondering with how this last chapter left off, yes, I do plan to make a sequel :) Again, thank you all so much for reading my story lovelies!


	27. Author's Note

Hey guys, look who's finally back! Lol. 

First of all, I just wanted to apologize for suddenly seeming to disappear from this site. 

Long story short, I went through a really rough time this past year and few months (or has it been longer than that?) because I went and got myself caught up in a relationship (I won't state if it was romantic or platonic or whatnot because it's kinda' personal) that I really shouldn't have, and a big element this fic kinda' reminded me of a similarity I experienced in that relationship (sorry for being vague but I'm not comfortable with going into details) so I kinda' just stopped writing this for a while and focused on my own original writing after getting out of said relationship and taking care of my mental health or whatever haha.

I guess I was just too upset at the time to tell you guys this because this account in general reminded me of the relationship, so yeah... 

Eventually I got better and started on the sequel, thankfully finding I could make the element that this story and my irl experience shared good in the story despite it being a toxic one irl-- basically I was able to make sure this story had a healthy relationship rather than harmful. 

But guess what? My Mobil device (AKA what I use to write these stories) crashed and I lost the sequel, along with motivation. 

So, I'm afraid I may just not be able to do the sequel, because to be honest while writing such ended up helping me, I'm not sure I can do it again since I feel like it may actually take a toll on me. Does that make sense? Idk, it's complicated. 

In any case, I'm sincerely not trying to make excuses or complain, I'm really not-- I just want you guys to understand why I may not have the motivation to do the sequel, or why it at least probably won't be done anytime soon if done at all. 

To wrap things up, while I'm glad I seem to be finally doing better I am truly sorry that the sequel may not be posted. I doubt many of you still care about this story all things considered-- I mean, the movie came out a while back, and the ship seems to be somewhat forgotten, so it's completely understandable and of course fine if you have forgotten about this or whatever. For those who haven't, I'm honestly incredibly sorry about this news. 

Thank you guys for sticking with me, it means more than you know, and please please please try to not be disappointed about this because I really don't want any of you lovely people to be sad. 

I'm genuinely so sorry for this, and I hope you guys understand. Really, I'm sorry. 

Nonetheless, if someone would like to adopt this story and make a sequel then please just leave a comment and I'll do my best to get back to you ASAP. 

Or, if you guys want me to write a summary of what the sequel would've been, just leave a comment saying such and I'd be glad to do so, even if it's just for one person-- the only reason I'm not going on to do this is because I doubt anyone checks up on this fic anymore lol. 

Again, thank you so much, and I'm so so sorry.


End file.
